Un petit peu en arrière
by a.a.k88
Summary: Séquelle de ’Dans le Passé’ et ’Maintenant dans le Présent’. Si vous n’avez pas lu ’Dans le Passé’ ou ’Maintenant dans le Présent’, alors vous devriez..
1. Chapitre 1

Cette fanfic étant également NC-17 au départ, j'ai aussi dû couper quelques scènes. Désolé mais le site ne les permets pas.

**Traductrice **: Aurélie (a.a.k)

**Auteur** : Anne 

**Estimation** : PG-15

**Catégorie** : Voyage dans le temps, aventure, romance (J'espère)

**Contenu :** C/A.

**Sommaire **: Séquelle de 'Dans le Passé' et 'Maintenant dans le Présent'. Si vous n'avez pas lu 'Dans le Passé' ou 'Maintenant dans le Présent', alors vous devriez..

**Spoilers :** Je ne suis pas vraiment sure mais Cordy n'est pas un démon, donc aucunes de ces laides choses qui ont suivi... changement majeur dans l'univers ATS... Les visions de Cordy ne sont pas mortelles, elles étaient juste vraiment douloureuses mais Wesley a arrangé ça... que les puristes me laissent tranquille...

**Dénégations :** Les personnages du monde d'Angel ont été créés par Joss Whedon & David Greenwalt. Aucune infraction n'est prévue, aucun profit n'est fait. Les films mentionnés- 'Retour vers le Futur'- Universal Studios, Robert Zemeckis ; 'Fréquence Interdite'- New Line Studios- (sommaire- car tout le monde n'en a pas entendu parlé, contrairement à l'autre-) Une onde boréale se produisant à 30 ans de différence permet à un père (Dennis Quaid) et un fils (Jim Caviezel) de parler à travers le temps en utilisant la même radio. Dans le présent du fils, le père est mort depuis 30 ans. Pendant qu'il parle, l'Histoire est changée. La fête du crime d'un tueur en série est changée, la rendant encore pire. Une fois que le fils (un flic) le découvre, père et fils travaillent ensemble par-delà le temps pour résoudre le crime.

**L'histoire jusque là** : Mais si vous ne voulez pas- _'Dans le Passé'_ - le Fang gang trouve une prophétie " Le vampire avec une âme sera damné, sa rédemption perdue, quand la sœur de son âme sera déchirée en deux par le démon qui dort à l'intérieur." Tout le monde réalise /- que ça parle d'Angélus - Cordy est la seule qui ne réalise pas qu'elle est l'autre part de la prophétie. Wolfram & Hart fait un rituel, lâchant Cordy en 1898, Cordy rencontre Angélus et le reste des quatre vampires, mais Angélus est le gros souci parce qu'il décide qu'il l'aime bien. Il la chasse, la marque. Cordy le hait toujours mais ne peut pas le tuer à cause de tout le truc de changement de l'histoire. Angel et Wesley trouvent et sauvent le jour. Il y a un combat entre Angélus et Angel. Fini avec Angel disant à Cordy que son âme est sécurisée et qu'il l'aime dans le présent. (NC-17) Oh, Angel se souvient d'une brunette dans son passé qui s'en est allée, celle qu'il a marqué en tant qu'Angélus, mais le souvenir est flou, à un tel point qu'il ne se rappelle pas qu'il a fait face à son futur lui, mais il se souvient qu'elle était une brunette et commencent de ce fait ses penchants pour les blondes. Mais en tant qu'Angel du présent, il se souvient et réalise qui était la brunette. C'est un moment heureux. Bien pour Angel. Il y a une toute petite partie de drame- presque inexistante, puis Cordy dit fondamentalement à l'Angel du présent avec une âme de la re-marquer. La fin est NC-17 et heureuse.

_'Maintenant dans le Présent'_- trois semaines plus tard. - Wolfram & Hart essaye encore, cette fois amenant l'Angélus de 1898 dans le présent. Une fois qu'il passe le portail, il se souvient et veut Cordy, pour la transformer parce que, bien il l'aime bien et elle était partie. Il gagne en quelque sorte, faisant que la prophétie se réalise pour une version du futur, mais Wesley trouve comment arranger ça, pendant que l'Angélus du présent combat l'Angélus du passé. Mais les gentils l'emportent... et C/A finissent heureux et amoureux et l'Angélus du passé est de retour où est sa place. Et l'Angélus du présent balaye sous la couverture changeante de temps _(ok, je suis pas totalement sure que ça veuille dire quelque chose, mais c'est pas grave, lol)_. Les choses sont biens dans mon univers C/A.

* * *

**Maintenant... Nous sommes environ un mois plus tard. **

**Part 1**

Cordélia rebondit sur le lit et regarda devant elle. Elle fronça les sourcils et rebondit encore. Elle inclina la tête alors que la grosse masse nue remua au mouvement du lit. Elle sauta une fois de plus, se laissant tomber à côté du vampire qui bougeait.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" grommela-t-il.

"Oh, je suis désolé, je t'ai réveillé ?" Sourit-elle, s'asseyant les jambes croisées.

Angel ouvrit un oeil à son ton innocent. "Tu sais que oui."

"Quoi, je n'ai rien fait."

Angel grogna, ouvrant son autre oeil, la fixant. "Essayer le lit comme trampoline est faire quelque chose."

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, tu as dû rêver." Cordélia secoua la tête.

"Va-t-en," Angel se tourna sur le côté, saisissant son oreiller.

Cordélia rétréci ses yeux devant le large dos d'Angel. Son Hummph silencieux ne mena pas à son appréciation habituelle de la vue _(désolé si ça n'a pas beaucoup de sens, j'ai fait de mon mieux)_. Elle fut tentée de frapper les fesses spectaculaires. Cordy avait un but. "Debout mon chou, Angel." Elle donna un cou de coude à son épaule. "C'est un matin magnifique, le soleil brille, les oiseaux chantent."

Angel tourna la tête. "Alors va l'apprécier," Il grommela, tirant l'oreiller au-dessus de sa tête.

"Nope, pas sans toi." Cordy tira l'oreiller d'un coup sec, causant à la tête du vampire de frapper le matelas.

Angel se tourna et la fixa. "Tu t'attends à ce que je fasse quoi exactement sous le soleil du matin ?"

"Lève-toi, on peut nourrir les oiseaux chantant."

"Tu es folle." Il s'effondra en arrière.

Cordélia poussa son épaule. "Idiot, tu peux te tenir à l'ombre et me regarder nourrir les oiseaux."

"Cordy, je ne me lève pas. Je suis fatigué. Je ne suis pas rentré à la maison avant 4h du matin et je ne te regarde pas nourrir des oiseaux poussant des cris rauques qui sont trop stupides pour trouver leur propre nourriture."

"A qui la faute ? Pas moi. Alors, pourquoi devrais-je être privée de ce beau matin, des oiseaux -très affamés- qui chantent, et ta compagnie."

Angel s'assit. "A qui la faute ? Que dirais-tu du démon Soltex qui était sur le point de démolir la ruelle des amoureux et tous les couples s'y bécotant." grogna Angel. "Je suis fatigué ET il n'y a aucune chance que j'aille dehors pour apprécier satané beau matin. Va-t-en."

"Peut-être," dit gentiment Cordélia, ignorant son explosion. "Que si tu avais pris... je ne sais pas, une autre personne, une que tu aurais entraînée à se battre, une que tu as dit devenait plutôt bonne, dans cette petite escapade tu aurais pu avoir fini plus tôt et être à la maison au lit à une heure raisonnable. Alors peut-être que tu ne serais pas si grincheux. Hummm. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?"

Angel ferma les yeux. "Tu es toujours fâchée contre moi et c'est ta revanche, pas vrai."

"Moi," Cordélia pointa sa poitrine les yeux grands ouverts avec une surprise moquée. "Pourquoi serais-je fâchée contre toi, l'amour de ma vie, mon âme sœur, ma meilleure moitié, le ying de mon yang, le Penn de mon Teller (_ce sont deux magiciens américains_), le Neiman de mon Marcus (_c'est une marque de vêtement ou quelque chose comme ça_) , le Rodeo de mon Drive, le Beverly de mon Hills, le ..."

"La ferme."

"Mais, Angel, tout ce que je dis c'est que je t'aime."

"Seigneur," Angel frotta ses tempes, "Comment peux-tu être aussi méchante si tôt le matin." Gémit-il.

"Méchante ? Angel, le plus cher à mon cœur, je t'ai apporté le petit déjeuné." Elle prit une tasse de la table de chevet.

Angel l'étudia prudemment. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans ? Je ne bois pas ça."

"Tu as si peu de foi." tska Cordélia.

"Juste hurle ou frappe-moi, puis laisse-moi retourner dormir, pitié."

"Angel, idiot amour de mon âme, le baume de mon trouble, je ne veux pas te hurler dessus ou te frapper, je veux passer la journée en ta compagnie, regarder dans tes yeux, te dire encore et encore combien je t'aime, vampire de mes rêves."

"Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu me laisses retourner dormir." supplia Angel.

"Bien, peut-être, juste peut-être, que je peux nourrir les pauvres petits oiseaux affamés toute seule, si..."

"Quoi que ce soit, je le ferai, je le jure."

Cordélia souleva un sourcil vers le vampire. "Laisse-moi venir avec toi la prochaine fois."

"Non, allons nourrir tes petits oiseaux affamés." dit Angel bougeant clairement pour se lever.

"Angel." S'offusqua Cordélia, tirant le vampire en arrière. "Je suis sérieuse, je veux venir la prochaine fois."

"Non."

"Angel, ça n'est pas juste." Cordélia lança un regard noir, croissant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

"Dommage."

"Angel, je vais la prochaine fois ou alors."

"Ou alors quoi, tu ne me laisseras jamais dormir ?"

"Oh, je te laisserai dormir et dormir et dormir, et c'est tout ce que tu feras jamais dans ce lit... seul."

Angel rétrécit les yeux. "Tu ne le ferais pas."

"Regarde-moi simplement, mon pote, regarde-moi me porter, moi-même et moi hors d'ici."

Angel soutint son regard menaçant. Elle bluffait, elle était obligée. "Cordy, tu as dit que tu n'utiliserais jamais ça comme un ultimatum, tu as dit que tu n'abandonnerais jamais ça." Il essaya de l'atteindre.

"Hummph," Cordélia donna une tape à sa main. "C'était quand tu étais juste sur-protecteur d'une façon embêtante et mignon pour les visions. Mais maintenant, tu es juste désagréable d'une façon embêtante et stupide. Et puisque Wesley a trouvé cette potion, plus de mauvaise douleur de vision, quelques gorgées et je me porte comme un charme." Cordy plissa son visage, "Je n'ai pas dis que... Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'y a aucune excuse maintenant pour ne pas me laisser venir."

"Ca n'est pas juste." Angel commença un peu à s'inquiéter. Ca n'était pas comme s'il croyait que Cordélia déménagerait réellement de son lit pour toujours, mais elle pourrait le faire pour un jour ou, à Dieu ne plaise, deux.

"Dommage."

Angel n'allait pas la laisser le pousser autour. "Je ne veux pas que tu viennes sur les visions, c'est trop dangereux, ne m'oblige pas." Gémit-il.

"Angel, tu es un imbécile contrôlé. Vous aviez tous besoin de mon aide la nuit dernière. Regarde-toi." Elle pointa les bandages qui couvraient son torse. "Wesley et Gunn sont encore pire."

"On s'en est occupé."

"Angel, je t'ai aidé auparavant. Si je ne peux pas t'aider maintenant parce que "On est amoureux"," elle fit des guillemets dans l'air. "Alors on ne sera plus amoureux."

"C'est ridicule. On ne peut pas juste arrêter d'être amoureux."

"Bien, on peut sûrement arrêter de coucher."

"Non, on ne peut pas."

Cordélia leva les sourcils. "Vraiment ?"

"Vraiment." Angel se déplaça, l'attirant sous lui. "Tu ne peux pas me résister." Essaya-t-il.

"Vraiment ? Est-ce un challenge, un défi, une arrogante vanterie que j'entends ? Humm."

Angel laissait tomber sa tête sur sa poitrine dans la défaite devant ses yeux noisette inflexibles. Bon sang, elle le ferait juste pour prouver qu'elle pouvait. Ca serait l'enfer. "Que dirais-tu d'un compromis ? Si on a besoin d'aide, tu peux venir, mais pas à chaque fois et seulement quand je dis qu'on a besoin d'aide."

"Que dirais-tu de quand Wesley le dit ?"

"Wesley ? Non, moi."

"Non, Wesley, tu diras simplement que vous n'avez jamais besoin d'aide."

Angel ferma les yeux, marmonnant dans le cousin de sa poitrine malléable.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était ?" Cordélia baissa les yeux sur la tête sombre nichée sur son sein qui faisait des bruits de rouspétance

"J'ai dit très bien."

"Je ne crois pas que c'est tout ce que tu as dit," rit-elle, levant ses doigts pour chatouiller près des cheveux courts dans la nuque du vampire.

Angel leva la tête devant les soins puis baissa les yeux sur le doux coussin dans lequel il avait enterré son visage. Le corps gloussant en-dessous était aussi nu qu'il l'était et remplissait l'air avec un parfum connu et toujours bienvenu. "Tu ETAIS en train de bluffer." Dit-il d'une manière accusatrice.

"Pitié, Angel, comme si j'arrêterais de faire l'amour avec toi. Hummph. Si tu n'avais pas été si grincheux tu l'aurais remarqué plus tôt. Maintenant laisse-moi me lever."

"Pourquoi ? Tu n'en as pas envie. Je n'en ai pas envie." Angel était de retour aux pleurnichements.

"Parce que tu es fatigue rappelle-toi et tu as besoin de te reposer pour guérir. Plus tard." Elle l'embrassa rapidement.

Angel secoua la tête, serrant sa prise. "Bien, je suis levé maintenant." Il se déplaça, ajustant ses hanches pour montrer à Cordy juste à quel point il était réveillé.

"Ca veut pas dire grand chose, cette partie de toi est toujours levée." Cordy roula les yeux.

"A qui la faute ?" Il blottit sa tête dans son cou.

"Ca intérêt à être la mienne." Le bout de ses ongles traînant le long de l'épine dorsale d'Angel, de retour à son cou, s'enroulant autour de lui. "Tu es sûr que tu as assez cicatrisé ? Peut-être que je devrais vérifier." Demanda-elle avec l'inquiétude qui luttait contre son désir.

"Tu es en train de vérifier," rassura Angel à la jeune femme avec un léger rire, ses lèvres se déplaçant jusqu'aux petites marques cicatrisées et évidentes sur la peau lisse du cou de Cordy. Sa langue tournant et humidifiant la zonz.

"Angel," haleta-elle, enroulant ses longues jambes autour de lui. "Je ne serai jamais si méchante si tôt le matin si tu arrêtes de taquiner, je le jure." Supplia-t-elle.

"Angel," gémit-elle en signe de protestation alors que ses mains et ses lèvres la quittaient.

Angel se redressa sur les avants-bras, emprisonnant la jeune femme sous lui. "Je ne sais pas Cordy, l'amour de ma vie, mon âme sœur, mon..."

"Angel," pleurnicha Cordélia.

Angel sourit devant la moue de Cordy.

"Tu me le payeras."

Angel rit. "Autant pour ne pas être méchante." Angel se pencha pour capturer ses lèvres pleines, coupant tout autre mot.

Un peu plus tard... Angel grogna étant surmonté par la chaleur. Ses crocs perçant les marques, clamant instinctivement la femme qu'il aimait une fois de plus parce que c'était permis par sa bonne volonté aimante. Puis...

Angel se décala, gardant le corps de Cordy tout près, léchant les marques qui avaient été à Angélus par le passé, mais qui maintenant était seulement à lui.

Cordélia passa tendrement sa main à travers les cheveux épais sur sa joue, grattant le cuir chevelu du vampire.

Angel se frotta plus loin dans sa main, un croisement entre un pleurnichement et un gémissement sortant de sa gorge. "A moi."

"A moi." murmura Cordélia donnant son accord et avec sa propre réclamation chuchotée.

Angel sourit l'embrassant gentiment, l'attirant contre lui. "Maintenant je suis fatigué."

Cordélia sourit. "Moi, aussi."

"Les petits oiseaux affamés ?" Angel souleva un sourcil.

"Oiseaux stupides s'ils ne peuvent pas se nourrir par eux-même." Cordélia se blottit encore plus près.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Part 2 **

Lilah fléchit ses doigts joyeusement. La liberté, enfin de ce satané plâtre. Elle gémit. Son plaisir disparut alors que ses yeux retombèrent sur la note.

Super. Juste super. Elle la re-lu. Ca n'était pas le fait qu'elle soit convoquée au bureau de Linwood qui l'ennuyait en soi. Elle en était réellement reconnaissante. Au moins les Associés Principaux n'allaient pas la tuer pour le dernier fiasco du voyage dans le temps avec Angélus. Elle avait entendu que Jeremy n'avait pas été aussi chanceux. Tout de même. Linwood lui affectait un nouveau partenaire. Ce qui signifiait probablement qu'elle allait être observée pour d'autres foutages en l'air. Seigneur pitié, ne le laissez pas être un autre Jeremy.

* * *

Les yeux de Lilah allèrent d'abord vers Linwood pour sa reconnaissance. Elle fit un signe de tête de façon respectueuse et puis se tourna vers l'autre présence dans la pièce. "Vous devez vous ficher de moi."

"C'est bon de te revoir aussi, Lilah." Lindsay leva sa fausse main.

"Monsieur," Lilah tourbillonna vers son patron. "Il est parti sur un coup de tête, a peloté mes fesses. Il devrait être mort."

"Lilah, c'était la main. Elle était maléfique."

Lilah aurait pu presque croire le ton sincère qui poussait ce non-sens si elle n'avait pas vu le roulement des yeux de Lindsay. "Celle-ci est nouvelle, elle ne s'approchera pas de tes fesses." Sourit-il montrant sa nouvelle main prothétique.

"Super." Lilah roula les yeux alors qu'elle s'assit dans la chaise en face du bureau de Linwood.

"Lilah, je comprends votre hésitation, Lindsay a refait l'interview avec les Associés Principaux. C'est leur ordre. Ils sentent qu'avec vos forces combinées le Projet Spécial s'épanouira. Votre premier projet ensemble a été assigné." Linwood poussa le relieur vers les deux jeunes avocats.

Le corps de Lilah fit mal alors qu'elle vit le dossier avancer près d'elle. Elle écrasa la douleur rappelée et se racla la gorge. "Ce projet particulier," Lilah prit une profonde respiration," a échoué deux fois."

Linwood se pencha en arrière dans son fauteuil. "Oui, Lilah, nous savons que c'était les vôtres et qu'ils ont échoué."

Lilah réprima sa déglutition. "Alors nous savons. Et le véhicule qui permettrait ce projet est mort."

"Oui, mais vous avez très convenablement gardé une copie du rituel et Lindsay a trouvé un autre lanceur de charme. Donc, cette fois avec vous deux, nous nous attendons à ce que ça se fasse, correctement. C'est tout." Linwood écarta les avocats.

Une fois que l'épaisse porte double et polie se referma, Lilah se tourna vers Lindsay. "C'est un piège. Tu es en train de me piéger." Elle lui lança un regard noir.

"Maintenant, Lilah, pourquoi dirais-tu ça ? Je suis ici pour aider."

"Avec ce plan ? Tu réalises qu'il a échoué DEUX FOIS," Elle lança un autre regard noir, "et j'ai fini à l'hôpital à chaque fois," ajouta-t-elle.

"Des effets secondaires de la guerre, Lilah, juste des effets secondaires." Lindsay fit un salut suffisant avec sa main prothétique.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Part 3 **

Lindsay s'assit derrière le bureau.

"C'est mon bureau." Lilah fit un regard méchant.

"Vrai, mais vu la façon dont tu fais les cent pas, c'est plus sûr par ici. Ces talons semblent mortels."

Lilah lança un regard noir, jetant le dossier sur le bureau. "Ca ne marche pas."

Lindsey se redressa. "Ca peut. Tu t'y es juste mal prise."

"Quoi ?" Lilah était prête à voler au-dessus de son bureau à ELLE et étrangler l'avocat condescendant.

Lindsay ignora les yeux brillant de colère et les poings serrés dirigés vers lui. "Quels étaient les problèmes auparavant ?"

Lilah le regarda méchamment pendant un moment suite à la question puis soupira et lança ses mains en l'air. "Angel et, bien, Angélus." Elle reprit ses cent pas incessants.

"Pourquoi ?"

Lilah lança un autre regard noir devant le ton de patronage de Lindsay. " Ecoute, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es ici mais je NE pense PAS que si quelqu'un d'autre meurt de ce troisième essai ça NE sera PAS toi. Je m'en assurerai."

"Lilah, Lilah, je suis venu en paix." Lindsay leva ses mains.

Lilah railla.

Lindsay secoua la tête. "Crois-le ou pas je suis de retour, vraiment, la vie est nulle et j'ai simplement décidé d'aller là où j'en avais un peu plus le contrôle et un super 401 K. Et durant ma ballade retour, j'ai trouvé le lanceur de charme."

"Et quoi ? On essaye de refaire le portail temporal et on perd." Lilah abandonna ses cent pas et s'effondra dans la chaise en face de Lindsay.

"A cause d'Angel."

"Bien, OUAIS, ça n'est plus vraiment une surprise et puis il y a Angélus - il est pas réellement contrôlable."

"Ne t'inquiètes pas à propos d'Angélus."

"Ne t'inquiètes pas à propos d'Angélus ?" répéta Lilah de façon incrédule. "Il vaut la peine de s'inquiéter. Doux Jésus. Nous ALLONS mourir."

"Nous n'allons pas mourir. Et pour Angel, nous ne le laisserons pas le découvrir."

Lilah fixa l'homme attirant. "Crois-moi, laisser Angel savoir n'était pas sur notre grande liste de priorités."

"Mais il a découvert."

"A cause de la petite merde de Jeremy qui lançait sa carte dans les parages comme un super gros néon clignotant des signes et j'ai fini dans un plâtre."

"Soit reconnaissante, il a fini mort. Angel l'a découvert parce qu'il savait que Cordélia avait disparu, cette fois il ne le saura pas."

Lilah lança un regard déconcerté, considérant l'exposé de Lindsay. "Quel est ton plan ?"

Lindsay sorti une feuille de papier de sa veste.

Lilah la prit. "C'est... pas le même rituel." Corrigea-t-elle alors qu'elle le re-lisait.

"Sensiblement, le même mais avec une différence cruciale ajoutée. L'âme de Cordélia, pas son corps, sera transportée à travers le portail. Son corps sera en toute sécurité ici, inutile. Angel sera focalisé sur ça."

Lilah rétrécit ses yeux. "Ok. Angel ne sautera pas à la conclusion que son âme a été jetée... quand ? Mais, comment est-ce qu'Angélus saura qu'il y a une âme flottant autour d'étherland ?"

"Nous lui dirons."

Lilah claqua ses doigts ensemble. "Lindsay, je vois que tu y as réfléchi et est tout à fait satisfait à ce propos, mais c'est STUPIDE. Angélus ne veut pas détruire l'âme de Cordélia autant qu'il veut la détruire en la transformant. Il veut le corps. Crois-moi, ça je le sais."

"Nous le lui donnerons. Nous renvoyons l'âme à un temps qui a un joli jeune corps, le corps de Cordélia, où aller. Nous envoyons Angélus après ça."

"Lindsay, il ne veut pas un corps d'enfant. Il veut la version agrandie. Et ce corps est protégé par Angel."

Lindsay secoua la tête. "Pas à Sunnydale. Lis son histoire. A Sunnydale la seule femme, adolescente en fait, par qui Angel était obsédé était la tueuse. Il n'y a aucune indication dans ses dossiers qu'il ait même remarqué Cordélia excepté comme une adolescente qui faisait partie du petit groupe d'amis de la tueuse. Une Cordélia Chase très belle physiquement et adolescente assez mature. Dans les 17 ans, j'imagine. Ca n'était pas avant L.A que leur amour s'est développé au plateau destructeur qui n'arrête pas de se mettre en travers de notre chemin."

* * *

"Tu ne penses pas que même un Angel avec une âme obsédé par la tueuse ne deviendrait pas juste un peu protecteur vis à vis d'une adolescente qui serait chassée par son ancien lui démoniaque. Je parie qu'il la remarquerait là."

"Tu oublies qu'il n'était pas toujours le vampire avec une âme là-bas. Il a perdu son âme en 1998. Cet Angélus n'aura rien à faire de protéger une adolescente."

Lilah acquiesça, et puis leva ses yeux pour une question. "Pourquoi avons-nous même besoin de l'Angélus du passé, renvoyons-la simplement, et laissons l'Angélus de 1998 s'occuper d'elle."

"Parce que cet Angélus n'a pas remarqué Cordélia. Ce passé s'est déjà produit. Cordélia a survécu à la période Angélus et a fini quatre ans plus tard âme sœur avec Angel. Non, nous avons besoin de l'Angélus qui la veut."

"Je ne peux pas imaginer deux Angélus être plus sûr qu'Angel et Angélus ensemble au même endroit."

"Mais, Lilah, ça sera 1998, toi et moi serons en toute sécurité à L.A, étant juste introduit aux merveilles de Wolfram & Hart et MAINTENANT nous serons à L.A avec Angel qui sera en train de courir partout essayant de découvrir pourquoi l'amour de sa vie est dans un coma. Cordélia sera la seule à faire face à deux Angélus. Diable, si la version 1998 la remarque - laissons les Angélus régler ça au combat. D'une façon ou d'une autre, peu importe qui la tue ou la transforme, nous sommes en sécurité et le plan est un succès."

"Ne sois pas si sûr qu'Angel ne viendra pas à nous." Elle regarda la main du jeune homme pour lui rappelé à quel point cette perspective pourrait être dangereuse.

Lindsay acquiesça avec concession. "Ok, alors peut-être qu'en étant les seuls à Wolfram & Hart qui connaissons le plan, nous devrions prendre un petit congé sabbatique."

"Se cacher ?"

"Plutôt déplacer notre base des opérations. Je ne veux pas perdre une autre main, veux-tu finir à l'hôpital encore une fois ?"

"Non. Par où on commence ?"

Lindsay releva le papier.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Part 4 **

Angel berça Cordy dans ses bras. La jeune femme appuyait ses poings sur ses yeux, grimaçant.

Wesley fut immédiatement aux côtés d'Angel avec une vieille bouteille ornée, la tendant au vampire.

"Bois, bébé." Angel tint la bouteille contre les lèvres de Cordélia.

Cordélia acquiesça, prenant de petites gorgées de la potion. Cordélia repoussa la bouteille. "Eww. Seigneur, ce truc est dégelasse." Se plaint-elle. Cordélia desserra ses poings, frottant son visage et la douleur qui avait été gravée sur son beau visage disparut. "Mais, bon sang, ça marche." Elle prit une profonde respiration, souriant au vampire.

"Cordy ?" Angel pouvait sentir la cessation des tremblements qui avait envahi le corps de Cordy quand la vision avait frappé, mais il ne pouvait pas encore faire confiance au fait que toute la douleur avait été allégée.

"Angel," Cordy leva sa main, essayant d'ôter le souci sur son beau visage. "Vraiment, une paire d'aspirine et j'irai bien."

Fred donna respectueusement deux pilules et une bouteille d'eau.

Cordélia sourit pour la remercier.

Angel se mit sur ses pieds, aidant Cordélia à se lever.

"La vision ?" demanda Wesley.

"Un couple de vampires traînant sur la digue attendant de la nourriture qui se ballade. Un jeune couple."

Angel acquiesça se dirigeant vers sa veste. Cordélia se déplaça pour le suivre.

Angel se tourna. "Je peux m'occuper de deux vampires, Cordélia."

"Tu auras peut-être..."

"Non."

Wesley secoua la tête. Gunn roula les yeux. "Est-ce qu'ils vont jamais arrêter avec ça ?"

Le commentaire de Wesley fut coupé par le cri dirigé vers lui.

"Wesley," Cordy et Angel lui faisaient faces avec des regards têtus et menaçants.

Wesley ôta ses lunettes, frottant ses yeux. Il détestait qu'ils le mettent au milieu de leur divergence d'opinion. Quoi qu'il dise, un des deux serait fâché, c'était une situation perdant-perdant. Mais ils lui avaient tous les deux rappelé que c'était lui le patron. Wesley prit une profonde respiration. "Cordélia, Angel peut très bien s'occuper de deux vampires tout seul."

"Hummph," Elle lança un regard noir, commençant à discuter quand ses yeux devinrent vides, et elle s'effondra sur le sol.

"Cordy," Angel se précipita près de la fille inconsciente. "C'est quoi ce bordel ? Cordy," Il s'agenouilla sentant son pouls.

Wesley, Gunn, et Fred accoururent à ses côtés.

"Qu'est-ce qui va pas avec elle ?" "Est-elle ?"

"Non, mais...Wesley, elle ne veut pas se réveiller."

"Je..."

"Tu as dit que cette potion n'était pas nocive." lança Angel d'une façon accusatrice.

"C'est le cas, aucun des ingrédients n'est dangereux." Wesley se pencha vers le bas, inquiet "Je ne peux pas expliquer ceci."

"Mec, on doit l'amener à l'hôpital." dit Gunn.

Angel regarda Wesley. "La dernière fois..."

"Angel," Wesley fronça les sourcils "C'était à cause de la malédiction de Vocah, elle était dans un épisode d'angoisse physique en raison des visions. Elle ne semble pas en détresse mentale ou physique..."

"Elle ne veut pas se réveiller." grogna Angel, contestant durement la définition de 'détresse' de Wesley. "Et elle vient juste d'avoir une vision et cette potion."

Wesley considéra l'idée et fit sa décision. "Prend-la à l'étage, je vais re-analyser la potion et nous appellerons Lorne, il pourra peut-être nous dire si c'est le résultat d'une force mystique. Si c'est naturel ou s'il ne peut pas le dire, nous l'amènerons à l'hôpital." Wesley regarda le Angel pour sa réponse.

Angel acquiesça, soulevant la jeune femme sans vie.

"Hum," Fred mordit sa lèvre, l'inquiétude pour Cordy claire sur son front. "Je... la vision ?" Elle détestait le rappeler mais il y avait un couple à sauver.

"Je ne quitte pas Cordy." Grogna Angel.

Gunn saisi sa veste. "J'y vais."

Wesley regarda son ami puis le vampire, clairement déchiré entre les deux.

"Wesley, je peux appeler Lorne et faire l'analyse, ça sera comme la chimie, j'étais bonne à ça à l'école, pas aussi bonne qu'en math, mais je peux le faire." insista Fred, déterminée à aider de la meilleure façon qu'elle pouvait.

Wesley acquiesça avec reconnaissance vers la jeune femme. "Gunn et moi allons nous occuper des vampires."

Angel ne prit même pas la peine de montrer qu'il avait compris l'indication de Wesley, déjà haut dans les escaliers.

* * *

Lilah et Lindsay regardèrent la figure masquée et l'orbe brillante dans ses mains.

"C'est tout ?" demanda Lilah.

"Oui. L'âme de la femme est contenue."

"Donc, on la jette simplement dans le portail ?" demanda Lilah.

La figure masquée acquiesça. "Une fois brisée, l'âme sera libérée et elle cherchera le vaisseau approprié."

"Et en 1998, ça sera une Cordélia Chase de dix-sept ans."

La figure masquée acquiesça.

"Faites-le." ordonna Lilah.

La figure masquée commença à marmonner. Un flash déchira l'air, grandissant et tourbillonnant à ses mots, une fois complètement formé, le lanceur de charme jeta l'orbe de verre dans l'ouverture. La figure masquée s'effondra alors que le portail se fermait.

"J'ai besoin de repos avant de répéter le prochain rituel."

"Biensûr, le temps est notre ami pour cette fois." Lindsay pointa une porte. "Il y a un lit là-dedans."

Lilah décrocha le téléphone. "Tu veux quelque chose du service d'étage ?"

"Du rosbif," fit Lindsay, sortant son téléphone portable pour mettre en marche la prochaine partie de leur plan.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Part 5 **

_1998_

Cordélia sursauta dans son lit. Whoaw, quel rêve. Elle cligna des yeux cherchant Angel dans les alentours. Où était-il ? Il devait être revenu d'avoir tuer les vampires. Cordélia plissa le visage. Quand s'était-elle endormie ?

Ses yeux s'élargirent alors qu'elle vit son environnement. Ok. Elle rêvait toujours. Cordélia cligna des yeux une nouvelle fois. Nope, n'avait pas marché. Elle ferma les yeux et pinça son bras aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et les referma immédiatement. Ok, ceci était tellement mauvais. Les yeux de Cordy se rouvrirent vite au coup sur la porte.

"Mademoiselle Chase." Une voix familière voyagea dans la pièce, une voix qui n'avait pas été entendue depuis trois ans. "Mademoiselle Chase," répéta la voix.

"Marie ?" couina Cordy.

"Mademoiselle Chase," une vieille dame ouvrit la porte, ses vêtements confirmant son statut de bonne. "Il est temps de se lever. Vous ne voulez pas être en retard pour l'école."

"Uh." Cordy ferma les yeux encore une fois, priant que la dame et la chambre disparaissent.

"Mademoiselle Chase, vous n'allez pas bien ?" La bonne s'approcha du lit.

"Oh seigneur."

"Mademoiselle Chase, Cordélia ?" demanda la femme avec inquiétude, tendant le bras pour atteindre le front de la jeune fille.

"Bien, je vais bien, je vais bien," Cordélia serra les draps. Oh seigneur. Elle vit la jolie couverture confortable et familière dans ses poings. Oh seigneur.

"Etes-vous... ?"

"Merci, Marie," Cordélia réprima la panique dans sa voix, s'imposant de ne pas crier.

"Le petit déjeuner est prêt, quand vous le serez, mais vous devriez vous dépêcher, vous ne voulez pas être en retard pour l'école."

Cordy acquiesça, ne faisant pas confiance à sa capacité de parler. Aussitôt que la porte se referma, Cordélia sauta hors du lit, ses yeux examinant les alentours. Il n'y avait pas de démenti, elle était dans sa chambre de retour à Sunnydale. Ce qui était impossible parce qu'elle était à L.A, ennuyée que Wesley ait prit le côté d'Angel à propos d'elle allant avec lui sur la vision. Donc, elle ne pouvait pas être dans sa vieille chambre à Sunnydale.

Cordélia baissa les yeux, ses mains tordant la chemise de nuit en soie. Angel, elle voulait hurler, mais rien ne sorti sauf un halètement. Elle n'était pas supposée porter une chemise de nuit. Cordy dormait toute nue, elle le faisait toujours depuis qu'Angel avait fait la moue comme un gros bébé la première fois qu'elle avait essayé de dormir dans quelque chose. Mais d'un autre côté, elle n'était même pas supposée être endormie ou à Sunnydale ou... Cordélia réprima le cri dans sa gorge.

Cordélia se dirigea vers sa coiffeuse, tâtant les objets dessus - Ouaip, sa brosse, son parfum, et ses photos. Elle souleva lentement le cadre d'une photo d'elle et Alex. Elle le reposa rapidement, photo vers le bas. Elle leva les yeux vers le miroir.

Elle secoua la tête essayant énergiquement de nier l'image de la belle adolescente avec de longs cheveux acajou qui secouait la tête en retour. Cordélia baissa les yeux sur ses orteils pédicurés, suivant la ligne de ses jambes jusqu'au bord de sa chemise de nuit. Elle souleva lentement le vêtement soyeux. Sa main frottant la peau lisse sans défaut du bas de son abdomen. Elle regarda lentement derrière, ses yeux fixant l'absence éclatante du soleil tatoué. Elle ferma les yeux, laissant tomber sa robe et puis regarda à nouveau sa réflexion. Elle dévisagea plus près, repoussant maintenant les cheveux sombres. Elle traça les marques sur son cou. Pas si vite. L'adolescente Cordy n'avait jamais eut un suçon de vampire sur elle qui la proclamait propriété d'Angel. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Physiquement elle était son alter égo vieille de dix-sept ans de toutes les façons sauf celle-ci.

Cordélia retourna près du lit assommée, étreignant ses genoux essayant de réfléchir.

Toutes les évidences pointaient vers la bizarre conclusion qu'elle était de retour à Sunnydale en ayant 17 ans sauf qu'elle avait son esprit de 20 ans. Mais pourquoi, comment... ? Réfléchis. Elle avait eu une vision. Cordélia avait pris la potion. Elle s'était relevée. Avait commencé à se disputer avec Angel, elle... rien.

Ok, effet secondaire possible des visions, peut-être qu'elles l'avaient finalement rendue folle, ou ça pouvait être la potion. Peut-être qu'elle était en sécurité à L.A, simplement folle. Cordélia pouvait espérer. Angel ne la laisserait pas rester folle pour longtemps.

Elle ne se sentait pas folle, bon en réalité c'était le cas et si elle se sentait folle est-ce que ça ne signifiait pas qu'elle ne l'était pas ? Maintenant elle se rendait folle elle-même. Elle stoppa ce train de pensée. Cordélia voulait être folle à L.A avec Angel pas à Sunnydale dans son corps de 17 ans.

Cordélia se mit lentement sur ses pieds. Elle ne pouvait pas rester à se cacher dans sa chambre. Elle y réfléchi pendant une minute. Pourquoi pas ? Elle secoua la tête. Si elle était à Sunnydale alors elle avait besoin de découvrir pourquoi et comment. Qu'avait dit Marie ? Ecole. Cordélia soupira, il semblait qu'elle allait revisiter son école et sa bibliothèque.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Part 6 **

_Londres 1898_

"Mon garçon chéri," Darla caressa le visage renfrogné d'Angélus. "Pourquoi es-tu si malheureux ? N'aimes-tu pas mon petit cadeau ?"

Angélus fixa la femme attachée qui pleurait, ses longs cheveux sombres cachant son visage. Les cheveux. Il y avait quelque chose à propos des cheveux, la couleur. Il se leva lentement du fauteuil en velours, s'agenouillant quand il atteint la femme.

Darla sourit frappant ses mains ensembles. "C'est ça, mon garçon. Jouons avec la jolie."

Angélus saisi une poignée de cheveux abondants, tirant d'un coup sec le visage de la femme au sien. Il se renfrogna alors que les yeux bleus effrayés remplis de larmes le fixèrent en retour. Il étudia le nez effronté, les lèvres trop fines. Jolie. Angélus grogna frappant le visage de la femme sur le sol, faisant le sang jaillir en-dessous. "Je peux obtenir ma propre nourriture," il s'éloigna de la femme.

"Angélus, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi, d'abord tu disparais pendant des jours et, pour quelques raisons tu coupes tes cheveux, pourquoi tu ne le sais même pas et tu reviens à la maison seulement pour te comporter comme un enfant susceptible." Gronda durement Darla, se dirigeant vers le vampire.

"Ote-toi de mon visage, Darla."

Darla leva sa main, donnant une tape à Angélus. "Ne me parle pas comme ça, je suis ton sire," ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs. "Maintenant mange la fille et sois un bon garçon."

Angélus grogna envoyant Darla valser à travers la pièce. "Je ne suis pas un novice, tu as besoin de te souvenir de ça," il sorti comme un ouragan de la pièce élégante.

"La tête de papa est toute troublée." chantonna Drusilla du pas de la porte.

Darla lui lança un regard noir, se mettant sur ses pieds. "Sois silencieuse, espèce d'imbécile."

"Allez, chaton. Allons quelque part où c'est amusant car ici ça ne l'est sûr et certainement pas" Spike tira son sire.

* * *

Angélus marchait avec colère dans les rues d'East End se dirigeant vers Gertie's. Les autres promeneurs de la nuit s'écartaient de son chemin, même les prostituées, tous sentant le danger qui s'écoulait du bel homme sombre.

Angélus grogna, tâtant ses cheveux, ignorant les mortels en dispersion. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de les avoir coupés, tout comme il n'avait aucun souvenir de ses jours et nuits absentes. Tout ce qu'il se rappelait était s'être réveillé stupéfié dans une ruelle, blessé, se sentant comme s'il avait été battu et puis mis à dormir. Cependant, il y avait une vision vague de cheveux bruns, beauté, feu, et besoin. Une femme. Une qu'il avait goûtée, marquée, une qui était partie. Il se rappelait de ça. Angélus avait voulu transformer la brunette, la placer à ses côtés ; la douleur de le faire était un broyage constant dans sa tête. Mais il n'en avait pas été capable, quelque chose, ... non pas quelque chose - un autre vampire la lui avait prise.

Angélus se tourna devant un léger son venant de la ruelle contiguë. Une prostituée faisait son affaire à un homme contre les briques salles. Angélus rétrécit ses yeux, voyant la couleur sombre des cheveux de la femme alors que sa tête bougeait, gémissant avec un faux plaisir. Les yeux d'Angélus devinrent jaune, son démon apportant crocs et front strié alors qu'il vit l'homme poussé à plusieurs reprises dans la femme.

Angélus ôta l'homme de la femme, brisant facilement son cou. Il tira la femme d'un cou sec, tirant son visage au sien. Il grogna, brisant également son cou. La femme tomba au sol, ses yeux vert morts et dents putréfiées grands ouverts avec une surprise choquée.

Angélus se retourna rapidement sentant plus de mouvements. La ruelle se rempli avec des hommes dans d'étranges robes et armés avec des armes peu familières. L'air crépita derrière Angélus, grésillant et s'ouvrit en un trou tourbillonnant. Angélus fixa le trou qui s'étendait, le phénomène déclenchant ses souvenirs, éclairant son brouillard. Il sourit lentement, se retournant vers les hommes, son visage humain glissant sur son expression. "Lilah vous a envoyé ?"

L'homme prenant la position de meneur abaissa son arme, alors que les autres armes restèrent pointées sur le vampire. "Elle demande votre aide pour une certaine affaire non finie."

"Certainement." rit Angélus. Il obtenait une autre chance d'avoir sa Cordy.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Part 7 **

_Présent_

Angélus sorti du portail, ses yeux visant ceux de Lilah. "Où est-elle ?"

"C'est bon de vous voir aussi, Angélus."

"Lilah, je n'ai pas oublié ma promesse de te couper en petite pièce si tu interfères avec mon désir d'avoir Cordy."

Lilah fit un léger sourire, faisant un signe de tête vers les gardes de sécurités qui apparurent après Angélus, les montrant du doigt pour qu'ils maintiennent leurs armes tranquillisantes pointées sur le vampire. "Je me rappelle quelque chose à propos de torture, mais pas la part du découpage."

"J'ai dû la laisser en dehors. Où est-elle ?"

"Cordélia Chase n'est plus dans ce temps." Lindsay s'approcha.

"Qui es-tu ?" Angélus étudia l'homme, ses yeux restant momentanément sur sa prothèse.

"Je travaille pour le même employé que Lilah. Notre objectif reste le même qu'auparavant."

"Tuer Cordélia et damner mon futur moi avec une âme. Bien, je ne le veux pas damné, je le veux mort. Je veux Cordy." Grogna-t-il.

"Vous réussissez, il sera parti et nous sommes plus flexibles sur la façon dont vous tuez Cordélia Chase cette fois-ci, transformez-la si vous voulez, nous nous en fichons."

Angélus rétrécit ses yeux. "Je reste ici." Angélus tourna la tête vers Lilah. "Cette garce voulait me renvoyer."

"Et moi qui pensais qu'on était devenu si proche." Railla Lilah.

"Quoi ? Tu veux écarter tes jambes pour moi une nouvelle fois ? Tu n'y survivrais pas cette fois. Hey, ça serait amusant." Il grimaça avec un sourire.

"Aussi tentant que cela soit, je vais passer." Lilah recula encore plus loin du vampire.

Lindsay roula les yeux. "Tu as baissé Angélus ? Quoi tu ne pouvais pas avoir Angel dans ton lit alors tu as été pour la version maléfique ? T'es un vrai morceau de travail."

"Alors, dit l'homme qui était raide dingue de la putain syphilitique." railla Lilah.

"Les enfants, ai-je besoin de commencer à arracher les têtes ?" dit Angélus de façon menaçante, bas mais avec la capacité d'arrêter les avocats de se chamailler.

Lindsay se retourna vers le vampire. "C'était une erreur d'essayer de vous renvoyer à une période qui mènerait seulement à vous maudirent encore une fois."

Lilah rétrécit ses yeux. "Angel aurait été damné. Il n'aurait pas eu d'âme."

"Dans le 21ème siècle, mais celui-là," Lindsay pointa Angélus, "en ferait juste un autre au 19ème siècle. T'as jamais regardé Star Trek ? Non, Angélus doit être envoyé à un temps après qu'Angel obtienne son âme donc ça n'arrivera plus. Une autre raison de plus de l'envoyer en 1998."

"J'aime ici au 21ème."

"C'est seulement quelques années plus tôt et ici et maintenant, Cordélia était protégée par Angel."

"Je peux le tuer."

"Oui, mais il y a certains avantages pour vous de retourner là-bas, la plus évidente, bien sûr est que c'est là qu'est l'âme de Cordélia."

"Ame ? Je ne veux pas son âme." grogna Angélus.

"Nous comprenons cela, mais c'est l'âme que vous avez besoin de détruire, et là tout de suite elle est hébergée par une Cordélia Chase légèrement plus jeune. Et encore mieux, alors qu'Angel connaît Cordélia il n'a aucun intérêt pour elle. En fait, il est amoureux de la tueuse."

Angélus tomba sur la chaise la plus près, légèrement nauséeux. "Je ne vous crois pas. Amoureux d'une tueuse ? Impossible." Le plus il entendait sur son futur lui, le plus ça le rendait malade.

"Désolé, mais c'est vrai. C'est une amie de Cordélia. Buffy Summers, blonde très jolie, si ça vous fait vous sentir mieux." dit Lindsay légèrement sympathique alors que le vampire devint encore plus pâle que son teint naturel.

"C'est pas le cas." La tête d'Angélus commença à faire mal. Les vampires étaient supposés tuer les tueuses. Son futur lui devait mourir.

"Bien sûr, Angel n'est pas vraiment Angel là maintenant ou plutôt à ce moment-là. Il a perdu son âme après avoir coucher avec la tueuse, déclenchant une clause heureuse dans la malédiction. Maintenant ou à ce moment-là, il est obsédé à la terroriser elle et ses amis. Il est Angélus, vous. Mais, vous n'aurez pas à vous inquiéter qu'il interfère avec vos plans pour Cordélia. D'après les dossiers de la période, il l'a à peine remarquée. Il a ré-obtenus son âme quelques mois plus tard."

"NON." Angélus se leva. "Pas moi - quoi qu'il s'appelle lui-même." Angélus pouvait à peine le croire. Angélus n'aimerait jamais une tueuse ou et ne pourrait pas ne pas remarquer Cordy. Cet Angélus était autant une fraude que le phénomène avec l'âme. "Je vais le tuer."

"Ok." Lindsay haussa les épaules. "Angélus, nous ne vous renvoierons pas en 1898 mais également nous ne vous ramènerons pas dans ce temps, mais ça ne devrait pas vous ennuyer, vous aimez ce temps-ci, bien c'est seulement 2002. Vous serez plutôt près du 21ème siècle et vous aurez Cordélia."

Lilah regarda Lindsay, irritée que l'autre avocat ait dit la vérité à Angélus.

Angélus étudia l'avocat, son expression passive, acquiesçant lentement. Quatre ans, il n'attendrait pas si longtemps pour tuer les avocats.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Part 8 **

Angel était debout alors que Lorne se précipita dans la chambre. "Fredounette a dit que la princesse..." Le démon vert se stoppa et déglutit alors qu'il fixait le corps enclin sur le lit. "Angel." Lorne regarda le vampire.

"Tu dois l'aider. Je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas avec elle. Elle ne veut pas se réveiller. Elle est juste couchée là respirant à peine, ses yeux fixant le plafond sans expression."

Lorne acquiesça, l'expression morose et effrayée du vampire l'inquiétant plus que les mots d'Angel.

Lorne s'assit sur le bord du lit, plaçant le bout de ses doigts sur les tempes de Cordélia. "Allez, ma belle, dis à ton meilleur copain Lorne ce qui ce passe dans cette jolie tête qui est la tienne." Lorne fit bouger ses doigts. Lorne fronça les sourcils, soulevant ses doigts, étudiant la jeune femme. Il réessaya. "Allez, mon cœur." Lorne ferma les yeux, ses mains quittant son visage pour saisirent brièvement sa main, il se leva et prit une profonde respiration avec de se tourner pour faire face à Angel.

"Lorne ?"

Le démon fit à moitié un signe à moitié un haussement d'épaules. "Je ne sais pas, Angel," sa voix sérieuse. "Je ne peux rien lire d'elle."

"Donc, ça n'est pas mystique." Angel ne savait pas si ça le soulageait ou pas. Il n'était pas un docteur, si c'était physique, Angel ne pouvait rien faire sauf attendre et espérer et il devait faire quelque chose, voir Cordélia comme ça le tuait.

"Je n'ai pas dit ça. Je ne peux RIEN lire, Angel. Pas d'aura, pas de rien. Son âme est partie. La princesse est vide. Quelque chose a volé son âme et ça n'est pas naturel." souligna Lorne.

Fred haleta, debout entre Wesley et Gunn. Les trois étaient blottis dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Angel cligna des yeux. "Son âme ? Elle est vivante. Son âme ne peut pas être partie."

Fred cligna des yeux vers Wesley. "Va-t-elle se réveiller maléfique, comme Angel s'il perd son âme ?"

"Elle n'a pas perdu son âme." grogna Angel.

"Angelinou, elle est partie, ce qui reste est seulement un vaisseau." dit gentiment Lorne.

Wesley entra dans la chambre. "Elle ne va pas se réveiller n'est-ce pas - pas sans son âme."

Lorne secoua la tête. "Contrairement à Angelinou, elle a besoin de son âme. Angel est un vampire, l'âme une anomalie. Sans elle, il est toujours un vampire. Angel est le complice de son 'alter égo' méchant. Mais, la Princesse est une humaine, son âme est qui elle est - le corps simplement un beau navire, il vit mais il n'est pas animé sans 'Cordy'. Il n'est rien."

Angel s'immobilisa. "C'est Cordélia. Elle est là-dedans." Sa voix tendant pour ne pas se briser.

Wesley fixa le corps de Cordy. "Quelqu'un a dû lancer un charme, c'est la seule manière."

Angel releva vivement la tête, se dirigeant vers la porte. Finalement quelque chose qu'il pouvait entendre, lui donnant quelque chose à faire.

"Angel, où vas-tu ?"

"Rendre une visite à Lilah," grogna-t-il en disparaissant.

"Ces bâtards ne seraient pas assez stupides pour chercher des misères à Cordy une nouvelle fois..." grommela Gunn et il répondit à sa propre question. "Bien sûr qu'ils le seraient." Il fit un signe de tête vers Wesley. "Devrions-nous aller avec lui ?"

"On se mettrait juste dans le chemin. Fred, pourrait-tu stp m'aider Si Angel ne trouve pas les réponses à Wolfram & Hart, nous avons besoin de le faire."

Fred ôta ses yeux remplis de larmes de Cordy, acquiesçant.

"Putain, cette firme d'avocat a besoin d'être explosée." grommela Gunn.

Lorne acquiesça, totalement d'accord.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Part 9 **

_1998_

Cordélia remontait le trottoir. Elle s'arrêta alors qu'elle tirait sur son col roulé. Seigneur. Elle avait espéré ne plus jamais revoir Sunnydale High. Elle avait pensé que son souhait avait été exaucé quand ça avait explosé en mille morceaux en même temps que le serpent du maire à la remise des prix. Elle n'avait simplement pas vu d'autre option. C'était le seul endroit qu'elle connaissait avec les livres qui pourrait l'aider, avec espoir.

Cordélia avait décidé contre de se précipiter à l'intérieur et demander à Giles de l'aide. Il n'y avait aucun doute que l'observateur de Buffy était l'expert en recherche, mais elle ne voulait pas avoir l'air folle jusqu'à ce qu'elle en soit obligée.

Cordy sursauta alors qu'un bras se jeta autour de ses épaules et qu'un 'salut chérie,' sonna dans ses oreilles.

Elle ses tourna prête à balancer un coup de poing. Oh seigneur. "Alex ?"

"Désolé, j'avais pas l'intention de te faire peur."

"C'est pas le cas," dit-elle d'un ton brusque.

Alex traîna un peu des pieds, les fixant. "Tu es toujours fâchée, hein. J'ai expliqué pourquoi on ne pouvait pas aller au cinéma la nuit dernière. Je devais aider Buffy. Je me ferai pardonner ce soir, je te le promets."

"Pas maintenant, Alex." Cordélia voulait retourner en courant dans sa chambre. Elle aurait dû le deviner aux photos sur sa coiffeuse et le manque de cicatrice sur son estomac. Elle avait 17 ans et était de retour à sortir avec Alex.

"Pas maintenant, ce soir," il sourit stupidement de sa manière vraiment mignonne.

Réfléchi. Réfléchi. Réfléchi. Cordélia soupira. Elle ne pouvait rien faire de trop non-caractéristique, comme étreindre le jeune homme. Elle était réellement plutôt contente de le voir. Enfin s'il s'était montré quelques années plus tard que là, à Hypérion, mais ici, maintenant, quand ils sortaient ensemble, Cordélia avait envie de grogner. A la place, elle roula les yeux. "Ouais, si 'petite Madame aime tuer' ne tire pas sur ta laisse." S'offusqua-elle et elle lui tourna le dos, entrant dans l'école.

Alex soupira, traînant les pieds, regardant alors que Cordélia s'éloignait. Wow. Elle avait de super fesses.

"Hey, Alex."

"Whoaw, du calme avec le sournois et l'effrayant." sursauta Alex.

Buffy railla alors que Willow gloussait.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ?"

"Tu veux dire autre que vous deux ôtant deux ans de ma vie."

Buffy roula les yeux. "Pfft. C'était pas Cordélia ?"

"Elle est fâchée contre moi."

"Et c'est nouveau par rapport à hier, comment ?" Buffy accrocha son bras au coude du garçon. "Allons à l'école. Tu te feras pardonner à temps pour votre prochaine dispute."

Willow acquiesça. "Qui devrait être juste après le déjeuner."

* * *

Cordélia était devant son casier, fixant la serrure. Elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de la combinaison. Pendant quatre ans, cinq jours par semaines, sauf en été, elle avait tournoyé ce stupide truc, cependant pour sa vie elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le premier numéro. Son esprit était un blanc complet, diable elle ne savait même pas dans quelle classe elle était supposée être. Laisse tomber. Elle avait déjà passé ses examens. Cordélia avait le diplôme carbonisé pour le prouver.

Cordélia se dirigea tout droit vers la bibliothèque de l'école.

Super c'était vide. Pas si super, changea son esprit alors que Giles errait de son bureau son nez plongé dans un livre. Typique. "Bonjour, Giles."

Giles releva vite la tête, trébuchant quelques pas alors qu'il clignait des yeux à travers ses lunettes. "Cordélia, tu n'es pas supposée être en classe d'histoire ?"

Histoire. Cordélia acquiesça. Après ça elle avait trigono, gym, déjeuner, chimie, Anglais, étude, et puis elle se réunirait avec les Scoobies pour écouter Alex et Willow aduler Buffy, pendant que Buffy leur raconterait ses dernières plaintes et crises. Oz acquiescerait simplement et garderait son bras autour de la jolie rousse. Il avait été un imbécile autant qu'elle l'avait été. D'un côté plein d'espoir, peut-être que si Cordy était vraiment chanceuse, ce serait plutôt un jour de mauvais cheveux plutôt que Buffy babillant à propos d'Angel. Les pensées de Cordélia firent une halte qui crissa. Angel se montrerait éventuellement. Oh seigneur. Pourrait-elle le voir et ne pas courir se jeter dans ses bras en le suppliant d'arranger quoi qu'il se passe ?

"Cordélia ?" Giles chipota avec ses lunettes, inquiéter par le manque soudain de couleur sur le visage de la jeune femme.

Cordy déglutit et ramena ses yeux sur le bibliothécaire. "Quoi ?"

"Tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air pale comme la mort, peut-être que tu devrais t'asseoir."

"C'est vraiment bon avec la partie de flatteries, purée," Cordélia roula les yeux.

"Ou peut-être que tu devrais aller dans en classe."

"Non," Cordélia pédala en arrière. "Je me sens un peu faible, désolé que je sois devenue cassante. Perte de sang à la tête, me rend d'une humeur difficile, Mrs. Sanderson a dit que je pouvais aller me coucher. Mais, eww, se coucher sur un lit d'infirmerie. Qui sait qui y a été en dernier et avec quoi, donc je suis venue ici. Personne ne vient ici. Bon sauf les crétins et les débiles." Cordélia trouvait un peu effrayant à quel point c'était facile de se re-glisser dans son attitude du lycée.

"Oui, bien..."

"Ne me laissez pas déranger n'importe quelle vieille poussiéreuse prophétie, parchemin ou rituel avec lequel vous étiez en train de vous ennuyer," elle lui fit signe de s'éloigner.

Giles acquiesça, pas trop sûr de quoi dire en réponse.

"Hey, Giles," Cordélia appela après l'homme. "Que savez-vous sur le voyage dans le temps ?"

"Voyage dans le temps ?" Giles fit une pause dans son retour vers son bureau. Il ôta ses lunettes et fit face à Cordélia. "Le voyage dans le temps est le résultat de quelques écrivains et réalisateurs de film très imaginatifs et intelligents, et de nombreux très mauvais."

"Donc vous dites de la fiction, ceci d'un observateur de tueuse. Pour un fervent croyant des prophéties, démons, vampires, portails, sorcières, et autres choses commodes surnaturelles, vous êtes un peu étroit d'esprit, pas vrai ? Tsk, Tsk. Donc, est-ce que ça signifie que vous n'avez aucun livre sur le sujet dans ces piles de vieux livres ?"

Giles chipota avec ses lunettes. 'Commodes' ? "Je crois qu'il y a quelques livres de Fiction dans l'allée trois."

"Fiction, super. Hey.." Cordélia souffla un éclat d'air à travers ses lèvres. Mince, qu'est-ce que l'Anglais de Giles devenait plus approprié et écourté quand il était contrarié, tout comme Wesley. Ca devait avoir à faire avec les internats ou peut-être l'eau en Angleterre.

"Excuse-moi ?" Giles re-fit une pause dans l'embrasure de son bureau.

"J'ai demandé si vous aviez du papier et un stylo, j'ai laissé le mien... quelque part..." Elle fit des gestes d'une manière extravagante.

"Tu as demandé un Wesley, pour du papier et un stylo."

"C'est vrai ? Whoops." Elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche. "Je...wow, encore un léger délire," elle fit vivement un signe devant son visage. "Perte de sang, truc effrayant." Elle lança un sourire rayonnant.

Giles étudia la jeune femme pendant un moment. Il comprenait vraiment rarement complètement les personnes confiées à sa garde, et des fois trouvait leur comportement d'adolescent tout à fait bizarre, mais celui de Cordélia était plus embrouillant que d'habitude ce matin. Il secoua la tête, alla dans son bureau et revint avec du papier et un stylo.

"Merci, Giles. Vous voyez, je sais qui vous êtes, le sang circule de nouveau, faisant que le mécanisme de ce cerveau re-fonctionne."

"Oui. Hum. Je serai dans mon bureau si tu as besoin de quelque chose d'autre."

Cordélia acquiesça. Ca n'avait pas été trop mal. Sur une échelle de un à dix, elle était définitivement à un et demi. Cordélia soupira en s'asseyant, prenant le papier. Le voyage dans le temps, que savait-elle ? Pas beaucoup, seulement ce qu'elle avait apprit des épisodes de Star Trek que Wesley lui avait fait regarder et ce qu'elle avait expérimenté elle-même.

Elle écrivit. NE PAS CHANGER L'HISTOIRE.

Bien, mais ça ne l'aidait pas avec comment elle avait fini avec son esprit de 20 ans dans son passé de 17 ans. Elle soupira. Sa première pensée vraiment cohérente alors qu'elle conduisait vers l'école avait été que Wolfram & Hart était derrière ça d'une façon ou d'une autre. Mais le temps qu'elle se gare dans le parking, elle n'avait pas été capable de mettre du sens dans ce raisonnement. Auparavant ils l'avaient renvoyée corps et tout pour qu'Angélus puisse la tuer, et puis ramener Angélus dans le présent quand ça avait échoué. Mais, pourquoi juste renvoyé son esprit. Pourquoi maintenant ? Même si Angélus se montrait, Angel la protégerait. Biensûr, le vampire de ce temps ne savait pas qu'elle était son âme sœur, il pensait que c'était Buffy... eww. Cordélia éloigna cette douloureuse variété de pensée. Elle avait essayé vraiment fort de ne pas penser au quoi de Buffy et Angel pendant ceci quand elle s'était retrouvée emprisonnée.

Goût discutable de côté, Angel était toujours un bon gars dans ce maintenant et Cordélia ne pouvait pas croire que cette version sexy, stoïque, ne portant que du noir, boudeur majeur, obsédé par Buffy resterai simplement assis si son ancien-lui-maléfique se montrait et essayait de la tuer. Donc, vraiment ça ne serait pas très différent de quand Angélus s'était montré en 2002, bon sans le sexe heureux et hallucinant une fois que les méchants étaient battus.

Malgré le vœu précédant de ne pas risquer de changer l'histoire en allant droit chez cet Angel et soulager sa situation, si Angélus se montrait, elle courrait chez le vampire avec une âme.

Cordélia soupira et frotta les marques sous son chandail, souhaitant tellement qu'elle soit de retour avec son Angel. Elle jeta un œil à sa liste. Rien. Sauf les règles de Star Trek et un groupe de gribouillage et griffonnage. Grande aide. Elle loucha sur les numéros écrits sur la page. "Euréka." Elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche. Maudit soit Wesley.

"Cordélia ?"

Cordélia sourit. "Hey regardez."

"Ne pas changer l'histoire ?"

"Oh." Cordélia referma le bloc de papier. "Non, je viens juste de me rappeler la combinaison de mon casier. Perte de sang, toute partie." Elle sourit pour l'explication.

Giles chipota avec ses lunettes, entièrement confus. "Bon alors je suppose que tu devrais aller à ton prochain cours."

Cordélia laissa tomber sa tête sur le bureau. Trigono. Elle détestait la trigono. Ca n'était pas juste. Cordélia avait déjà reçu son diplôme. Oh bien, peut-être qu'elle se rappellerait les réponses et ne serait pas réellement obligée de réfléchit aux problèmes de math.

"Biensûr, pourquoi pas." Cordélia soupira. "A tout à l'heure, Giles."


	10. Chapitre 10

**Part 10 **

_Présent_

Wesley se leva alors qu'Angel entrait dans le lobby.

"Lilah est partie, sa secrétaire a dit un congé médical. J'ai cherché dans son bureau, après j'ai questionné quelques autres employés avant que la sécurité n'arrive. Rien, aucune indication sur ce qu'ils ont fait à Cordélia."

"Peut-être qu'ils n'ont rien fait, peut-être que c'est une nouvelle menace." suggéra Wesley.

Angel fixa son ami. "C'est eux. J'y retournerai et en questionnerai d'autre demain soir."

"Leur sécurité sera renforcée, Gunn et moi viendrons avec toi."

"Je suis plus rapide tout seul." Il se tourna et monta les escaliers, vers Cordélia.

"Etait-ce du sang sur sa chemise, est-il blessé ?" Fred mordit sa lèvre, inquiète.

"Ca n'était pas le sien." Gunn secoua la tête. "Questionner ? Le vamp a pété la gueule à quelques avocats ce soir."

"A peut-être même tuer certains." Wesley haussa les épaules.

"Wesley... ?" Fred cligna des yeux.

"Je m'en inquiéterai quand je serai sûr que Wolfram & Hart n'a rien à faire avec ce qui est arrivé à Cordélia." Wesley retourna dans son bureau.

"Charles ?" demanda Fred.

"Fred, je dois être du côté de Wesley et du vamp sur ça. C'est Cordy."

"Je sais, alors ne pense-tu pas que toi et Wesley devriez aller avec lui, plus de terrain couvert et d'avocats questionner ?"

"Fred ?" demanda Gunn, choqué.

"C'est Cordy, c'est mon amie." Dit fermement Fred.

* * *

Angel déplaça la chaise à côté du lit sa main bougeant pour prendre celle immobile de Cordy. La chaleur était toujours là prouvant la vie, mais l'esprit, l'essence qui faisait battre son cœur de manière impossible, était absent. Angel donnerait son âme pour la sienne, tout pour voir la lumière qui faisait ces yeux bruns mortellement vide flamboyer, briller et scintiller avec un kaléidoscope de tonalités brunes, dorées et vertes. Son rire, ses réprimandes, sa moue, son sourire, seigneur son sourire, son amour inimaginable, il avait besoin de tout récupérer. Angel serra sa poigne sur la main de la jeune femme, reposant sa tête sur son faible battement de cœur, promettant au son fragile qu'il arrangerait ça, la ramènerait à lui. Il le devait. 


	11. Chapitre 11

**Part 11 **

_1998_

Seigneur c'était horrifiant. Cordélia était en enfer. Elle le savait. Le lycée était nul. Comment ne l'avait-elle pas su quand elle y était ? Biensûr, elle avait finalement découvert qu'elle était sur la bouche de l'ENFER, mais comment se faisait-il qu'elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point toute l'expérience du lycée avait été infernale ?

Elle n'avait pas oublié à quel point sortir avec Alex l'avait poussée de son piédestal de Queen C, mais la version souvenue n'avait pas été si mauvaise, elle était parvenue à bloquer tous les murmures et les attitudes idiotes des ses anciennes amies/moutons. La première fois, Cordélia avait gardé la tête haute et leur avait lance son regard noir'Je suis toujours Cordélia Chase, supérieur, ne l'oubliez pas', maintenant son regard noir était accompagné par le roulement des yeux 'Doux Jésus, grandissez et trouvez-vous une vie, ne perdez pas votre temps à être idiot, il y a des mauvais trucs là-dehors, être la plus populaire dans une école qui est condamné à exploser n'est pas le début et la fin de toute l'existence.'

Hummph. Seigneur, à quel point est-ce que sa vie l'avait amenée loin en moins de quatre ans, mais aussi elle supposait qu'avoir les visions, être kidnappée, et torturée plus de fois que c'était nécessaire pouvait faire ça à une personne, diable, elle était dans son corps de 17 ans, revivant la trigono et la tentative pathétique d'Harmony à être Queen H - kidnappée ET torturée, un compromis infernal deux en un.

Cordélia avait à moitié à l'esprit d'attaquer Harmony, puisque les vilains réels de sa situation insupportable étaient inconnus et inaccessibles, et expliqué très lentement à la faible fille que les grosses bananes de second lieu ne faisaient pas de très bonnes garces et que Harmony ferait un vampire encore pire qu'une garce dans le futur. L'attitude penaude majeure d'Harmony étant le trait de personnalité principal qui la suivrait dans la vie de mort-vivant... et le, bon, le besoin de tuer, mais Harmony aurait tout de même besoin d'un groupe de vamps dingues d'Amway pour lui dire de le faire - la fille était une suiveuse et en serait toujours une.

Puis il y avait Alex, gentil, ok, sauf qu'elle savait où allait ce futur, une barre dans l'estomac et une jolie cicatrice de rupture comme souvenir. Elle l'avait presque flanqué par terre la dernière fois qu'il avait essayé de la conduire dans un placard. S'embrasser dans un placard. Seigneur. Ok, c'était marrant JADIS. Mais maintenant, Cordélia voulait crier.

Elle poussa les portes de la bibliothèque. Oh ouais, tout le gang était là. Elle était parvenue à éviter de parler réellement à Buffy ou à Willow durant la journée entière. Pas que ça l'aurait dérangé dans d'autres circonstances, genre trois-quatre ans dans le futur à L.A, mais là maintenant, la petite tueuse blonde allait probablement les régaler avec une heure remplie de drame d'Angel-ci et Angel-ça. Et Willow, diable, elle allait juste bégayer et acquiescer sympathiquement à chaque ennui conçu de la vie remplie de drame de 'Buffy la Grande', pendant que Oz regarderait avec adoration l'innocente rousse, ne connaissant pas le futur. Imbécile. Et Alex halèterait à chaque mot. Appelez Cordy l'imbécile de n'avoir pas vu le 'quoi' d'Alex et Willow. Appelez Alex un imbécile quand il s'avère que Willow aimait vraiment les filles.

Cordélia n'était tellement pas d'humeur pour ce voyage de retour dans la mémoire et la connaissance de ce que seraient les résultats. Elle regarda la tueuse, scrutant la queue de cheval blonde négligée. D'un autre côté, peut-être que tout ce qu'elle devrait entendre serait à propos d'une crise du jour de mauvais cheveux.

Cordélia fit un signe de tête à leur reconnaissance, se dirigeant vers la chaise qu'Alex avait tirée ou plutôt traînée de sa position assise. "Hey. Est-ce qu'on parle encore, ou es-tu toujours en train de tirer des picots et des flèches ?"

Cordélia soupira, sa garce interne réduite au silence, il était vraiment mignon, un crétin, mais chou, bon autant qu'il ait été capable de l'être. La rétrospection était si grande et fâcheuse là tout de suite. "Désolé, mauvaise journée, je ne me sentais pas bien." Elle lui fit un bécot sur la joue. Son cœur fondit un petit peu devant le sourire sur le visage du garçon. Oh Alex. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu passer au-dessus de ses obsessions de tueuse et sorcière ? Il était si mignon. Elle sourit sincèrement au jeune homme.

Alex bégaya quelque chose et tomba presque de la chaise devant le sourire éclatant. Dieu tout puissant. Il n'avait jamais vu ça auparavant, c'était magnifique.

"Maladroit." rit doucement Cordélia, le redressant sur sa chaise, tirant sur son col. "Crétin de la mode."

Alex cligna des yeux, tout comme le reste des occupants de la pièce. Cordélia avait insulté Alex. Vérifié normal, le sourire et le ton tendre, vérifié uh uh, trop bizarre.

"Hum, Cordélia, tu ne te sens pas bien ?" demanda calmement Willow, ne sachant jamais vraiment comment la brunette réagirait.

"C'est rien, juste ..." Cordélia agita sa main dans les airs. " Je vais bien, merci cependant."

Willow fit un petit sourire en retour à celui de Cordy. C'était bizarre. Alex s'était plaint toute la journée que Cordélia avait été grossière et insultante. Et Willow savait pour presque un fait que la jeune femme s'était esquivée dans les toilettes plutôt que de lui parler à elle et à Buffy dans le salon des étudiants avant le déjeuner. Mais maintenant... Cordélia était souriante et était presque gentille. Willow haussa les épaules, peut-être que Cordélia était vraiment malade. Incertaine, Willow se réinstalla sur les jambes de son petit ami silencieux.

Alex se pencha vers Cordélia, profitant de son surprenant agrément. "Alors ce soir, le cinéma, ou peut-être le Bronze ?"

Cordélia plissa son visage. Ok, elle ne détestait plus Alex, mais ça ne signifiait pas qu'elle voulait nécessairement passer du temps toute seule avec son ex petit ami, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus faire disparaître son sourire désireux.

"Que dirais-tu du Bronze, on peut tous y aller ?" demanda-t-elle à Willow, Oz, et Buffy. Elle cacha son humiliation à son indication impulsive. Si Buffy venait ça signifiait qu'Angel se montrerait probablement, se cachant dans un coin quelque part. Les yeux de Cordélia se posèrent sur les ombres sombres de la bibliothèque, cherchant le vampire. Il était presque l'heure pour lui de se montrer et de se mélanger dans le boisage.

Buffy rida son front. "J'ai besoin de patrouiller et... M'assurer," ses épaules délicates très trompeuses s'effondrèrent, "M'assurer qu'Angélus n'a pas... n'est pas." Ses yeux bleus s'attristèrent alors qu'elle fut incapable de finir.

"Buffy, ça va aller. Tu..." Bégaya Willow, sa voix encourageante et triste.

"Vas être capable de le tuer... ouais. Moi - tueuse, Angélus - maléfique ex petit ami vampire qui veut tuer mes amis, ouais." Répéta-t-elle tristement et puis elle acquiesça avec un sourire forcé. "Que diriez-vous que je vous rejoigne là-bas ?"

"On ira avec toi, puis on pourra aller au Bronze, pas vrai, Cordy. Cordy ?" Alex jeta un coup d'œil devant le silence de sa petite amie.

Cordélia était gelée sur place, le sang vidé de son visage. Elle cligna des yeux alors que son estomac tournoya et se retourna, forçant son chemin jusqu'à sa gorge. Elle sauta sur ses pieds et couru.

"Quoi ?" Alex se leva.

"Elle avait l'air malade. Cordélia était vraiment malade, " Willow fit un signe de tête vers Oz, finalement satisfaite de l'attitude gentille de tout à l'heure de Cordy.

* * *

Cordélia reposa son visage transpirant de façon non-élégante sur la porcelaine fraîche d'une de nombreuses toilettes de l'école. Stupide. Stupide. Elle fut tentée de marteler sa tête dans la froideur.

La jeune femme prit une profonde respiration, se levant. Cordélia alla près de l'évier, reconnaissante que les cours étaient finis. Elle pouvait avoir un moment de paix entre les murs des toilettes. Elle éclaboussa de l'eau sur son visage, en-même temps avalant des poignées d'eau pour se débarrasser de la bile qui corrompait toujours sa bouche.

Stupide. Cordélia glissa contre le mur et saisi sa tête, les larmes coulant librement. C'était obligé d'être Wolfram & Hart - ils l'avaient juste jetée d'une différente manière dans une période différente où Angélus pourrait la tuer sans qu'Angel soit dans les alentours pour la sauver.

Bon dieu. Elle n'avait pas oublié mais elle n'y avait pas pensé. Elle avait 17 ans, ça signifiait que Buffy aussi - leur anniversaire étaient proche l'un de l'autre. Buffy et Angel avaient couché ensemble à l'anniversaire de Buffy, et vlan quel anniversaire, devenir non-vierge et libérer Angélus.

Angel n'avait pas été en enfer jusqu'à, bien, bon sang. Cordélia n'était pas sure, toutes ses années de lycée étaient brouillées ensemble dans sa mémoire. Mais c'était trop loin, Cordélia le savait. Le vampire avec une âme était hors de son atteinte une nouvelle fois. Cordélia avait juré qu'elle ne violerait pas la Principale Directive de Star Trek - et supplier Angel de l'aider, le laisser savoir son futur. Mais, profondément, si elle ne pouvait pas avoir son Angel à elle, elle avait compté sur cet Angel comme dernier ressort si elle ne pouvait pas s'en sortir toute seule. Et maintenant c'était parti. Il était parti, pas seulement parti mais le danger. Si elle vivait assez longtemps, elle le verrait revenir magnifique et avec une âme. Mais vivrait-elle assez longtemps ?

Cordélia déglutit, essuyant son visage et retournant à l'évier. Elle devait réfléchir. Qu'avait dit Angel ? Il se souvenait d'elle, mais pas qui elle était. Juste qu'elle était une brunette qui était partie loin d'Angélus en 1898. Il avait dit une magnifique brunette pleine de fougue. Cordélia voulait à nouveau pleurer avec le souvenir. Elle et Angel avaient été blottit dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sa nouvelle marque sur son cou succédant celle d'Angélus, il lui avait raconté doucement qu'il s'était souvenu d'elle et qu'il était si reconnaissant de son amour pour Buffy, parce que s'il n'était pas tombé amoureux de Buffy, alors quand Angélus serait apparut à Sunnydale, il aurait reconnu Cordélia de ce passé et l'aurait prise et aurait détruis leurs deux futurs.

Cordélia prit une autre profonde respiration. Elle se rappelait avoir été irritée que quand elle avait vu Angel pour la première fois, avant qu'elle sache qu'il était un vampire, son attention avait été focalisée sur Buffy. Il avait été si sexy, ça avait seulement juste qu'il soit attiré par Queen C, la tueuse pour les mecs et les rendez-vous, mais maintenant elle était aussi reconnaissante qu'Angel l'avait été.

Elle rit doucement pour la moue exagérée qu'elle avait faite, des années plus tard, alors qu'Angel expliquait son soulagement. Elle s'était plainte, avait ordonné, et l'avait supplié qu'il lui prouve que c'était elle et uniquement elle qu'il aimait à ce moment-là. Cordélia abaissa son col roulé, regardant les marques qui prouvaient l'amour d'Angel et son besoin, à lui et à elle.

Cordy se pencha vers le haut mettant ses mains sur l'évier. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire était éviter Angélus. Il n'avait pas envie d'elle. Wolfram & Hart avait foiré. Et Cordélia était obligée de croire qu'Angel et sa famille savaient que quelque chose n'allait pas et l'arrangerait, la sauverait.

"Cordélia," Buffy passa sa tête par la porte. Elle n'avait pas vraiment voulu venir après Cordélia. Mais Alex semblait si inquiet. Et Willow ne voulait pas se lever de sa chaise trop confortable sur les jambes de Oz et trop inconfortable à venir voir comment allait Cordélia. Donc, il ne restait que Buffy.

Cordy éclaboussa plus d'eau sur son visage avant de se tourner vers la tueuse. "Je suppose que je suis malade. " elle esquissa un sourire. "Hum, pourrais-tu dire à Alex que je suis désolée, mais que je ne crois pas que je peux aller au Bronze ce soir. Je vais juste aller à la maison."

"Biensûr," Buffy aimait plutôt bien une Cordélia malade. Elle ne sautait pas à la gorge des gens ou n'était pas une garce majeure. "Hum, je vais t'accompagner à ta voiture, il fait noir." Buffy cligna des yeux. "Vampires," ne voulant pas nommer celui qui l'effrayait le plus.

Cordélia acquiesça. Si Angélus était là-dehors sa focalisation serait sur Buffy et à chaque fois qu'Angélus et Buffy s'étaient rencontrés dans le passé, aucun des deux ne semblaient capable de tuer l'autre, Angélus avec son arrogance qu'un autre jour viendrait et Buffy avec son hésitation, jusqu'à ce dernier jour et l'épée qui avait envoyé Angel en enfer.

Cordélia s'arrêta dans le vestibule. "Buffy, je suis désolé que tu ais expérimenté Angélus, il est effrayant et un bâtard arrogant et il est Angel. Je suis désolée." dit Cordélia connaissant maintenant à 100 pour cent la douleur par laquelle la blonde passait.

"Il n'est pas Angel." Buffy lança un regard méchant.

"Il l'est. Il n'a juste pas d'âme. Mais les autres trucs sont toujours là, le désir de tuer, de se nourrir, de posséder... mais."

"Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Angélus n'est pas Angel." Buffy lança un autre regard noir, tournant sur ses talons laissant Cordélia seule dans le hall.

Cordélia fixa après la blonde fâchée en démenti. Sa main retourna à sa gorge. Buffy avait tellement tort. Elle soupira. Elle n'avait pas voulu fâcher la tueuse. Cordélia haussa les épaules. Bon l'histoire n'était pas changée. Buffy n'allait toujours pas être sa meilleure amie.

* * *

Cordélia déverrouilla sa porte avec soulagement.

Elle plissa le front devant la note sur le frigo. C'était de Marie lui rappelant que la bonne allait chez sa sœur pour la semaine et que les repas de Cordy était dans le congélateur. Marie avait aussi utilement écrit que ses parents avaient appelé et qu'ils restaient plus longtemps dans les Caymans. Cordélia jeta la note au loin.

Avant elle se rappelait s'être sentie blessée que ses parents avaient prolongé ce voyage, mais maintenant elle était juste contente. Avoir affaire à ses parents n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle avait recherché. Caymans. Cordélia railla. C'est ça, Papa cache cet argent comme ça les impôts et ta fille n'en auront rien.

Cordélia fixa le frigo rempli, sortant le souper de Marie. Ca semblait magnifique et si peu appétissant. Elle ferma la porte en la claquant. Elle avait du travail à faire. D'abord cependant, elle devait trouver des vêtements confortables.

Une fois plaquée dans son pantalon extensible noir, sa chemise trop grande et ses cheveux en queue de cheval, Cordélia s'installa sur le divan pour rechercher le matériel qu'elle avait prit sur son chemin de l'école à la maison. Elle étudia le titre et poussa 'Retour vers le Futur' dans le vidéo.

Cordélia avança les premières parties. Elle n'avait pas un voyage dans le temps de DeLorean, alors pourquoi s'en tracassé. Elle regarda le voyage de temps des années 1950 de Marty McFly - avança durant la laideur de la mère de Marty en train de le frapper. Cordélia laissa aller le film à la scène où le futur père de Marty obtienne finalement une paire et tabasse Biff. Puis, elle avança jusqu'à la fin.

Cordélia éteignit la TV. Marty avait changé le futur pour le mieux. Donc, est-ce que ça voulait dire que la règle de Star Trek n'était pas toujours sacro-sainte ? Cordélia plissa le visage, essayant de mieux se souvenir des séquences de terreurs d'Angélus durant cette période.

A l'école, elle avait entendu certains des élèves mâles dirent à quel point Jenny Calendar était chaude. Donc, Cordélia pouvait assumer que l'enseignante était toujours en vie. D'un autre côté, c'était la bouche de l'enfer, peut-être qu'ils avaient des rêves mouillés à propos d'une femme morte. Cependant, Giles n'avait pas semblé avoir le cœur brisé et Buffy avait été triste, mais pas déchirée par la culpabilité de la douleur de son Observateur.

Cordélia mordit sa lèvre. Pouvait-elle aller chez Ms. Calendar et la supplier d'obtenir le sort de l'âme et le faire avant que Ms. Calendar ou qui que ce soit d'autre ne meurt ? Est-ce que récupérer l'âme d'Angel plus tôt au lieu de plus tard changerait les choses pour le pire ? Cordélia ne pouvait pas voir comment. Angel... Cordélia secoua la tête. Des doutes et des avertissements inondèrent son esprit. La mort de Jenny Calendar, la torture de Giles, le voyage latéral d'Angel en enfer, son retour, sa culpabilité, la prudence initiale de Buffy envers lui à cause de tout ce qu'il avait fait en tant qu'Angélus étaient des facteurs principaux dans la décision d'Angel de quitter Buffy et Sunnydale. Sans qu'ils ne se produisent, irait-il tout de même à L.A, serait-il tout de même un guerrier pour les Puissances, aurait-il sa chance de rédemption ? Jésus christ. Elle commençait à avoir une migraine. Ses yeux s'élargirent alors qu'elle reconnaissait les signes. Cordélia sortit à peine un cri étranglé avant que son cerveau n'explose en feu et que la vision ne bombarde tous ses sens.

Cordélia s'écroula sur le divan alors que ses mains poussèrent contre ses yeux, ses dents amenant le sang sur ses lèvres pour s'empêcher de crier. Cordélia berça son corps tremblant alors que la douleur et les images traversèrent son esprit.

Cordélia trébucha sur ses pieds, son poids se penchant sur l'accoudoir du divan, la vision partie, mais la douleur restant un broyage pointu qui faisait palpiter les lumières blanches contre l'arrière de ses yeux.

Cordélia obligea son corps à se redresser. Elle connaissait cette douleur. Elle pouvait la supporter. Ne pas penser à la potion. Elle n'était pas là, tout comme les bras forts d'Angel n'étaient pas là, la serrant, apaisant la douleur.

Elle se concentra à monter en haut des escaliers jusqu'au cabinet de médicaments de sa mère. La femme avait une pharmacie là-dedans. Quelque chose là devait aider Cordélia à penser et fonctionner.

Cordélia loucha, poussant à travers les diverses prescriptions cherchant quelque chose avec le mot codéine dedans. Finalement, avec un soupire, elle trouva une bouteille d'aspirine hautement dosée, l'étiquette d'avertissement rouge ordonnait une utilisation limitée. Elle en prit trois et s'effondra contre le lavabo de la salle de bain de sa mère.

Cordélia prit de profondes respirations égales, calmant le broyage, laissant le médicament faire effet. La palpitation diminua assez, la rendant confiante pour se lever et réfléchir.

La Cordélia Chase de 1998 n'avait pas de visions. Si elle disait à Buffy que ces deux gamins... Stupides gamins. Qui se pelotait dans un cimetière à Sunnyhell ? Pourquoi ne portaient-ils pas simplement des signes - 'Dîner Gratuit' ? Ca n'était pas comme s'ils étaient la tueuse et Angel se glissant derrière les tombes à se bécoter. Deux vampires ces tourtereaux pouvaient s'en occuper. Mais ces gamins.

Cordélia soupira, elle n'était pas supposée avoir les visions. Si elle sauvait le couple, elle changerait l'histoire. Mais, Cordélia n'arrivait pas à croire que les Puissances lui enverraient une vision juste pour merder tout encore plus ou pour qu'elle laisse les victimes de sa vision mourir.

Décision faite, Cordélia alla dans l'armoire de son père, en sortant une longue veste. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, se glissant dans ses chaussures de sport, et bourrant les poches de son père avec des croix et spritcheurs d'eau bénite. Bon sang, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas de pieux ou d'arbalètes ? Ouais, parce que la Cordélia de 1998 restait sur la touche et attendait d'être sauvée. Stupide fille. Cordélia donna un coup de pieds dans sa table de nuit, cassant chaque pied, cachant les armes impromptues dans la veste et dans la ceinture de son pantalon.


	12. Chapitre 12

**Part 12 **

Cordélia entra dans le cimetière. Bon sang, Buffy avait dit qu'elle allait patrouiller ce soir avant d'aller au Bronze. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas là à faire ceci ?

Ouais, parce que la vision était venue à Cordy - vision girl. Cordélia devenait fâchée. Les Puissances savaient qu'elle n'avait pas son guerrier à qui dire sa vision, alors pourquoi s'en tracasser. Pour des êtres supérieurs, ils étaient nuls.

Cordélia fit taire son soupir fâché et continua de marcher, scannant la zone pour ses victimes.

Elle s'arrêta, voyant les deux gamins, s'embrassant comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain. D'un autre côté, peut-être qu'ils savaient quelque chose qu'elle ne savait pas. "Dégager d'ici."

"Cordélia Chase ?" La jeune fille cligna des yeux. "Tu es Cordélia Chase." Dit la fille avec un peu de crainte.

Super. C'était tout ce dont Cordélia avait besoin - Des premières années. "Allez-y, partez. Se bécoter devrait se faire sur le siège arrière d'une voiture, pas dans un cimetière. Vous ne savez rien ? Maintenant partez."

"Mais ils sont notre repas." Une voix flotta dans la nuit.

Cordélia tourna sur elle-même alors que deux vampires apparurent de derrière un des plus grands monuments construits pour honorer les pères de la ville.

"Prenez une pizza." Cordélia se plaça entre le jeune couple et les vampires. Elle fut soulagée quand elle entendit le cri de la fille et le bruit de pas de course qui quittait la zone.

"Oh, es-tu la livreuse ? Je suis ok avec ça."

"Pfft." Cordélia se tourna, essayant de garder le vampire qui était rester silencieux dans sa ligne de vue alors qu'il commençait à marcher à pas de loup tout autour.

Cordélia sentit le mouvement de l'air et puis sentit des bras forts la saisirent. Elle se tourna, utilisant le coup de pied qu'Angel lui avait appris. Le vampire tomba en arrière alors que l'autre décida de la fermer et de charger.

Cordélia balança son poing, sortant son spritcheur, brûlant les yeux du vampire avec l'eau bénite. Elle sortit rapidement son pieu du dos de son pantalon et se précipita.

Elle eut moins d'une seconde pour se féliciter sur la pile de poussière, quand elle fut plaquée au sol. Cordélia se tortilla, essayant de garder son cou hors de portée du vampire.

Le vampire tira le col de Cordélia d'un coup sec, ses crocs prêts à plonger quand il se redressa vivement.

"Tu as été marquée." Le vamp renifla. Ses yeux jaunes s'élargirent. "Merde, désolé. Stp ne le dis pas, ok. Je vais m'en aller." Le vampire se releva immédiatement, tirant Cordélia sur ses pieds, frottant la verste de la jeune femme d'une façon d'excuse.

"Il n'y a aucune raison de mentionner ceci, c'était une erreur honnête, le mot ne sort pas de toi. Je ne savais pas qu'il avait clamé une mortelle. Si j'avais su que tu lui appartenais, je n'aurais jamais essayé de te mordre. Aucune chance. Ne le dis pas, stp. Tu voudras peut-être lui dire cependant de faire ses marques un peu plus grandes, tu sais plus apparentes, ou nous laisser savoir, laisser sortir le mot, tu sais, ou au moins tu pourrais porter des chemises plus basses, juste pour qu'on sache rien qu'en un coup d'œil, juste quelques suggestions pour éviter que ce type de chose ne se reproduise dans le future, tu sais. Je suis vraiment désolé, stp ne le dis pas," le vampire fit un signe de la tête lui donnant raison.

Cordélia se balança et donna un coup de pied, "Et le mot ne sort pas de moi, espèce de crétin mort, tu sais," ajouta-t-elle alors que son pieu plongea dans sa poitrine.

Bien c'était vraiment intéressant. Angélus bougea de derrière les arbres fixant la jeune femme qui bourrait ses armes dans sa poche, et puis qui tira sur le col de sa chemise et de sa veste. Cordélia Chase ne pouvait pas seulement se battre mieux qu'elle ne le laissait paraître, elle cachait la marque d'un vampire, pas une morsure, mais une marque. Angélus réfléchit à ce qu'il savait sur la petite amie de l'âne-Alex, elle détestait tout ce qui était vampire, cependant, elle se laissait être marquée. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'un certain vampire l'ait juste prise.

Angélus rétrécit les yeux. Les marques de qui auraient pu effrayer ce vampire si rapidement ? Angélus était le seul qui pouvait foutre les jetons aux idiots morts de cette ville. S'il y avait un nouveau joueur qui rôdait autour, Angélus avait besoin de le savoir. Il se déplaça rapidement.

"Cordélia" il dit son nom d'un ton moqueur," pleine de petits secrets dégoûtants, n'est-ce pas ?" Angélus sourit alors que la fille s'immobilisa, la peur s'émanant de son sang. Ses yeux se rétrécirent à nouveau alors que la peur fut repoussée et que l'adolescente le fixa droit dans les yeux.

"Angélus, plein de merde, n'est-ce pas ? Va foutre en l'air la tête de ton obsession blonde, sois un amour et va-t-en, j'ai eu une mauvaise nuit." sourit Cordélia. Et aussitôt que ses mots sortirent de sa bouche, elle grimaça. Bon sang, elle aurait dû crier et pas parler.

Angélus étudia la fille, restant enraciné à son endroit, trop intéressé par l'accroissement de la peur de la jeune femme, à la colère, à la peur et maintenant de retour à la colère mais cette fois la colère semblait être dirigée à l'intérieur plutôt que vers lui.

Ok. Cordélia pouvait arranger ça. Elle hurla jusqu'aux cieux et déguerpit en courant.

Angélus démarra. Il rattrapa la fille avant qu'elle ne fasse dix pas.

"Ca valait la peine d'essayer." Elle lança un regard noir, sa langue refusant de suivre le plan de son cerveau. "Dois-je mentionner que je ne vaux pas la peine d'être tuée ? Buffy ne versera pas une larme, on est pas vraiment amies."

"Tu t'es cachée, pas vrai Cordélia. Plus forte que tu ne joues, moins dégoûtée par mon espèce. Tu racontais des petits mensonges pendant tout ce temps, laisse voir qui a eut un goût." La main libre d'Angélus alla vers le col de sa chemise.

Cordélia réagit simplement. Elle donna un coup de pieds dans les testicules du vampire.

Angélus chancela en arrière, grognant sur ses genoux. Bon sang ça faisait mal. Il allait la tuer.

Angélus rattrapa la jeune fille qui courait une nouvelle fois, la plaquant contre un mausolée en ciment. "Refais ça et tu es morte. Je voulais juste te poser une question."

Cordélia railla. Elle fixa le vampire, sa force brutale serrant ses épaules, sa présence impossible à bouger. Elle sourit. Angel lui avait apprit ça. Elle balança son coude plié, frappant le côté de sa palme contre la gorge d'Angélus. Elle grogna avec satisfaction alors que le vampire tomba.

Elle se tourna, entendant son nom crié. Jésus christ. Elle baissa les yeux sur le vampire qui luttait pour se mettre sur ses pieds. "Dégage d'ici ou ta petite amie va te tuer. Bon sang, Angel, lève-toi et cours." Supplia-t-elle, tirant sur le poids lourd du vampire.

"Cordy ? Oh seigneur, Angélus l'a." le cri d'Alex flotta dans l'air.

"Alex c'est ok," dit Buffy à vitesse maximum.

"Tu as dit que ça me donnerait 3 secondes, ça en fait au moins cinq. Lève-toi, jète-moi à travers le satané cimetière et cours." Cordélia se tourna vers le vampire assommé.

"Abruti." dit Cordélia d'une façon modeste, ensuite elle se tourna et cria. "Aide-moi, Alex. Angélus essaye de me tuer." Se lamenta-t-elle au sommet de ses poumons (J'suis pas sure que ça se dise, mais bon...). "Dégage d'ici, espèce d'imbécile," murmura-t-elle au vampire et elle se tourna, "Buffy, merci mon dieu," Cordélia s'agrippa à Buffy, bloquant son passage jusqu'à Angélus.

Angélus sauta sur ses pieds. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait, mais quoi que ce soit, il ne sentait pas en forme pour combattre Buffy juste là.

Buffy se libéra de Cordélia, "Bon sang, dégage de moi. Où est-il allé ?" hurla-t-elle.

"De ce côté. Tu ne l'as pas vu ? Purée, c'est des supers sens de tueuse que t'as là." Cordélia se retourna alors qu'Alex accourait.

"Alex." Se lamenta-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras. "Je suis presque morte."

"Chut, Cordy, tout va bien, Buffy est là."

"Ouais, la super petite Madame tueusette l'a encore laissé partir." Elle cligna des yeux vers la blonde qui examinait minutieusement la zone, essayant de trouver le vampire.

Buffy tourna vivement sur elle-même. "J'aurais pu l'avoir si tu t'étais jetée sur mon chemin. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?"

Cordélia déglutit. "Je me sentais mieux et voulais rejoindre Alex au Bronze, si c'est tes affaires."

"Comme ça ? Ici ?" Buffy pointa l'habit bien trop désinvolte de Cordélia.

"La mode est une chose qui change tout le temps, sache-le, apprend-le Summers et tu pourras peut-être simplement être présentable." Cordélia hummpha et se retourna. "Devrais-je même te demander de me raccompagner à ma voiture ?" Elle fit la moue à Alex, laissant tomber ses cheveux de sa queue de cheval, répandant les longues mèches, cachant la peau que son col ne faisait pas.

Alex regarda de la tueuse fumante de colère à sa petite amie qui attendait. Seigneur, Cordy était devenue encore meilleure avec ce regard séducteur de manière boudante.

Angélus grogna alors qu'il regardait des branches au-dessus de l'arbre. Ses yeux jaunes focalisés sur la brunette qui s'était accrochée à l'idiot, jouant la sans défense. Elle était une comédienne. Il lécha ses lèvres alors que ses cheveux sombres dégringolèrent plus bas que ses épaules, sécurisant encore plus la vue des marques de son cou. Dupait l'idiot, mais ne pouvait pas le duper lui. Buffy et son gang de petits combattants n'avaient aucunes idées de qui était vraiment Cordélia. Angélus n'en avait pas non plus, mais il pensait que peu-être c'était le moment de le découvrir.

* * *

"Cordy ?" demanda Alex.

"Hum."

"Tu vas bien ? C'était Angélus." Murmura Alex anxieusement.

"Ouais." Cordélia se pencha contre sa voiture, ses yeux regardant les coins de l'obscurité pour un signe du vampire. Bordel. Elle avait merdé. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait espérer était que l'obsession d'Angélus avec Buffy le distrairait de tout intérêt de la scène dont il avait été témoin plus tôt. C'est ça et elle achetait le pont de Brooklyn le lendemain.

"Cordy ?"

Cordélia se tourna vers son petit ami adolescent, prenant gentiment son visage entre ses mains. "Merci de m'avoir sauvé, tu es vraiment une personne formidable pour un abruti." Elle l'embrassa gentiment sur les lèvres.

Alex resta debout sans bouger alors que la voiture de Cordy s'éloignait. Il avait espéré un peu de gratitude majeure avec la langue et à la place il avait eu un gentil baiser compatissant qui l'avait balancé sur ses orteils. Il ferma les yeux, ses doigts touchant ses lèvres. Il pourrait aimer cette fille qui venait de partir.

Il se tourna alors que Buffy et Willow accouraient vers lui. Alex sourit à ses meilleures amies.

"Elle est simplement partie ?"

Alex acquiesça.

"Elle t'a crié dessus pas vrai ? Maudis soit-elle, qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ici en premier lieu ?" grogna Buffy. "Vous avez vu ce qu'elle portait ?"

Alex cligna des yeux. "Elle n'a pas crié, Cordy m'a remercié." Il fit un autre sourire stupéfié et s'éloigna du cimetière.

Angélus se laissa tomber de l'arbre. Ok. C'était écœurant. Que savait-il sur Cordélia Chase ? Et pourquoi n'avait-il jamais remarqué qu'elle avait des jambes qui continuait à l'infini et un corps qui faisait pleurer les hommes... Et de riches cheveux sombres et épais qui suppliaient pour avoir des doigts entrelacés dans cette masse. Angélus fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas les brunettes, pas vrai ? Cette question fut lavée par le besoin de savoir quel vampire l'avait touchée et clamée.


	13. Chapitre 13

**Part 13 **

Cordélia se coucha sur son lit. Elle parierait des dollars de doughnuts et la fin du monde qu'elle avait merdé tout à l'heure avec Angélus.

Elle l'avait mis hors d'état de nuire et puis l'avait sauvé. Mais elle n'avait pas pu lui laisser voir les marques et elle ne n'avait pas pu non plus prendre le risque que Buffy le tue. Qu'il se souvienne de qui elle était ou pas, elle avait été remarquée et ça n'était pas une bonne chose.

Cordélia grogna. Elle commençait à penser que la meilleure chose à faire était de simplement quitter Sunnydale. Une fois hors de la vue, la notification momentanée d'Angélus se re-focaliserait sur Buffy. Et l'histoire pourrait continuer. Cordélia pouvait se cacher à L.A pendant les deux prochaines années, puis aller à la soirée de Margo, et 'rencontrer' Angel par hasard.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup qu'elle avait fait pour aider ou sauver quelqu'un durant ses dernières années de lycée. Et elle pourrait éviter la rupture littéralement douloureuse avec Alex. Ca n'avait pas semblé beaucoup affecter Alex, alors qu'est-ce qui pourrait faire mal de manquer ce petit drame et bon, elle n'était pas la seule étudiante qui avait aidé à faire sauter l'école. Biensûr, Cordélia supposait qu'elle avait beaucoup conduit les Scoobies dans les alentours. Mais si ce n'était que ça, elle laisserait sa voiture à Alex. Il pourrait être le Scooby chauffeur.

Ses parents, bien, elle pourrait simplement les appelés et dire qu'elle voulait finir ses cours à L.A ou quelque part. Ils s'en ficheraient et l'argent s'épuiserait bien assez tôt. Elle serait seule. Et quoi ? Elle ne le serait pas une fois que le temps serait venu de rencontrer Angel. D'accord, elle ne voulait pas repasser par la mort de Doyle, le voyage éternel des visions, la mère de Dennis, les bébés démons, et etc... une nouvelle fois, mais elle pourrait parce qu'à la fin elle serait avec Angel, Wesley, Gunn, Fred et Lorne, pas vrai ?

Elle sursauta avec le grand coup sur sa fenêtre. Contre le meilleur jugement de Cordélia elle se leva, poussant les rideaux de côté et ouvrant la fenêtre. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

Angélus était perché sur la balustrade du balcon décoratif non-utilisé. "Tu ne sembles pas si surprise de me voir."

Cordélia fixa froidement le vampire, serrant son peignoir plus près de son cou. "Ca ne répond pas vraiment à ma question là, n'est-ce pas ?"

Angélus sauta à cloche-pieds sur le balcon, se tenant sur le rebord étroit fourni. "Tu n'as pas peur de moi, pourquoi ? Qui te protège ?"

Cordélia fixa le beau visage et puis commença à rire, les larmes coulant alors que les halètements quittaient sa gorge. "Peur de toi ? Ouais, rassure-toi - c'est le cas. Qui me protège ? Oh seigneur, celle-là est sans prix." Rit-elle, essuyant les larmes, essayant de se calmer.

Angélus grogna. "Tu es marquée, qui l'a fait."

Cordélia déglutit, le rire s'échappant de ses lèvres une nouvelle fois.

"La ferme."

Cordélia toussa, frottant ses mains contre ses yeux. "Désolé, c'est juste vraiment... drôle... et ironique venant de toi." Cordélia secoua la tête, regagnant son calme. "Tu voulais quelque chose ou tu es juste ici pour faire ma nuit ?"

"Tu es folle."

Cordélia recommença à rire levant ses mains alors qu'elle essayait de se calmer une nouvelle fois. "Encore avec les trucs drôles et ironiques. Tu dois arrêter de pousser mes boutons ou je vais faire pipi dans ma culotte."

Angélus montra son démon.

"Oooh effrayant, serait encore plus effrayant si tu pouvais venir jusqu'à moi. Mais, oh bien, eek," Cordélia étouffa la fin de son rire, elle n'en avait plus rien à faire, elle avait décidé qu'elle fuirait et rattraperait Angel plus tard.

"Tu n'es pas ce que tu sembles être. Je t'ai vue. Tu sais te battre. Ce petit tour sur le cou n'est connu que par les chasseurs de vampires."

"Ou les vampires qui ont été chassés."

"Celui qui t'a marquée, qui ? Qui est dans ma ville ? Qui t'a prise ?"

"M'a prise ?" répéta indignement Cordélia. "Personne ne m'a 'prise'. Je me suis donnée. J'ai rencontré un vampire dangereusement sexy, il m'a coupé le souffle. J'avais pas beaucoup de choix, j'étais juste obligée de l'avoir, il ressentait la même chose."

"Qui ?" grogna Angélus s'approcha aussi près qu'il le pouvait devant la barrière invisible qui l'arrêtait.

Cordélia se rapprocha, mouillant ses lèvres. "Un vampire magnifique qui est capable d'actes extraordinaires, beau, à moi."

Angélus se recula. " Je saurai tes secrets." Il grogna en sautant.

Cordélia regarda dans l'obscurité. "C'est déjà le cas, tout comme je connais les tiens. Seigneur, je te hais tellement Angélus, est-ce que tu nous laisseras jamais en paix pour être heureux" sa voix triste s'étrangla finalement avec les sanglots qu'elle avait voulus pleurer.

Angélus resta debout alors que les mots pleurés de l'adolescente flottèrent jusqu'à lui. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas, mais il le ferait.


	14. Chapitre 14

**Part 14 **

Cordélia se réveilla. Elle irait à l'école jusqu'à la moitié de la matinée puis elle irait à la banque. Son père n'avait pas encore vidé son compte épargne. Elle en aurait besoin si elle allait aller se cacher à L.A pendant les deux prochaines années. Peut-être qu'elle chercherait Gunn, ou peut-être pas. Elle ne savait pas, mais elle savait qu'elle devait quitter Sunnydale aussi tôt que possible.

* * *

Cordélia fixa le directeur de banque remuant. "Mr. Reynolds les Chase ont fait des affaires avec cette banque depuis des années. Comment pensez-vous que mon père va réagir si je lui dis à quel point vous êtes peu coopératif ?"

"Ms. Chase, le montant d'argent que vous demandez fermera votre compte épargne. J'ai aidé votre père à mettre ce compte en place, il est pour vos études."

Ouais, c'est ça. Cordélia refoula son ricanement. "J'ai l'autorité d'accéder à ce compte."

"Pour un montant limité. Seul votre père à l'autorité de fermer le compte."

"Et il la donne." Elle montra à l'employé de banque une note signée par son père.

"Hum," Le petit homme qui ressemblait à un écureuil poussa ses lunettes. "Je vais avoir besoin de sa carte de signature pour comparer ( je suis pas sure de ce que c'est et si c'est comme ça que ça se dit en français, dsl)."

Cordélia souleva un sourcil élégant, faisant l'homme rougir. "Ca n'est pas que je pense que... c'est une procédure de banque."

"Alors dépêchez-vous," dit-elle sur un ton de patronage.

Cordélia était pratiquement sure que le gribouillage sur la note passerait le contrôle, ses contrefaçons n'avaient jamais échoué auparavant. Elle lança un coup d'œil ennuyé autour de la banque. Elle commençait à avoir une migraine... non. Non. Elle se leva vivement de sa chaise, se dirigeant vers la porte avant qu'elle ne s'effondre sous les cris de douleurs, ignorant les appels du directeur de banque. Cordélia arriva à sa voiture avant de craquer, son corps ayant des secousses avec la douleur et les images qui traversaient son esprit.

Cordélia déglutit, souhaitant les lumières blanches hors de sa vue, ignorant le feu qui palpitait dans son cerveau. Elle démarra la voiture et conduisit trop lentement et trop prudemment jusqu'à sa maison.

Elle trébucha jusqu'à la salle de bain de sa mère, saisissant les pilules. Elle prit une poignée et s'effondra par terre.

Trente minutes plus tard elle arriva dans sa chambre, branchant son réveille et tombant sur le lit. Sa dernière pensée fut que les Puissances essayaient vraiment de la baiser.

* * *

Cordélia se réveilla avec le bruit d'une sonnerie, elle éteignit son réveil, mais la sonnerie continuait de faire du bruit à travers la pièce. Elle cligna des yeux et saisi le téléphone près de son lit.

"Cordy,"

"Alex ?"

"Ouais, j'ai essayé de t'appeler tout l'après-midi. Tu vas bien ?"

Cordélia secoua la tête pour se mettre les idées en place, reconnaissante qu'elle puisse la bouger. La douleur était presque non-existente. "Je vais mieux."

"Assez pour sortir ?"

"Ce soir ?" Elle regarda l'heure. Elle avait deux heures.

"Ouais, pour célébrer."

"Célébrer ?"

"Hum."

Cordélia pouvait voir la tête d'Alex balancer de haut en bas.

"Des mots, Alex, ils sont plus utiles que des grognements et des expressions stupides au téléphone."

"Oh, ouais, Buffy a vu Angélus la nuit dernière. Il est hors du coup."

Cordélia gela sur le lit, sa bouche soudainement sèche. "Elle..." Cordélia ne pu compléter la phrase.

"Ouais, a botté les fesses, super truc. Il s'est enfui, boitant et en sang."

Cordélia prit une profonde respiration. "Mais vivant ?"

"Malheureusement ouais, mais il cessera le travail pendant un moment, donc c'est le moment de célébrer."

"Et tu exprimes ce sentiment de joie avec Buffy ?" Le soulagement instantané de Cordélia se tourna en ennui.

"Bon, non, elle est plutôt secouée à propos de tout le truc. C'est pour ça que j'ai pensé qu'on devrait sortir, lui montrer notre soutient."

"C'est ça, va à ta soirée d'acclamation de la tueuse qui a finalement eut le cran de blesser son petit ami psychotique, compte pas sur moi, je suis toujours malade."

"Oh. Bon peut-être à plus tard alors."

"Ouais, peut-être." Cordélia raccrocha, s'effondrant sur son lit. Bonne nouvelle - Angélus n'était pas mort. Encore meilleure nouvelle - Elle n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter qu'il se montre quand elle sortirait. Mauvaise nouvelle - Elle devrait faire face au directeur de la banque qui ressemblait à un écureuil le lendemain.

* * *

Angélus grogna alors qu'il se redressa dans son lit. Maudite tueuse, elle l'avait pris par surprise quand il quittait la maison de Cordélia Chase. Son esprit avait été trop préoccupé à déchiffrer les événements précédents et les derniers mots de Cordélia. Il connaissait ses secrets ? Elle connaissait les siens ? Le détester lui, il pouvait comprendre mais l'autre truc. Puis il y avait eu les rêves qu'il avait eu pendant qu'il cicatrisait. Cheveux bruns - une femme avec de riches cheveux sombres. Il n'avait pas eu cette pensée depuis au moins un siècle. Une femme qu'il avait voulu mais qui était partie... celle qui avait choisi un autre vampire. Il avait goûté cette femme, le souvenir était... en train de le durcire. Angélus sentit son érection grandir alors qu'il essayait de plus se souvenir de la femme aux cheveux sombres, un feu dans ses yeux brillant, une langue téméraire surmontant la peur qui flottait dans le parfum intoxiquant de son sang, une étrangeté, une force et une beauté qu'il avait rarement vu auparavant ou depuis.

Angélus ouvrit vivement ses yeux. Ca ne pouvait pas être. Mais la Cordélia Chase qu'il avait vu dans le cimetière la nuit dernière remplissait beaucoup de conditions de cette femme.

Angélus baissa les yeux sur les blessures de pieux qui cicatrisaient et les contusions qui s'effaçaient. La tueuse idiote pensait qu'elles le garderaient hors du coup. Angélus balança ses pieds au sol. Il était temps d'obtenir du sang frais et peut-être de rendre une autre visite à Cordélia Chase. Il aurait ses réponses.

* * *

Cordélia marchait dans la ruelle, cette fois elle avait de vrai pieux et une arbalète. Elle abaissa son col. Hey, si les marques d'Angel était une force de dissuasion pour les vampires alors elle les utiliserait.

Cordélia laissa tirer une raflée de flèches vers les vampires blottis à l'extrémité de la ruelle. Elle pieuta celui que son carreau avait manqué. Elle se pencha vers le bas. "Rentre à la maison." Dit-elle gentiment à l'enfant effrayé. "Cours."

L'enfant cligna des yeux et se remit sur ses pieds avec difficulté et couru, seulement pour être rattrapé et tenu.

"Cordy, est-ce un autre présent ? Tu es trop bonne pour moi. Je ne t'ai rien donné. Ne t'inquiète pas, je trouverai quelqu'un. Salut, je t'ai manqué."

L'arbalète de Cordélia tomba, le choc envahissant son visage alors qu'elle fixait Angélus. Il semblait en parfaite santé. Il semblait... Ses yeux s'élargirent, le choc se tournant en réelle crainte terrifiée. "Non."

"Si." Il regarda l'enfant qui luttait dans ses mains. "Je n'ai pas faim. Mais puisque c'était un cadeau." Il plongea ses crocs, vidant le garçon en quelques secondes. Il jeta le corps de côté comme une ordure, léchant ses lèvres. "Pas mal, et merci, mais ça n'est pas ce pourquoi je suis vraiment venu." Il s'approcha rapidement de la femme immobile, bloquant le chemin de Cordélia jusqu'à la rue. "Sais-tu combien de temps ça m'a pris pour te trouver à cet endroit. Cinq minutes entières. C'est combien tu signifies pour moi. Viens ici, amour."

"Tu..." Cordélia déglutit, fixant toujours le corps du jeune garçon. "Oh seigneur, non." Elle releva les yeux. "Je m'inquiétais du mauvais Angélus, ces bâtards, ils t'ont envoyé ici."

"Si tu parles de ce phénomène avec âme qui a perdu son 'âme'- te fais pas de mouron, je vais le tuer, et pour les 'bâtard', je les tuerais aussi. Pourquoi ne cours-tu pas dans mes bras ?"

"Parce que je te méprise, duh." Cordélia recula, son esprit prenant finalement en main ce qui se passait.

"Voilà cet esprit que je désire." Angélus fut contre Cordélia en un instant, tirant son cou d'un coup sec. "Je vais tellement te punir pour avoir laissé cette abomination âmée polluer ma marque, te toucher," Angélus attira le visage de Cordélia au sien.

"Jamais."

Angélus rit, frottant ses mains sur son corps, puis s'arrêtant, la reculant un peu pour son inspection. "J'aime les cheveux, mais tu as besoin d'être engraissée. Je ne me rappelais pas que tu étais si anguleuse."

Cordélia poussa et frappa ses mains. "Dégage de moi."

"Cordy, je vais être partout autour de toi et tu crieras pour ça."

"Je te l'ai déjà dit une fois, ne me sous-estime pas." Elle balança son pieu pointu dans son estomac.

"C'est ça cours, Cordy chérie, mais tu ne peux pas te cacher. Tu ne peux pas me tuer, mais je peux te tuer et je le ferai, te ferai mienne pour toujours."

Cordélia ne stoppa pas sa course alors qu'elle entendait le rire et la voix moqueuse d'Angélus se rapprocher.

Cordélia fit une halte qui crissa.

"Attends." Le vampire habillé de cuire sorti, la soulevant, et sautant en l'air, ses pieds les installant fermement sur le toit au-dessus.

Cordélia déglutit, l'action trop rapide ne lui donnant pas le temps de réfléchir, fixant le vampire familier qui saisissait étroitement sa main, se penchant pour regarder par-dessus le rebord. "Allez. Il nous sentira bien assez tôt."

Une fois de plus, Cordélia fut soulevée et portée de toit et toit, atterrissant finalement sur le sol. Le vampire traversa la ruelle en courant, défonçant une porte enchaînée. Il tira Cordélia à travers le vestibule abandonné jusqu'à une autre porte. Il la tint tout près alors qu'il allait dans ses poches pour prendre une clé.

Il la déposa à terre une fois qu'ils furent à l'intérieur, fermant la porte à clé derrière lui.

Cordélia cligna des yeux vers le vampire. "Tu m'as sauv... Angel ?"

Le vampire la fixa pendant un moment et puis fit un doux sourire. "Tu t'attendais à quelqu'un d'autre ?"

"Bien, purée, je sais pas, deux Angélus qui se baladent en ville. Pas juste un, deux," Elle leva les doigts explicitement. "Je déteste Wolfram & Hart." Elle lança un regard noir. "Comment m'as-tu trouvée ? Où sommes-nous ? Oh, pourquoi je me tracasse, tu es là." Elle courut dans ses bras.

Ca allait mieux que ce qu'Angélus avait espéré. D'accord il avait été plus qu'un petit peu surpris de se voir lui-même accoster Cordélia dans la ruelle. Même encore plus surpris de voir l'échange entre lui et Cordélia. De façon évidente, ils se connaissaient bien. Et puisque cet Angélus semblait le vouloir mort, il pensa qu'il avait intérêt à en découvrir plus sur ce qui se passait. Donc, Angélus à la rescousse. Et maintenant, il semblait que Cordélia Chase ne connaissait pas seulement bien Angélus, mais également la version avec une âme si la façon dont elle murmurait le nom Angel encore et encore et dont elle s'accrochait partout à lui, lui donnait quelques indications.

"Angel," Elle fit la moue, attirant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le connaissait très bien, Angélus cacha son sourire, se penchant pour prélever le goût de Cordélia Chase.

Le choc frappa son système alors que le baiser s'approfondissait et que sa douce poitrine ample se pressait contre son torse. Son parfum flotta autour, palpitant dans son cerveau alors que ses doigts effleuraient les petits cheveux de son cou. Angélus connaissait Cordélia Chase. Il la connaissait bien.

Cordélia lécha ses lèvres, souriant. "Je devais respirer."

"Ouais." Angélus résista à la pulsion de la saisir par les cheveux et attaquer sa bouche une nouvelle fois, arracher ses vêtements pour voir les douces buttes qui avaient été pressées contre luie. La goûter toute entière. "T'a-t-il blessé," Angélus atteignit le col de Cordélia, pratiquement positif de ce qu'il allait trouver, mais il voulait en être sûr.

"Non." Cordélia s'immobilisa alors que le vampire bougeait ses lèvres sur les blessures cicatrisées. Il voulu rire alors qu'il senti son propre parfum incorporé de façon permanente dans les petites blessures. Fallait pas se demander pourquoi la fille avait rit si hystériquement quand il avait exigé savoir quel vampire la protégeait. C'était vraiment drôle, bizarre, mais drôle.

L'idiot avec l'âme avait été si éprit de la tueuse qu'il avait manqué ce qui était juste sous son nez. Bon, Angélus ne pouvait pas trop prendre l'âme en défaut. Il avait presque laissé passer la fille qu'il avait voulu depuis 100 ans.

Angélus leva les yeux des blessures, regardant dans ceux de Cordélia. A un certain point cependant, l'âme avait dû remarquer. Le parfum n'était pas de quand il avait marqué la femme la première fois chez Gertie's. C'était continu et récent.

Bien, si ça ne la dérangeait pas. Le démon d'Angélus émergea, retournant vers les marques.

"Whoaw, monsieur 'grr', on a pas le temps pour plus de suçon. Comment on rentre à la maison ? Je veux récupérer mon corps." Elle le repoussa.

Angélus avait grande envie de son corps et de son sang. Il grogna.

"Purée, Angel, garde ton pantalon en place. Wesley est avec toi ?" Cordélia se déplaça plus loin, se penchant contre une vieille table, passant son doigt sur la poussière. "Super endroit, à qui c'est ? Une personne morte j'imagine."

Angélus répondit à la question à laquelle il pouvait répondre. "Mon ancien appartement."

"Ouais, mauvais souvenirs, hein, tu ne pouvais pas rester à l'endroit où ton âme a eut un moment de contentement parfait. Effrayé que tu attrapes les idioties de Buffy et de l'âme."

"Quelque chose comme ça."

Cordélia acquiesça, mettant ses mains en poche. "Plutôt courageux de m'amener ici. Tu sais comment je deviens quand tu jettes la blonde petite Madame-tue-le dans mon visage, vous imaginant toi et elle faire le mambo horizontal." Elle souleva un sourcil.

Angélus hésita. "Nous devions aller quelque part."

"C'est vrai. Angélus du passé ne connaîtrait pas cet endroit, juste celui du présent. Et Buffy est supposée lui avoir pété la figure ce soir donc il est probablement foutu en sécurité avec Dru la folle."

Angélus resta silencieux.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Angel, Sunnydale t'a pris la langue - est-ce que tu retournes au type stoïque et boudeur ?"

"Je suppose, de mauvais souvenirs ici," Angélus hasarda une supposition.

Cordélia acquiesça. "Ouais, liaisons amoureuses ratées, du maléfisme fait," Cordélia sauta bas de la table, se dirigeant vers le vampire. "Ne boude pas, tu es là donc ça veut dire qu'on peut rentrer à la maison. Puis tout s'arrangera." Cordélia tendit la main pour caresser le visage d'Angel et avec l'autre elle plongea son pieu dans son estomac aussi fort qu'elle pouvait.

Angélus grogna, essayant de la prendre avec lui dans sa chute.

Elle sauta hors de son atteinte, se penchant vers le bas. "Tu embrasses mieux avec une âme, tu as bien la partie 'je veux te violer et te piller', mais tu n'y mets juste pas assez de sentiment. Une fille peut dire les trucs comme ça." Elle poussa le vampire vers le bas, retirant le pieu, le plaçant sur son torse. "Non. Je te tuerai si j'y suis obligée." Elle atteignit la veste en cuir d'Angélus, prenant la clé.

Cordélia considéra le vampire blessé alors qu'elle se levait. "C'est plutôt profond, mais je t'ai vu te battre et gagner avec pire, alors..." Elle donna un autre coup, cette fois laissant le pieu incorporé à côté de la plaie béante de son estomac.

"Angélus, je ne sais pas si tu m'écouteras," elle s'agenouilla près du vampire grognant en sang, "Mais c'est ton meilleur intérêt de ne pas te mêler de ça. Ca n'est pas de ton concerne."

"Je te tuerai," promit Angélus le visage rempli de douleur.

Cordélia soupira. "Et moi qui pensais que tu avais envie de moi." Elle déverrouilla la porte et sorti.

"Oh, c'est le cas et je t'aurai," Angélus tira le pieu d'un coup sec. Bon sang il allait devoir obtenir plus de sang et souvenir de ne pas sous-estimer Cordélia Chase dans le futur. Elle l'avait prévenu.

* * *

Cordélia regarda autour d'elle essayant de trouver un indice à dans quelle partie de la ville elle était puis elle couru.

* * *

Cordélia claqua la porte, tombant par terre. Son esprit faisait rage avec le conflit de qui elle devrait damner en premier, les avocats de Wolfram & Hart ou les Puissances qui l'avaient envoyée sur le chemin des deux Angélus.

Elle ne pouvait pas quitter Sunnydale maintenant. Angélus du passé la suivrait et tuerait probablement Angélus de 1998 en même temps.

Qu'allait-elle faire ? Elle serait obligée d'aller chez Giles. Elle ne pouvait plus garder ça pour elle plus longtemps. Si Angélus du passé rencontrait Buffy il n'y aurait pas de moquerie, pas d'hésitation, il tuerait simplement la tueuse ou elle le tuerait simplement quand elle réaliserait qu'Angélus n'en avait rien à faire d'elle. Mais comment Cordy allait-elle convaincre les Scoobies qu'aucun des Angélus ne pouvait être tué.

Cordélia se leva, se dirigeant vers le divan. Elle jeta les stupides films sur le sol. Cordélia se dirigea pour les piétiner, mais stoppa. Elle en avait pris quatre - tous les 'Retour vers le Futur' et un à propos duquel elle n'avait jamais entendu parler, en fait, la seule raison pour laquelle elle l'avait pris était parce que pour un vieux type, Dennis Quaid était sexy.

Pourquoi pas ? Qu'allait-elle faire d'autre à part pleurer ? Elle mit le film dans le vidéo, et lu le résumé. Un père et son fils réussissent à travers le temps à résoudre une série de massacres. Massacres en série, voyage dans le temps, diable, c'était peut-être le film qui pourrait l'aider.

Cordélia roula les yeux, avançant, pas d'ondes boréales ou de vieille radio à travers laquelle elle pourrait parler à Angel. Bien que ça aurait été bien, hallo, hallo, Angel, à l'aide. Elle fit une pause sur la vidéo, son intérêt piqué alors que le père dans les années '60' mettait sa cigarette allumée sur le bureau en bois, et une brûlure exacte se montra sur le bureau précédemment non-marqué que le fils utilisait dans les années '90'.

Elle avança les parties de mystères et de famille, arrêta alors que le père cachait le porte-feuille du tueur sur le plancher pour que le fils le trouve presque immédiatement 30 ans plus tard.

Cordélia éteignit le film. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait aller à L.A, s'infiltrer dans l'Hypérion abandonné et laisser une note à Angel pour qu'il la trouve ou ne pas laisser une note... en envoyer une. Elle avait sélectionné les mauvais films.

Cordélia traversa le Rolodex de son père, pendant qu'elle cherchait du papier et un bic.


	15. Chapitre 15

**Part 15 **

_Présent_

Lilah encercla ses pouces. "Alors quel est le compte ?"

"Trois autres mandataires sont à l'hôpital." Lindsay s'assit dans la chaise à côté d'elle.

"Impressionnant, ça fait 8 blessés et 2 morts."

"Je ne pense pas que tu puisses compter ces deux-là, Angel les a à peine touchés, ils sont morts d'une crise cardiaque."

Lilah regarda autour de l'hôtel. "Alors, quand saurons-nous que s'est sûr pour nous de rentrer ?"

"Quand Angel ne sera même pas un souvenir ou à peine."

"Uh."

"Bien, si Angélus 1 réussit et reste en 1998, tuant Angélus 2, l'histoire sera changée. Le vampire avec une âme n'existera jamais, pas besoin pour Wolfram & Hart de le connaître sauf comme un vampire vicieux. Si Angélus 2, réussit alors Angel ne récupère jamais son âme et nous pouvons fermer le dossier du vampire avec une âme comme une prophétie-wanna-be."

"Alors nos souvenirs changeront simplement ?"

Lindsay acquiesça.

"Comment tu sais autant sur le voyage dans le temps ?"

"J'ai regardé des films."

"Oh." Lilah plissa le visage. "J'espère qu'Angélus 2 gagnera."

"Pourquoi ça importe ?"

"Angélus 2 ne sait pas que Wolfram & Hart existe, Angélus 1 si."

" Et alors, Angélus 1 ne viendra pas après nous, nous lui avons donné Cordélia."

Lilah roula les yeux. "Angélus 1 n'est pas du genre reconnaissant. Il est susceptible de mordre la main qui le nourrit, littéralement. Hey, si les souvenirs de tout le monde changent, comment on va obtenir le crédit ?" Lilah demanda la question vraiment importante.

* * *

Angel fixa Cordélia. Ca faisait trop longtemps. Sa main couvrait la sienne. Seigneur, il devait la récupérer. Il passa gentiment sa main au-dessus de son visage, remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

Fred frappa à la porte, se raclant la gorge.

Angel leva les yeux. "Pas maintenant Fred."

Fred se racla la gorge à nouveau, cette fois avec tristesse et regret. Angel n'avait pas l'air bien. Elle savait que les seules fois où il quittait les côtés de Cordélia étaient pour aller questionner les employés de Wolfram & Hart ou n'importe qui d'autre qu'il pensait pouvait avoir les réponses. Fred était sure que l'unique raison pour laquelle il dormait et mangeait un peu était parce que Wesley avait convaincu le vampire qu'il aurait besoin de sa force quand ils trouveraient les réponses.

"Je suis vraiment désolée, Angel, juré, mais il y a un messager d'un cabinet juridique. Il a quelque chose pour toi."

"Wolfram & Hart ?"

Fred secoua la tête. "Un cabinet juridique de Sunnydale. Il a dit que c'était important. Qu'il a besoin de ta signature comme une preuve du service. J'ai pensé que puisque Sunnydale était là où tu vivais avant et bien... j'ai juste pensé que tu devrais savoir, peut-être. Je suis désolée."

* * *

Angel ouvrit le coffret en carton pour trouver une autre enveloppe. Il retira les initiales stationnaires et de fines fantaisies qui ornaient le dessus. Il gela alors qu'il vit l'écriture. "Appelle Wesley." Hurla-t-il à Fred.

"Il est au magasin de magie en train d'attendre la livraison de ce vieux livre sur les âmes. Il..."

"Va chercher Wesley."

"Yo mec, c'est pourquoi le hurlement, tu sais quelque chose ?" Gunn entra dans le lobby.

"C'est de Cordy... daté Novembre 18, 1998." Angel leur montra la grande date soulignée.

"Je vais appeler Wes." Gunn couru jusqu'au téléphone.

"Qu'est-ce que ça dit ?"

Angel commença à lire tout haut.

_Cher Angel, _

_J'espère que ceci viendra à toi, j'ai dû vider ma garde grise, je croyais que l'idée des cartes grises était qu'elles n'avaient pas de limite, enfin bref. J'ai dû payer pour que cette lettre soit livrée, les avocats coûtent bien trop cher, mais je suis pratiquement sure que celui-ci n'est pas maléfique, juste cher. Je ne pouvais pas retourner à la banque et faire face à cette belette de directeur de banque après que je sois partie de là en courant comme une folle hier. J'ai dit à l'avocat d'envoyer cette lettre dans trois ans à partir de maintenant. J'espère que je ne me suis pas trompée dans les dates. _

_Enfin bref, j'ai eu cette idée en regardant un film, ce père laisse un portefeuille pour que son fils le trouve 30 ans... laisse tomber ; on le louera quand je rentrerai... Je devrais en venir direct à l'essentiel, hein. Ok. Je suis à Sunnydale. Je ne suis pas supposée être à Sunnydale, je suis supposée être à L.A avec toi. Mais, ce que je pense c'est que d'une façon ou d'une autre Wolfram & Hart m'a renvoyé à Sunnydale en 1998. Ils ont mon corps, je suis coincée dans mon corps de 17 ans. Je dois aller en Trigono encore une fois, je ne suis pas heureuse là tout de suite et je sors avec Alex, c'est nul. JE VEUX RECUPERER MON CORPS ET MA VIE. _

_Ok, assez avec la colère, Alex et l'école sont le moindre de mes soucis. Tu vois, au début, j'ai cru que les méchants maléfiques m'avaient renvoyée parce que c'est quand tu as perdu ton âme. Ok, pas une super période, mais j'y ai survécu une fois. Donc, j'ai pensé que si je restais juste hors du chemin d'Angélus, que je serais ok jusqu'à ce que tu me sauves, mais ce plan n'a pas très bien marché. Je crois que je peux dire sans risque qu'il m'a remarqué et également pour rendre les faits encore plus amusants, Angélus de 1898 est là aussi. Donc tu vois... A L'AIDE. _

_Je ne suis pas encore allée chez Giles, parce que je ne veux pas prendre le risque de changer des trucs, mais si cette lettre n'arrive pas à toi, j'y serai peut-être obligée. Donc je vais te donner cinq jours. Je suis à la maison de mes parents. Ils reviendront ce week-end. Pitié reçois ceci. Un Angélus peut-être que je peux me débrouiller, mais deux. Et Angélus du passé veut tuer cet Angélus. Et j'ai peur et...je pleurniche. Désolé. Je sais que tu fais tout ce que tu peux. Mais, dépêche-toi. Je t'en prie. _

_Je t'aime, _

_Cordy _

_P.S. Porte ta chemise pourpre. L'Angélus sournois de 1998 a essuyé de me faire croire qu'il était toi. Pfft. Soie rouge, Cuir-, et il ne sait pas embrasser comme il faut, bien, pas comme toi. Je ne veux pas le refaire...porte la chemise, tu sais laquelle je veux dire, t'as intérêt. Je t'aime._

Angel resta debout assommé, ses yeux retournant au début pour relire. Il essaya de saisir les significations et ses sentiments à lui alors que les mots pénétraient son cerveau. Cordy était en vie, elle communiquait avec lui... bonheur, soulagement... ok, émotion suivante, Wolfram & Hart, Cordy étant en 1998 loin de lui... rage, le désir de frapper et de défigurer... ok, Deux Angélus après Cordélia... peur, peur qui l'affaiblit jusqu'à ses genoux... Angélus l'a embrassée... rage, rage qui le fit se lever et oublier l'envie de pleurer avec peur, mais juste envie de tuer... Cordy était en vie et l'aimait, c'est lui qui embrassait le mieux... bonheur... Chemise pourpre... confusion.

Angel cligna des yeux et re-lu, laissant le cycle recommencer.

* * *

Wesley entra en trombe dans le lobby. "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

Fred mordit ses lèvres et Gunn haussa les épaules, ils pointèrent le vampire immobile avec une lettre serrée dans sa poigne.

"Qu'est-ce que..." Wesley s'approcha d'Angel.

"Il a reçu une lettre de Cordy, un bureau d'avocat la livrée. Il est comme ça depuis les dernières quinze minutes."

"Quoi ?" Wesley ôta ses lunettes et frotta sa tête. Il savait que bientôt il devrait proposer de meilleures questions. "Uh ?" Ok, peut-être qu'il avait besoin de plus de temps ou au moins de plus d'informations.

"On n'a pas lu la lettre, il a commence à la lire tout haut mais s'est arrêté, il nous a montré la date - Novembre 18, 1998 et ça provenait de Sunnydale."

Wesley acquiesça, c'était utile. "Uh ?"

"J'ai appelé le cabinet juridique, c'est pas Wolfram & Hart, il existe à Sunnydale, mais ils ne voulaient pas me donner d'informations, quelque chose à propos de mandataire - confidentialité du client." Wesley continua d'acquiescer. "Il ne veut pas nous laisser la lire. Il a dit de t'appeler cependant," Fred sourit utilement.

"Grogne et devient vamp si on s'approche." convenu Gunn.

Wesley redressa ses épaules. "Angel." Il recula devant le grognement s'émettant du vampire. "Angel," réessaya Wesley. "Tu voulais que je sois ici. Puis-je voir la lettre de Cordy, stp." Il tendit sa main en hésitant, ne fléchissant pas quand les yeux jaunes percèrent les siens. Lentement, ils se changèrent en un brun profond. "Elle a écrit." expliqua Angel alors qu'il mettait le papier dans la main de Wesley si rapidement que l'homme sauta en arrière. "Elle a été renvoyée en 1998, deux Angélus. Je dois me changer. Traduis ça." Il couru dans les escaliers. Enfin, Angel avait compris l'addition de la chemise pourpre.

* * *

Angel s'assit sur la chaise à côté du lit, sa main serrant étroitement celle de Cordélia. "J'arrive." Promit-il. Angel baissa les yeux sur les même vêtements qu'il portait depuis deux jours, puis les releva vers la jeune femme couchée. "J'ai intérêt à me laver ou tu vas juste ewwer et je sais ce que je vais porter. J'arrive," dit Angel, répétant son vœu.

* * *

Angel bondit en bas des escaliers, l'énergie vibrant dans chacun de ses mouvements. Il allait rejoindre Cordélia.

"Alors, quand ?"

"Angel," cautionna Wesley.

La bonne humeur d'Angel fit un tour direct de 360°, " Wes, on sait où elle est, ne me dis pas que je n'y vais pas. NON." Grogna-t-il.

Wesley prit une profonde respiration. "Ca n'est pas le cas, je veux juste que tu m'écoutes. Ca ne sera pas comme quand nous avons été en 1898. Tu devras être conscient des nombreuses façons par lesquelles tu pourrais affecter notre présent. Tu dois être conscient que tu ne peux pas voir Buffy, ou..."

"Très bien, pas de problème, allons-y avec ça," Angel décala ses pieds.

"Angel, c'est sérieux, tu ne peux pas..."

"Wes, je n'ai aucune raison de voir Buffy, pourquoi le voudrais-je, je VEUX Cordy, maintenant dépêche-toi et dis-moi comment." grogna Angel.

Wesley cligna des yeux devant la force des émotions et tout ce qui les entourait. "Tu la rencontreras peut-être par hasard..."

"Alors je ferai semblant d'être Angélus, elle s'y attendra. La belle affaire."

"Angel, elle essayera de te tuer."

Angel secoua la tête. "Je n'ai pas encore tué Jenny Calendar, elle est toujours hésitante, et toute yeux qui m'adorent. Je peux m'en aller, je ne la blesserai pas ou quoi que ce soit."

Wesley rattrapa ses lunettes avant qu'elles ne touchent le sol. C'était la première fois qu'il avait jamais entendu Angel indiqué nonchalamment un méfait qu'il avait commis en tant qu'Angélus, et son balayage de Buffy était... Wesley savait qu'Angel aimait Cordy vraiment beaucoup, mais c'était inattendu.

"Oui, bon, Cordy nous a donné la date, fille maligne, Fred a ajusté le rituel original pour créer un portail temporel à cette période. Mais, tu devras faire le sort de l'âme là-bas," Wesley tendit l'orbe de verre à Angel. "C'est vraiment important que ceci reste intact. Une fois que tu aurais fait le sort, l'âme de Cordy, notre Cordy, entrera à l'intérieur, laissant la Cordélia de 17 ans très bien, si pas un peu stupéfiée," Wesley leva les yeux devant le froncement de sourcils d'Angel. "Elle ira bien, de retour à son ancien statut charmant." Wesley roula les yeux.

Angel rétrécit les yeux. "Elle n'était pas si affreuse. Tu l'as embrassée."

Wesley toussa, pas sûr de quel commentaire avait fait le vampire lui lancer un regard noir. "Oui, bon, elle ira bien. Mais, ensuite tu devras soumettre Angélus de 1898 et le renvoyer à son temps. Une fois là, le temps normal devrait passer."

"La lettre de Cordy dit que je l'ai remarquée en 1998 plus qu'auparavant. Je ne m'en souviens pas."

"C'est normal. Ton souvenir de Cordy et Londres est arrivé après que la ligne du temps soit rétablie. Pendant qu'Angélus de 1898 est à Sunnydale, il crée une anomalie temporelle... un carrefour dans le temps si tu veux ... s'il retourne à son ère normale, alors le temps devrait retourner à la normale. Il y a des arguments comme quoi le temps est circulaire, mais tu es un exemple que ce n'est pas le cas. Tu sais," Wesley pointa sa tête. "Ton souvenir antérieur de Cordy étant à Londres, elle n'était même pas encore née, c'était une excentricité de Wolfram & Hart, pourtant, tu te souviens d'elle. Donc, théoriquement, c'est le cas d'Angélus de 1998, simplement pas comme une anomalie temporelle. Tu ne l'as pas remarquée en 1998, il ne le fera probablement pas une fois qu'Angélus sera retourné en 1898."

"Elle a dit qu'il l'avait remarquée."

"Oui, mais ton amour pour Buffy reste le même, donc ça affectera aussi Angélus. Angel, tu dois te rappeler que tu ne peux tuer aucuns des Angélus. On ne peut pas être sûr de comment ça affectera le futur."

Wesley soupira devant le grognement d'Angel. "Tu es sûr que je ne peux pas te convaincre de me laisser venir avec toi ?"

"Non. Si ça rate pour quelque raison, tu dois être ici pour l'aider." Angel lança un dernier regard vers les escaliers. "Je suis prêt."

* * *

Wesley, Gunn, et Fred se tournèrent pour se regarder alors qu'Angel disparaissait dans le Portail. "Bon ?" Fred repoussa ses lunettes sur son nez.

"Bon, nous prenons ceci." Wesley tendit un petit plateau.

"Whoaw, quoi ?" Gunn leva ses mains.

"Si tout va bien, Angel reviendra avec l'âme de Cordy mais si quelque chose rate, on ne le saura peut-être jamais. Si le temps est changé, alors nos mémoires le seront aussi. Prenez ceci, et nous le saurons, et alors nous pourrons arranger ça."

"Oh." Fred saisit le cachet.

"Cul sec." Gunn en prit un alors que Wesley avalait le sien.

Fred chipota à ses lunettes, regardant Wesley. "Alors quand as-tu embrassé Cordy ?"

Wesley grogna.


	16. Chapitre 16

**Part 16 **

_1998_

Cordélia était assisse sur le divan. Combien de temps ? Est-ce que la lettre était même arrivée là ? Elle pria. Ca avait une horrible journée, elle avait vu passer plus d'argent dans des mains différentes en un jour que durant ses trois dernières années. Sauf quand David Nabbit lui avait montré sa petite caisse, le chou n'avait même pas remarqué quand elle avait commencé à baver. Elle souhaitait qu'elle ait été capable d'aller à son mariage mais une crise de démons avait interféré, tous les journaux avaient dit que ça avait été une affaire de gala. Elle soupira. Cordélia aimait les imbéciles, pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas juste aimer ceux qui étaient zillionaires, oh bon.

Ca lui avait pris ses plus beaux vêtements et faux sourires pour que l'avocat accepte de garder sa lettre et de l'envoyer trois ans plus tard. Elle n'était pas sure qu'elle comprenait la dynamique de son plan, diable elle savait qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Mais, le flic dans le film n'avait pas eu à attendre 30 ans avant que le portefeuille ne se montre.

Mais, Cordélia comprenait les banques et les avocats. L'avocat avait accepté après qu'il ait appelé la banque pour confirmer qu'il y avait 10,000 dollars avec intérêt croissant qui attendait à être remis quand la lettre serait livrée et avec une signature. Cordélia haussa les épaules pour sa carte grise. Si ça marchait, elle n'en avait rien à faire. Elle serait à la maison et si ça ne marchait pas elle retournerait à la contrefaçon ou volerait l'argent de la famille pour son début à L.A.

Cordélia fixa l'horloge et plissa le visage alors que les coups insistant sur sa porte devenaient plus bruyants. Est-ce qu'Alex venait réellement voir comment elle allait ?

"Cordy."

Jésus christ. Cordélia fléchit. Est-ce que le vampire réaliserait jamais que le truc des coups sur la porte de marchait pas ? Elle se demanda quel abruti maléfique c'était. Comme si ça importait. Elle ouvrit la porte d'un coup brusque. "Va-t-en."

"Cordy, c'est moi."

"Hein, duh," La rétorque ralentit alors qu'elle fixait. Aussi loin qu'elle le sache, aucun des Angélus n'était capable d'un tel regard pathétique de petit chien battu et les deux avait été blessé, celui-ci semblait bien. Elle rétrécit ses yeux, regardant bien tout le vampire, de la pointe de ses cheveux gélifiés, la veste en cuir, la chemise pourpre, le pantalon noir, les bottes noirs. Ses yeux remontèrent sur la chemise pourpre. LA chemise pourpre... la mâchoire de Cordy tomba, espoir et soulagement inondant son regard soupçonneux.

"J'aime cette chemise." couina Cordélia de façon heureuse, reconnaissant la chemise qu'Angel avait acheté afin d'essayer de l'impressionner, celle qui avait précédemment identifié son Angel quand elle avait été confrontée au deux vampires inconscients - un maléfique - l'autre un Doux Imbécile Magnifique. C'était la chemise qu'elle lui avait dit de porter dans sa lettre.

"Tu la déteste. Tu as dit que ça n'allait pas avec la couleur de ma peau, j'ai besoin du dérivé du bleu."

"Je l'aime. Je t'aime. Oh Seigneur." Cordélia tira le vampire d'un coup sec, "Amène tes fesses à l'intérieur." La porte était à peine fermée avant que Cordélia ne soit dans les bras d'Angel. "Tu as trouvé, je savais que tu y arriverais." Marmonna-t-elle en pressant des baisers partout sur son visage, ses jambes et bras drapés autour du vampire, poussant le dos d'Angel contre la porte.

"La lettre... Wes..." essaya Angel entre les lèvres qui le parcourait partout.

"La ferme et embrasse-moi."

Angel la ferma, ajustant le corps de Cordélia plus étroitement sur ses hanches, mettant ses mains dans ses cheveux, attirant son visage de nouveau au sien, et capturant ses lèvres. Angel grogna dans le baiser, sa langue goûtant instantanément la saveur offerte, sa peur et son anxiété diminuant alors que chaque seconde passait avec Cordélia dans ses bras. La vue d'elle, couchée si immobile, son corps présent mais l'essence de sa vie hors de son atteinte avait menacé de détruire Angel. Mais maintenant, il l'avait. Le reste serait facile aussi longtemps qu'elle serait à sa portée, avec lui.

Cordélia tira sur sa veste, ses mains pressant pour ce que ses lèvres étaient trop occupées à demander.

"Cordy, attends." Angel l'écarta, la remettant sur ses pieds.

"Uh ?" De la confusion envahit le visage rouge de Cordélia.

"Objet fragile dans ma veste."

"Uh ?" redit-elle.

Angel ôta sa veste en cuir, se déplaçant pour la poser en toute sécurité sur le divan. Il scanna la pièce rapidement et fut de retour à Cordélia en un instant. "Tes parents sont partis pour la semaine ?"

"Mes quoi ?" La confusion de Cordélia augmenta, tout comme sa frustration.

"Mère, père..."

"La semaine prochaine. Ouais."

"Quelque d'autre doit se montrer ?"

"Non. Angel ?"

Le vampire embrassa rapidement son froncement de sourcils qui se formait. "Où est ton lit ?"

Cordélia cligna des yeux, comprenant cette question. Elle saisit la main d'Angel et le tira vers les escaliers.

* * *

Cordélia voulait sauter de haut en bas, danser, bondir, tourbillonner et rire avec joie. Son Angel était là, rien ne pouvait être si mauvais s'il était avec elle. En fait, elle ne voulait pas sauter de haut en bas, elle voulait juste le sauter lui.

Cependant, elle n'arriva pas à la porte fermée de la porte de la chambre sur laquelle elle s'était penchée. Son dos frappa le bois alors qu'Angel se pressait contre elle, l'attaquant de façon affamée avec sa bouche et ses mains. Cordélia rit, copiant ses tentatives effrénées de les débarrasser de leurs vêtements.

Angel grogna au bruit, son rire emplissant ses oreilles avec la musique qu'il avait eut peur d'avoir perdu. Angel déchira sa blouse, ses lèvres quittant les siennes pour la couvrir de petite morsure mouillée et l'embrassant le long de sa joue et de son cou, ses mains la tenant de façon possessive contre son corps.

Cordélia gémit, étreignant ses hanches dans le creux de ses cuisses, ses bras pressant ses lèvres contre son cou, sa tête retombant en arrière, exposant plus de peau pour le vampire.

Un bas grognement vibra dans la poitrine d'Angel alors que ses lèvres prenaient pour cible les marques sur son cou, donnant un coup de langue sur les cicatrices permanentes de sa création. Angel sécurisa Cordélia contre la porte alors que ses mains faisaient des mouvements rapides et larges.

Les bras de Cordélia se glissèrent autour, se tenant alors qu'Angel se redressait pour saisir ses lèvres. Angel glissa ses mains, les mettant sous la tête et les fesses de Cordélia, la prenant de la porte, se déplaçant avec de grands pas ne quittant jamais la chaleur des lèvres de Cordélia.

Angel culbuta Cordélia sur le lit, pressant ses bras plus loin et ôtant sa blouse de son corps. Toujours en train d'embrasser, Cordélia utilisa sa main libre pour bouger son pantalon stretch. Angel chipota avec sa ceinture, se levant à contre cœur pour tirer son pantalon et sa chemise d'un coup sec.

"Attends." Cordélia s'agenouilla.

Les mains d'Angel calèrent, regardant la jeune femme vêtue d'une fine culotte blanche et d'un soutien-gorge de sport qui étreignait sa poitrine ne cachant pas ses mamelons tendus. "Ca ne va pas être possible." Grogna-t-il.

"Ta chemise, non," gémit-elle alors qu'il procédait à la déchirer de son corps, arrachant les boutons. "C'était ma favorite." Elle fit la moue alors que le matériel atterrissait sur le sol.

"Trouve-en une autre." Angel ôta son pantalon d'un coup de pied et se pencha vers l'avant sur un genou, repoussant Cordélia sur le lit.

"Mais c'était une chemise chanceuse." Elle se recoucha alors qu'Angel rampait au-dessus de son corps, la mettant en cage avec ses bras.

"Tu pourras choisir la prochaine chanceuse."

Cordélia considéra l'idée. "Tu viendras avec moi ?" Ses yeux scintillèrent à la pensée.

"Faire du shopping ?"

"Pourquoi pas, tu as dit que tu avais aimé."

"Je n'ai pas dit ça, j'ai dit que j'avais pensé que tu aimerais si j'y allais." Il grogna, essayant de bouger son soutien-gorge de sport, le coinçant autour de ses bras. "Bouge ce truc."

Cordélia poussa ses mains. "Tu es en train de l'emmêler." Elle saisit le soutien-gorge et l'ôta facilement.

"C'est pour ça que je t'ai dit de le bouger." insista Angel ramenant sa bouche sur ses lèvres pour couper sa rétorque.

Cordélia caressa ses épaules, traînant ses ongles le bas de l'épine dorsale du vampire, enchantant le frisson le long de la peau d'Angel. Elle remonta ses doigts, agrippant les épaules qu'elle avait quittées.

Angel plaça ses mains entre leur corps, trouvant le bord de l'élastique, tirant et déchirant le matériel fragile.

Cordélia cassa le baiser, berçant le visage d'Angel. Ses doigts caressant le long de sa forte mâchoire, ses yeux plongeant dans les siens, un doux sourire apparaissant alors qu'elle le fixait. "Tu es là, tu m'as trouvée," dit-elle avec amour et stupéfaction.

"Toujours," Angel grogna

Plus tard...

Angel recueilli Cordy dans ses bras, restant calme, écoutant alors que le battement de son cœur et sa respiration ralentissaient, atteignant l'équilibre. Cordélia mouilla ses lèvres. "Alors, je t'ai manqué ?"

Angel rit tout bas. "Un peu."

"C'est bon à savoir." Sourit-elle, se blottissant dans la sécurité de ses bras.

* * *

Angélus se redressa alors que son image miroir sautait sur le faux balcon. Les deux vampires fixèrent à travers la fenêtre. "Elle est à moi. "

"Il semble avoir une divergence d'opinion là-dessus." Angélus haussa les épaules.

"Tu as été blessé."

"Toi aussi."

"Elle ?" Il fit un signe de tête vers la femme se tordant sous le vampire avec une âme et leur visage.

"Ouais, et la tueuse." Ses yeux étaient collés devant la scène.

"Je ne peux même pas imaginer. Tu rends malade autant que lui." Angélus lança un regard noir.

"Ouais, bien, il a la fille." dit l'Angélus de 1998. "Bon sang, tu sais depuis combien de temps elle est sous mon nez ? Putain, âme boy l'a envoyée balader la première fois qu'il l'a rencontrée ici. Tout amoureux de la tueuse."

"Ca prouve juste que je suis devenu plus stupide alors que le temps s'est écoulé." grogna Angélus.

"Comment es-tu arrivé ici ?"

"Des avocats, ils veulent les détruire, il semblerait qu'ils soient âme sœur dans le futur." Il regarda une nouvelle fois. "Angel Investigations, aider les désespérés. C'est dégoûtant."

"Ame sœur, uh ? Buffy va être tellement en rogne, elle pensait que c'était elle."

"Tu penses toujours à la tueuse, imbécile. C'est elle qui nous appartient à nous, à moi. C'est elle, feu et force. J'aurai tué Darla pour elle. A la place tu as tué Darla pour une blonde maigre."

"Tu connais ton futur, et ça n'était pas moi, c'était âme boy."

"Assez près." Angélus grogna vers la fenêtre. "Tu sens comme elle."

"On a eu une rencontre, je crois qu'elle m'aime bien."

Angélus grogna. "Ma Cordy payera pour ses choix puis nous chasserons la nuit ensemble." Il sauta au sol.

Angélus secoua la tête. Mélodrame sans le sens de l'humour. Angélus aurait pu jurer qu'il était bien plus marrant en ce temps-là. Angélus fixa par la fenêtre. Ame sœur, uh. Bien, il n'avait pas une âme ou une compagne particulière. Cependant, il se rappelait comment avait goûté le sang de Cordélia Chase il y avait si longtemps, comment ses lèvres et sa poitrine faisaient ressentir pressées contre lui plus récemment, le parfum de la femme accroché à ses vêtements le fit s'étonner à quel point il n'était pas content de ne pas avoir de compagne. Il fixa, il n'avait jamais rien envié à son âme. Mais, alors qu'il regardait son corps posséder la jeune femme et ses réponses ferventes, encore une fois il se demanda. Elle s'adaptait parfaitement à lui. Cordélia Chase savait comment utiliser ce corps qui était le sien ça c'était sûr. Ses yeux devinrent jaunes et il grogna alors que le vampire dans le lit gémit, descendant à nouveau dans le corps de Cordy.

Qu'avait-elle dit ? Angélus n'avait pas mis assez de sentiments dans leur baiser. Bien, il le ferait la prochaine fois. Elle ressentirait tout ce qu'il avait à offrir, la douleur, et le plaisir. Abandonne, âme boy. Angélus sourit. Son temps était sur le point de finir. Angélus sauta sur le sol, cherchant un corps pour soulager le mal brûlant dans son pénis.


	17. Chapitre 17

**Part 17 **

Cordélia se réveilla. Quelque chose était différent ce matin. Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda son environnement. Bien pour commencer ça n'était pas le matin, mais la plus grosse et la meilleure chose qui était différente de ses matins précédents était debout devant sa coiffeuse, tripotant les articles éparpillés.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

Angel souleva une photo d'elle et Alex, se renfrognant alors qu'il lui montrait.

"Ne me dis pas que tu es jaloux."

"Ta lettre disait que tu sortais avec l'idiot."

"Angel," elle jeta son oreiller. "Un peu préoccupé avec des soucis de vie ou de mort, pas le temps de s'asseoir et apprécier les horreurs de sortie avec Alex."

Angel rayonna. "C'était horrible."

"Angel. Pfft. Alex est mignon et doux..." elle plissa le nez. "La plupart du temps."

Angel reposa la photo avec un grognement, ne le croyant pas. "Je ne suis jamais venu ici auparavant."

"Bien, duh, Sunnydale. J'étais pas trop pour inviter les vampires à jouer." Elle étreignit ses genoux.

"J'avais une âme, je l'ai. Tu aurais pu m'inviter."

Cordélia souleva ses sourcils. "Tu voulais venir boire un café, m'aider pour mes devoirs, quoi ? Pfft. Tu ne m'as pas remarqué, tu te rappelles ?"

Angel secoua la tête et s'assit sur le lit. "Je ne sais pas pourquoi, tu es certainement apparente." Ses yeux glissèrent sur son corps couvert par les draps jusqu'à ses yeux.

"Hum, que dirais-tu de, tu étais amoureux de Madame Tueusette."

Angel fronça les sourcils. "Tout de même." Il tira les draps, découvrant le reste de son corps pour l'apprécier. Il la repoussa sur son dos, ses mains traçant les courbes. Ses doigts tournèrent sur le bas de son abdomen en cherchant, son froncement de sourcils toujours évident.

"Ca n'est pas encore arrivé."

Angel acquiesça, et se pencha vers le bas embrassant gentiment la peau qui dans quelques mois serait déchirée.

"Angel ?"

"Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessée comme ça."

Cordélia haussa les épaules. "Je le serai mais je survivrai. Je l'ai fait. Hey, mon tatouage est parti aussi."

Angel re-fronça les sourcils. "Je sais. Il me manque," examinant toujours son corps avec son regard intense, sa main testant le poids de sa poitrine abondante.

Cordélia plissa le nez devant le vampire. "Tu ne sembles pas satisfait."

La main d'Angel cala. "Je ne le suis pas." Rit-il doucement.

"Tu n'arrêtes pas de me regarder et de froncer les sourcils. Ne te force pas à me toucher si tu n'apprécies pas."

Angel rit, sa main reprenant sa caresse précédente. "Purée, moi qui pensais que j'avais plutôt bien caché mon dégoût quand je me suis 'forcé' à te faire l'amour, m'enfouissant jusqu'au bout, caressant jusqu'à ce que tu cries." Il leva son regard de truand jusqu'à celui de Cordélia.

Cordélia déglutit, elle mouilla ses lèvres. "Ca n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire."

Angel fit un lent sourire. "Ton corps est différent. Il lui manque le soleil que j'aime embrasser, il est libre de la douleur que tu vas expérimenter, il est fort, mais pas aussi fort que tu le seras. Il est moins arrondi et luxuriant, mais toujours tellement magnifique. Je n'ai jamais touché ce corps." Murmura-t-il contre son ventre plat, sortant sa langue, savourant l'arôme de sa peau. "Il goûte la même chose, cependant, toujours uniquement toi." Angel leva la tête pour regarder les yeux de Cordélia. "Est-ce que ses secrets sont les mêmes ? Est-ce que mes touchés les plus légers causeront des tremblements et que ta respiration s'étouffera avec le plaisir ?" Il mit sa tête sur le côté.

"Tu l'as fait." Cordélia remouilla ses lèvres.

Angel secoua la tête, ses profonds yeux bruns gardant le contact avec ceux de Cordélia qui s'assombrissaient. "Ca pouvait avoir été juste de la chance, je dois en être certain. J'ai besoin de savoir que son corps m'appartient également. Je l'ai aimé maintenant j'ai besoin de le posséder."

Cordélia acquiesça légèrement hypnotisée par le regard sombre et le bas grognement enrobant les mots d'Angel. Elle se pencha en arrière en fermant les yeux alors que la tête d'Angel s'abaissa commençant son assaut, avec les mains, les lèvres et les dents émoussées. Angel ne laissa aucune zone hors de son besoin.

Un tout petit peu plus tard ...

Cordélia cligna les yeux devant les yeux jaunes sous le front strié. "A moi," dit le vampire plongeant ses crocs dans son cou.

Le corps de Cordélia s'arqua comme un fil de fer, se brisant alors que les sensations combinées la clamèrent, privant son esprit et son corps de toutes pensées ou sensations sauf cet intense plaisir intolérable.

Angel grogna bruyamment alors que la vie de Cordélia remplissait ses veines, devenant la sienne. Son corps puissant s'affaiblit, écrasant Cordélia avec son corps épuisé, blottissant son nez dans le cou de Cordélia, embrassant et léchant le sang qui tachait la colonne lisse.

Cordélia leva ses bras étreignant le vampire, ses mains apaisant les tremblements de son corps. "Satisfait ?"

Angel se redressa, embrassant maintenant ses lèvres, suçant sa lèvre inférieure, prenant le sang des petites coupures causées par ses dents. "Toujours." Dit-il avec un baiser final, décalant son poids.

"Oh," Cordélia frotta sa joue contre son torse. "Donc, je suppose que tu n'auras pas besoin de refaire ça dans un avenir proche."

Angel regarda les cheveux sombres qui couvraient son torse. "Je ne sais pas, Cordy, je suis un vampire plutôt peu sûr de lui-même, je vais probablement devoir le faire tout le temps."

"Merci dieu pour tes insécurités alors." sourit Cordélia.

Angel rit.


	18. Chapitre 18

**Part 18 **

Angel enfonça son visage plus loin dans le cou de Cordélia, prenant confort dans le parfum et le doux écho des battements de son cœur contre son torse. Il voulait rester dans son embrasse mais quelque chose n'arrêtait pas de le harceler, empêchant les doux sons de vie de Cordélia de l'apaiser à nouveau jusqu'au sommeil.

Les yeux d'Angel s'ouvrirent en réalisant la frustration. Ils n'étaient pas blottis, entrelacés avec le corps de l'autre dans leur lit à l'Hypérion. Avec une crainte qui coupa à travers le contentement, Angel reconnut où ils étaient et ce qui avait besoin d'être fait avant qu'il ne puisse récupérer ce bonheur. Angel se tourna pour réveiller Cordélia mais s'arrêta, ses yeux longèrent les grandes fenêtres alors que ses narines reniflaient. Il se déplaça lentement pour ne pas déranger Cordélia.

Angel se leva au milieu de la pièce, sentant l'air. La chambre était riche avec les parfums combinés de leurs relations sexuelles. A contrecœur, il bloqua celui de Cordélia et se concentra sur le sien. Un bas grognement gronda dans sa poitrine alors qu'il fut mené à la fenêtre. La rage envahit le vampire, rage envers sa stupidité, le danger qui avait existé et envers ses alter égo écorchés, mais même dans la colère il y avait une suffisance - d'une sorte de manière 'dommage pour vous les gars'. Angel secoua la tête - avait-il jamais cessé d'être un bâtard arrogant.

Cordélia s'étendit, se redressant à la perte de la présence d'Angel. Elle frotta ses yeux. "Pourquoi t'es 'grr' ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"Habille-toi." Angel calma sa rage, sa suffisance, et ses propres récriminations, se concentrant sur la sécurité de Cordy.

"Angel ?" Elle se leva du lit, enroulant les draps autour d'elle. "Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

"Habille-toi, on doit partit TOUT DE SUITE." Il saisit son pantalon.

Cordélia se tint fermement debout. "Je ne vais nulle part tant que tu ne me dis pas pourquoi."

"Cordélia," ordonna Angel.

Cordélia plissa le visage devant le ton exigeant. Ca n'était pas la requête typique formulée d'une manière câline ou une réclamation frustrée, c'était le ton que le vampire utilisait rarement avec elle, celui qui ne lui laissait pas de place pour discuter, celui que Cordélia prenait sérieusement même si ça la mettait en rogne.

Cordélia se dirigea vers sa coiffeuse et commença à tirer des vêtements. "Tout ce que je demande est une révélation entière, une ligne ouverte de communication, pour que tu me dises dieu du ciel, qu'est-ce qui t'a tellement enragé si soudainement." Elle mit ses jambes dans son jeans.

"Ils étaient là." Angel se radoucit une fois qu'il vit qu'elle suivait ses directions.

"Qui était là ?" Cordélia passa sa tête à travers sa blouse, attendant la réponse d'Angel. Ses yeux s'élargirent alors qu'elle comprit son silence. "Ils comme dans eux ? Les deux ? Où ? Là ?" Elle couru vers la fenêtre, seulement pour qu'Angel la retire en arrière.

"Quand ?" Elle cligna des yeux vers Angel. Sa bouche s'ouvrit devant son silence continu. "Ce moment là ? Quand on... Ces bâtard pervertis et voyeurs. Ils sont juste restés débout à regarder ?" Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs. "Quel genre de ... eww. Pourquoi ?"

Angel leva les yeux en mettant ses chaussures, essayant de décider si elle voulait vraiment une réponse. Il soupira comme elle tapa du pied avec ses poings sur les hanches attendant qu'il dise quelque chose. Comment allait-il expliquer que la partie regarder était la seule chose qu'il comprenait ? Le corps de Cordélia, son beau visage se tordant avec plaisir, donnant du plaisir à son corps à lui, à eux, diable, il aurait été rendu immobile par la vue. Il grogna. Il avait causé cette magnifique vue et merde à ses lui-du-passé. Angel grogna et fit un compromis avec sa réponse. "Cordélia, j'imagine qu'ils sont venus pour toi." Angel jeta sa chemise déchirée de côté.

"Ensemble ?" Le visage de Cordy était toujours tordu par du dégoût sans mot.

Angel garda son visage passif, confus par ce concept particulier. Angel n'était pas si différent de ses contre-parties sans âme quand ça venait à certaine chose - le primordial étant son aversion à partager ce qui était à lui. Avec une âme, sa possessivité était tempérée par l'amour et le savoir que Wesley, Gunn, Fred et même Lorne était les amis et la famille de Cordy aussi bien qu'à lui et à cause de ça il était disposé à la partager avec eux à une certaine mesure. Mais en tant qu'Angélus il savait que ça ne serait même pas une considération. Il trouverait ridicule de croire que les Angélus du passé resteraient debout côte à côte à le regarder faire l'amour à Cordélia, peu importe à quel point elle était magnifique et attirante. Angel voudrait tuer l'homme dans son lit et donc eux aussi. Le fait qu'ils n'aient pas essayé le rendait incommode et tirait sur ses instincts de mettre Cordélia en sécurité.

"Mais pourquoi ?"

"Ensemble ou séparé, qui s'en préoccupé. On doit partir." Angel se leva.

Cordélia secoua la tête. "Ils ne peuvent pas entrer, aucun des deux, je ne les ai jamais invités..." ses yeux allèrent sur Angel. "Je les ai invités, pas vrai, ils sont toi."

"Oui, maintenant tu vois pourquoi on doit déguerpir d'ici ?" Angel ramassa sa chemise une nouvelle fois, la mettant et laissant pendre les côtés tombant.

Cordélia étudia le vampire et sorti de la pièce en courant.

"Cordy ?" Angel eut une crainte momentanée qu'elle s'échappait de lui, le blâmant pour le danger dans lequel elle était. La confusion surmonta ce sentiment alors qu'il entendit Cordélia hurler en retour qu'elle en avait pour une seconde.

Cordélia revint dans sa chambre en soufflant. "Tiens." Elle lança un chandail gris au vampire. "C'est à mon père." Elle fourra les aspirines de sa mère dans sa poche de derrière.

"On va-t-on aller ?" Elle mordit sa lèvre et plissa le visage. Angel était bien plus large du torse et des épaules que son père.

"C'est trop petit. Je vais aller chercher..."

Angel saisit la main de Cordélia. "C'est très bien. J'ai besoin de ma veste. Tu as des armes ici ?"

Elle acquiesça. "Pas grand chose mais ce que j'ai est en bas."

* * *

"Les clés." Angel tendit sa main.

"C'est ma voiture."

"Cordy."

"Très bien," elle sortit ses clés de voiture. "Alors, où va-t-on ?"

"Je ne suis pas sûr. Angélus de maintenant connaît Sunnydale aussi bien que moi. Le manoir est hors de question, tout comme mon ancien appartement."

"Joli endroit, soit dit en passant."

"Tu y as été ?"

"Angélus m'y a emmenée."

"Il quoi ?"

"Regarde la route."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?"

"Pas maintenant, Angel. On doit décider où on va."

Angel grogna.

"Je sais, on peut aller au Magic Box. Giles n'en est pas encore le propriétaire, alors aucune chance pour que les Scoobies y traînent. Je peux faire le sort de non-invitation. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ça ?" demanda-t-elle devant le silence du vampire.

"Tu les désinvites, tu me désinvites."

"Oh, alors où on va ?"

"On se débarrasse de ta voiture, prend les égouts, retourne en arrière, embrouille les odeurs et on va dans un des vieux tunnels."

"Est-ce qu'Angélus de maintenant ne les connaîtra pas ?"

"Si, mais j'ai seulement besoin d'assez de temps pour faire le sort de l'âme et ouvrir le portail."

"Quel sort de l'âme ?"

"Plus tard." Angel stoppa la voiture. "Descends, on va laisser ta voiture ici."

"Dans ce voisinage ?"

"T'es inquiète que quelqu'un la vole ? Allez Cordy, Sunnydale a le taux de crimes le plus bas du pays, bon sauf pour les meurtres."

"Je savais qu'il y avait une raison à pourquoi j'aimais cette ville, purée." Cordélia roula les yeux et suivit Angel à travers la ruelle.


	19. Chapitre 19

**Part 19 **

Angélus donna un coup de pied au cadavre de la jeune femme. Inutile. Il examina la crâne broyé, les cheveux sombres de la femme emmêlés avec du sang, son corps déchiré et violé. Mince, il semblait que son ancien lui avait le même besoin de se débarrasser de la vue de Cordélia Chase se tordant sous l'âme..

Angélus chercha, essayant d'attraper l'odeur d'une autre victime pour alléger sa propre rage et frustration. Angélus fit une halte, regardant en arrière vers la femme morte.

Pourquoi chercher une remplaçante quand l'originale était en train d'attendre. Il aurait dû aller après Cordélia plus tôt, une fois qu'il avait réalisé que la présence de l'âme dans sa maison lui donnait un passage libre. Mais, à ce moment-là, il n'avait pas pensé que combattre l'âme et l'Angélus du passé soit le plus prudent à faire pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

Angélus grogna. Si c'était ce qu'il pensait, quelles étaient les chances pour que l'autre Angélus ait la même pensée.

Il repartit vers la maison de Cordélia en courant.

* * *

Angélus sauta sur le balcon, grognant devant la fenêtre cassée et son alter égo du passé.

"Ils sont partis." Angélus de 1898 s'avança vers l'autre vampire d'un pas dédaigneux. "Ta présence a interféré avec mes plans pour la dernière fois." Il balança un coup de poing Ses plans. Putain, qu'est-ce que ? Cordélia était à lui. Il l'avait vue en premier. Ok, peut-être pas en premier, avec toute cette merde de ligne du temps foutue mais Angélus était sûr qu'il la connaissait depuis plus longtemps, diable n'avait-il pas passé des jours et des heures dans cette bibliothèque étouffante entouré par la troupe d'adolescents qui accompagnait Buffy. Alors quoi s'il avait une âme en ce temps-là, ça comptait.

Ok, alors Angélus du Passé lui avait indiqué qui était vraiment Cordélia. Mais Angélus l'aurait découvert éventuellement et l'aurait prise. C'était l'Angélus du passé qui avait foutu ses plans en l'air.

Angélus se releva rencontrant l'Angélus du passé, prenant prise sur lui alors qu'ils tombèrent par la fenêtre.

Les deux vampires roulèrent sur le sol, sautant sur leurs pieds et renvoyant des coups poings. Des os craquèrent alors que les coups étaient jetés avec une force égale. Les deux vampires chancelèrent en arrière, du sang coulant de leur visage identique.

Angélus du passé rit. "Tu ne peux pas me tuer."

"C'est ça, parce que tu es moi. Devine quoi, je n'ai aucuns tendres sentiments pour aucune des versions du passé. Elle est à moi." grogna Angélus.

"Tendres sentiments, diable, je comprends, je te hais aussi, mais ça n'est pas mon premier voyage dans le futur et j'ai appris quelque chose de très intéressant."

Les Angélus s'encerclèrent l'un l'autre. "Et ça serait quoi ? Tu es devenu plus beau à regarder alors que le temps a passé ? T'as jamais entendu parlé du gel pour les cheveux ?"

Angélus sourit. "Seigneur, me suis-je tourné en un imbécile faible d'esprit, lançant un mauvais répertoire par manque d'intelligence, que diable m'est-il arrivé ?"

"Reprends-toi, le mélodrame sans un sens de l'humour est un mauvais opéra." Angélus roula les yeux.

Angélus rétrécit les yeux. "Prend cet opéra, tu ne peux pas me tuer. Quand Cordy a été envoyée à moi, elle ne pouvait pas me tuer, tout comme l'âme quand il l'a prise, tout comme il ne pouvait pas me tuer dans son temps, parce que je suis lui, je suis toi."

"Ok, maintenant tu es ce camarade Allemand, pensant qu'il était si futé et profond de façon existentielle, mais il ne faisait vraiment pas de sens, son opéra était nul." grogna Angélus.

"Je meurs, tu meurs, aussi simple que ça. Sans moi, vous êtes tous les deux poussières. Mais la chose vraiment intéressante est que je peux vous tuer tous les deux et je me porte bien." Il donna un coup de poing.

Angélus rendu un coup de pied, poussant le vampire du passé en arrière. Sa tête se releva alors qu'il sentit un parfum familier. "Dis ça à la tueuse." Angélus sauta, grimaçant alors qu'il atterrit sur les branches au-dessus. Il grogna. Les blessures partiellement guéries que Cordélia avait infligées se réouvrirent. Super, simplement super. Angélus aspira de l'air alors qu'il sautait à terre loin de son lui-du-passé et de Buffy. Il se sentait comme si un camion lui était passé dessus. Il avait besoin de se reposer.

Angélus se prépara à suivre quand il fut frappé au sol par un puissant tourbillon blond.

"Tu ne m'atteindras pas en rôdant autour de Cordélia." Buffy lança un regard noir. "Stupide même d'essayer."

Angélus se leva, essuyant le sang de sa bouche et fixa la petite blonde. "Je ne comprends toujours pas. Tu es si maigre et une tueuse. Quel vampire sain d'esprit te choisirait toi au lieu de Cordy ? Je suis si honteux de ce que je suis devenu." Angélus cracha plus de sang.

"Uh." Buffy recula avec surprise, elle l'avait frappé fort mais pas assez fort pour amener du sang. Buffy se donna un coup de pieds mentalement. Elle devait passer au-dessus de cette hésitation à combattre le vampire sans âme. Il n'était pas Angel. Angel était parti. Elle redressa ses minces épaules. "Jeux d'esprits, Angélus ? Tellement prévisible." Elle força un rire confident.

"Jeux d'esprits ? Avec toi ? Tu te donnes trop de crédit, il n'y a pas assez avec quoi jouer. Finissons-en, comme ça je pourrai retourner à ce pourquoi je suis venu ici." Il balança un coup de poing, frappant Buffy contre un arbre. Il se déplaça vers la tueuse assommée, atteignant sa tête, prêt à lui tordre le cou.

Il grimaça alors que Buffy rendit un coup de poing, frappant son torse, le repoussant.

"Tu as essayé de me tuer." Buffy cligna des yeux. Angélus taquinait et raillait. Elle n'était pas une complète imbécile, elle savait qu'il essayerait éventuellement de la tuer, mais pour le moment il avait été allègrement heureux de simplement lui causer de la souffrance.

Angélus grogna pour se lever. "Je suis un vampire, c'est ce que je fais."

"Mais..."

"De retour aux jeux d'esprits. Tu es si stupide. Seigneur, à quel point je suis tombé bas. L'âme te voulait vraiment ? Je ne comprends pas." Angélus donna un coup de poing ; manquant de peu alors que la douleur de son combat précédent le rattrapait.

"Angel m'aimait."

Angélus rit. "Non. L'âme a peut-être trompé le démon pendant un moment, mais c'est Cordy qu'il veut. Grandis." Angélus donna un autre coup de poing.

Buffy repoussa la douleur que les mots du vampire lui causaient alors qu'elle donnait un coup de pied en retour.

Angélus grogna en retombant au sol. Il se remit difficilement sur ses pieds, réalisant finalement qu'il ne serait pas capable de tuer la tueuse dans de telles circonstances. Il grimaça. "Petite fille, il semblerait que tu vives pour cette nuit, mais ne compte pas sur demain. Je n'en ai rien à faire que tu vives ou que tu meures, honnêtement. Mais tu mourras si tu m'empêches d'obtenir ce qui est à moi." Angélus couru.

Buffy fixa le vampire. Elle avait appris à s'attendre à une langue vicieuse, des sarcasmes et des menaces, mais Angélus avait dit qu'il voulait Cordélia. Qu'Angel la voulait. Depuis quand ?


	20. Chapitre 20

**Part 20 **

Angélus trébucha vers le lycée, donnant un coup de pied pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée, se dirigeant vers le sous-sol, une fois à l'abri dans l'obscurité, il se reposa.

* * *

Angélus couru en boitant vers une allée, donnant un coup de pied pour ouvrir une porte sur le côté d'un bâtiment abandonné, cherchant un endroit où guérir.

* * *

Buffy couru à la maison en ravalant ses larmes et téléphona immédiatement à Willow.

* * *

Cordélia regarda autour de la caverne morne. "Alors, on sera en sécurité ici ?"

"Il fait presque jour." Angel scanna la cave une nouvelle fois. "Personne n'est ici."

"Purée, j'arrive pas à voir pourquoi, c'est tellement joli."

"Cordy," commenta Angel.

"Hey, si c'est sûr, c'est magnifique c'est tout ce que je dis." Elle frotta la saleté d'une pierre et s'assit.

"Tu ne seras pas ici longtemps." Angel sortit l'orbe de sa poche, soulagé qu'elle soit toujours en une pièce.

"C'est pour quoi ça ?"

"Le sort de l'âme."

"Hum, Angel, ces mots ne vont pas très bien ensemble, âme - sort, c'est juste qu'ils ne me donnent pas un sentiment chaud et duveté. Sort, âme, la magie mène à des foutages en l'air et des mauvais trucs. Un troisième Angélus se baladant serait une mauvaise chose. Pourquoi on a besoin d'un sort d'âme ?"

"C'est pas pour moi, mais pour toi."

"Moi ?" couina Cordélia. "Pourquoi j'ai besoin d'un sort d'âme ?"

"Parce que Wesley a trouvé. Wolfram & Hart a transporté ton âme. C'est pour ça que tu es dans ton corps de 17 ans."

Les yeux de Cordélia s'élargirent. "Je les déteste vraiment." Elle haussa les épaules en frustration, n'étant pas capable de frapper quelques avocats dans les environs. "Ok, donc ce sort d'âme va ramener mon âme là où est sa place."

Angel acquiesça. "Wesley m'a donné le sort. Une fois que ton âme sera dans ceci," il leva l'orbe, "J'ouvrirai un portail, et l'envoierai dedans. Wesley a dit que tout ce qu'il a à faire est la briser, ton âme ira tout droit dans ton corps et tu iras bien."

"Mon corps ? Où est-il ? Wolfram et Hart ne l'ont pas, pas vrai ? Ils ont intérêt à ne pas lui faire des trucs bizarres ou dégoûtants."

"Il est en sécurité à l'Hypérion." Angel rassura la jeune femme.

"Oh, ok." Cordélia re-plissa son visage. "Je croyais que le Portail devait être ouvert de notre présent."

"Il semblerait que Fred ait étudié les équations de l'ancien rituel. Wesley a été capable d'utiliser ce qu'elle avait appris pour concevoir un rituel de retour."

Cordélia sourit devant l'intelligence de ses amis. "Hey, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive à moi ?" Elle pointa vers son corps plus jeune.

"Wesley a dit qu'une fois que ta future âme sera partie, tout reviendra à la normale, âme, mémoire, sans cette interruption évidemment. Tout se remettra en place avec tout le reste. "

"Et Angélus de 1898 ?"

"Après que tu seras en sécurité, j'irai après lui et je le renverrai."

Cordélia fixa le vampire," Après que je sois REPARTIE," elle souleva un sourcil.

"Je te veux loin de lui, des deux."

"Non, Angel."

"Je ne discute pas à propos de ça."

"Qui discute, je suis sensée, toi pas. Angel, tu renvois ma future âme, je ne serai loin d'aucuns des Angélus, je serai toujours ici, et désavantagée parce que je ne saurai pas ce qui se passe, aucun des Angélus ne se préoccupe de quelle âme ils vont tuer. Et, tu ne sauras pas me l'expliquer, primo je n'écouterai pas parce que pour mon alter égo de 17 ans tu seras Angélus et deusio, je ne peux pas savoir, parce que sinon je courrai tout de suite chez Buffy et les Scoobies."

Angel se renfrogna, sachant qu'elle avait raison mais le détestant. "Je vais simplement faire le rituel du portail temporel, ton âme et le corps de ton 'alter égo' de 17 ans seront à l'abri en 2002. Quand ça sera fini, on renvoiera la toi adolescente," répondit-il satisfait avec son alternative par rapport aux arguments de Cordélia.

"Angel, c'est stupide. Tu auras besoin de mon aide. Et Wesley, Gunn, et Fred ne te pardonneront jamais de leur avoir fait subir une moi-flippée de 17 ans. Je ne te pardonnerais pas, je serai obligée de me renvoyer des répliques de garce à moi-même."

"Tu n'étais pas si affreuse."

Cordélia roula les yeux. Wow. L'amour rendait vraiment aveugle, même dans les souvenirs. "Essaye un autre plan."

"Cordy," essaya Angel.

"Non, Angel. Et ça n'est pas juste d'Angélus 1 qu'on doit s'inquiéter, il y a Angélus 2."

"Angélus 1, 2 ?"

"T'as un meilleur moyen de les différencier ? Angélus 'de maintenant' et Angélus 'du passé' était embrouillant et bien trop encombrant, j'aurai dû y penser plus tôt."

Angel secoua la tête. "Cordy, les deux Angélus sont venus à ta maison, Angélus, hum, 2, était obsédé par Buffy pas toi, tu as dit dans ta lettre que ton plan de garder les choses comme ça avait échoué. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

"Ca avait été mon plan," insista Cordélia d'une manière légèrement défensive. "Mais, je... ça n'était pas ma faute, c'était la faute des stupides Puissances." Expliqua-t-elle.

"Les Puissances ?"

Cordélia roula les yeux. "J'ai eu une vision, tu y peux y croire ? Comme s'il n'y avait pas assez à propos de quoi s'inquiéter."

"Une vision ? Tu vas bien ? Tu n'avais pas la potion." Les yeux d'Angel balayèrent instantanément son visage et son corps, cherchant n'importe quels signes de détresse que d'une façon ou d'autre il n'avait pas remarqué quand il avait précédemment examiné chaque centimètre de son corps avec ses mains et ses lèvres.

Cordélia balaya son inquiétude. "Maman avait des cachets d'aspirines, j'allais bien. Mais j'ai dû sortir la nuit et sauver les victimes." Cordélia n'aimait pas le silence soudain du vampire ou son regard fâché. "Angel, j'étais obligé, qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu faire d'autre, je ne pouvais pas aller voir Buffy, tu n'étais pas là. Je ne pouvais pas les laisser mourir." Dit-elle précipitamment, sa tonalité complètement défensive.

Angel cligna des yeux, frottant son front, l'action avait l'habitude de calmer sa colère. La colère n'était pas productive. Cordélia était en sécurité. "Raconte-moi." Dit-il d'un calme fabriqué.

Cordelia plissa son visage devant le vampire, son ton n'était pas beaucoup mieux que son regard fâché. "Bien, deux vampires dans le cimetière se préparant à ruiner la session tripotage de deux gamins. Je suis arrivé à temps, tu aurais voir ça. Une des vampires m'a saisi par derrière et j'ai utilisé ce coup de pied que tu m'as appris, " Cordélia démontra son mouvement, se tournant et donnant un coup de pied en l'air, juste au cas où Angel ne s'en souvenait pas. "Puis, je l'ai frappé," elle imita le reste du combat, "Je l'ai fait. De la poussière de lapin." Elle fit un signe de la tête.

Angel acquiesça, interrompant la démonstration de la jeune femme fière. "Et pendant que tu te félicitais en te donnant une tape dans le dos," dit-il lentement sans inflexion dans sa voix, "l'autre vampire, était où ?"

Cordélia fronça les sourcils. "Il m'a plaqué au sol. Mais, je me défendais bien, c'est vrai." Clama-t-elle devant le regard fixe et soutenu d'Angel. "Bon, ça aurait été le cas, mais il a vu tes marques et puis il a flippé et est devenu désolé par-ci et désolé par-là et bien, je l'ai tué. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que ces trucs," elle pointa son cou, " agissaient comme insecticide pour vampires. Comment a-t-il su que c'étaient les tiennes, bon en fait, il croyait c'étaient celles d'Angélus 2."

Angel couvrit son visage. "Le vampire a été assez près de te mordre pour les sentir ? C'est ça que t'appelles bien te défendre ?" Il allait devoir l'attacher à sa taille ou l'enfermer à clé dans leurs chambres. Elle était trop imprudente. Cordélia lui donnait des ulcères ou le ferait s'il pouvait en avoir.

"Je... il a pu sentir qu'elles étaient à toi, bizarre," décidant d'ignorer la question fâchée d'Angel. "Est-ce qu'il y a une sorte de base de données, tu sais identifiant les vampires par odeurs. Ce serait très bizarre et juste un petit peu flippant, mais cool." Elle acquiesça encourageant le vampire à parler.

Angel n'avait vraiment pas envie d'avoir cette conversation avec la jeune femme qui était maintenant en train d'essayer de renifler les marques sur son cou.

"Cordélia."

Cordy releva vivement la tête. "Comment ça marche ?"

Angel soupira, résigné au fait qu'elle ne continuerait pas son histoire avant qu'il n'explique. "Je ne connais pas la physiologie de comment ça marche. Tout ce que je sais, tous les vampires le savent, c'est qu'une marque est différente d'une simple morsure. Une marque incorpore l'odeur du vampire dans les blessures, prévenant les autres que la prop... la personne est clamée. Un vampire qui sent de telles marques ne sera peut-être pas capable d'identifier l'odeur avec un nom, mais il sera capable de connaître la force, l'âge etc... de celui qui les a faites. Alors si et seulement si, le vampire est concerné et n'est pas capable de se battre et de gagner contre cet autre vampire, il laissera la personne tranquille. Donc, tu vois Cordy, ça n'est pas un insecticide pour vamp si le vampire qui essaye de te tuer est arrogant ou assez stupide pour ne pas savoir que je le mettrais en pièce pour t'avoir touché. Ce n'est une garantie de rien, c'est pour ça que je ne te l'ai pas dit, parce que tu penserais à elles comme une sorte de passe libre."

Cordélia considéra l'idée, un sourire éclairant son visage. "Pooh, tu es le meilleur et le plus fort des vampires là-dehors. Cet autre vampire s'est enfui comme une poule mouillée."

Angel ne voulait pas laisser la lueur chaude de son éloge confiante le décourager. "C'est parce qu'il t'a identifié comme appartenant à Angélus, ici à Sunnydale à cette période, les seuls vampires qui s'approchent de mon âge ou... de ma violence sont Dru et Spike."

"Alors, ils feraient..."

"Je ne sais pas. Sans âme, ils n'iraient jamais contre moi, mais avec une âme, ils seraient moins respectueux de ma marque. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance parce que tu ne vas pas t'approcher d'eux. Maintenant, tu expliquais comment Angélus 2 t'avait remarqué." Angel signala la fin de cette conversation avec une longue secousse de sa tête.

Cordélia soupira, sachant qu'elle avait obtenu autant qu'elle aurait du vampire. "Angélus 2 était là. Il a vu le combat et le vamp effrayé. Il voulait savoir quel vampire m'avait marqué. Je ne lui ai pas dit. Et puis j'ai fait quelques petites choses qui l'ont peut-être fâché," haussant les épaules.

Angel grimaça sachant parfaitement bien qu'Angélus n'avait pas juste demander poliment les questions à Cordy. "Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?"

"Vraiment, il a juste demandé, avec un peu de force ok, mais je n'étais pas blessée ou rien. Il l'était cependant." rassura Cordélia.

"Qu'as-tu fait ?" Angel savait qu'il ne voulait pas l'entendre.

"Je lui ai donné un coup de pied dans les parties, puis, je lui ai porté le coup tranchant, tout comme tu me l'as appris," elle frappa le côté de sa palme dans l'air.

Angel grogna. Ca avait certainement obtenu la notification d'Angélus. "C'est tout ? Tu as dit que tu étais avec lui dans mon ancien appartement."

"C'était plus tard. Tu vois, je pensais toujours que ça serait ok, mais les Scoobies sont arrivés et je pouvais pas laisser Buffy arriver jusqu'à lui, elle l'aurait peut-être tué, j'étais pas sure. D'habitude, elle foirait avec Angélus, mais il était toujours plutôt assommé, tu as dit que ça me donnerait 3 secondes, mais ça en faisait au moins 5. Alors, je lui ai dit de courir et je suis en quelque sorte allée crier dans les bras de Buffy. J'étais très convaincante" assura-t-elle.

Angel refusa de laisser émerger son grognement. Il prit une profonde respiration. "Tu l'as sauvé. Ca t'aurait définitivement fait remarquer."

"Ouais, j'avais pigé que j'avais merdé, mais qu'est-ce que j'étais supposée faire d'autre. C'est plus ou moins là que j'ai décidé de simplement quitter Sunnydale et me cacher à L.A et attendre. Donc, j'étais probablement un peu trop bavarde quand il s'est montré à ma fenêtre plus tard cette nuit-là."

"Non, pas toi. Je ne le crois." grogna Angel secouant sa tête.

"Hey." Cordélia rétrécit ses yeux. "Bien, ça aurait pu marcher mais ensuite j'ai eu une autre stupide vision le lendemain. Donc, j'ai dû..."

"Tu es sortie en sachant que les deux Angélus t'attendaient." Angel commençait à avoir un tique peu caractéristique dans son oeil gauche, de même qu'une brûlure dans son estomac. Oh mon dieu. Cordélia l'avait fait, elle lui avait donné la chaleur, l'illusion de la vie, et les problèmes de santé qui allaient avec. Il grogna encore.

"Non. Je ne savais pas encore pour Angélus 1 et Alex avait appelé et dit que Buffy avait rencontré Angélus 2 après qu'il m'ait quittée et qu'elle lui avait cassé la figure. Il a dit qu'Angélus était parti en boitant et en sang, qu'il serait hors du coup pour un moment. Pfft, faux, il avait l'air très bien pour moi, sautant sur des bâtiments, faisant toute sorte de trucs de vamp tout en me portant."

"En arrière. Explique." Angel essaya d'ignorer le nouement dans son estomac. Ca n'était pas réel.

"Oh, après que j'ai tué les vampires, et sauvé le petit garçon, Angélus 1 s'est montré." Cordélia mordu sa lèvre et lança un regard rapide au vampire. "Enfin bref, Angélus 2 m'a plus ou moins sauvée."

"Tu ne me dis pas tout," grogna-t-il, les symptômes de ses maladies imaginaires disparaissant.

"Les trucs important si." insista Cordélia. Elle refusa de raconter à Angel pour le destin du petit garçon dans les mains d'Angélus. " Enfin bref, j'ai fini avec Angélus 2 dans ton ancien appartement. Au début, j'ai cru que c'était toi, j'veux dire, qui aurait cru qu'Angélus me sauverait, et il a essayé de faire semblant. Mais il ne pouvait pas, je l'ai doublé en bluffant et me suis échappée."

"Parce qu'il t'a embrassé ?" Angel était sur le point de frapper quelque chose.

Cordélia acquiesça. "Et la chemise rouge et pantalon de cuir. Ses choix de garde-robe criaient simplement monsieur 'grr' maléfique."

"Et durant le baiser," Angel réprima son grognement. "Les marques ?"

Cordélia haussa les épaules. "Peut-être qu'il a juste senti un vieux méchant vampire ?" dit Cordélia pleine d'espoir. Elle haussa à nouveau les épaules avec résignation.

"Bon sang." Angel laissa son grognement bloquer n'importe quelles autres réactions plus violentes. "Aussi dégoûtant que c'était, ça n'explique toujours pas pourquoi ils étaient ensemble."

"Eww." L'esprit de Cordélia revint dans sa chambre et à la sensation flippante d'avoir les deux vampires maléfiques la regardant elle et Angel en train de faire l'amour.

"Ils devraient essayer de se tuer l'un l'autre..."

"Bien, Angélus 1 a dit qu'il tuerait Angélus 2," ajouta Cordélia avec espoir.

"Oui, il fallait s'y attendre et pour Angélus...2 de vouloir tuer le 1, mais eux ensemble, ça ne fais pas de sens."

"Pourquoi ? Biensûr, c'est bizarre, mais pourquoi ça t'enrage comme ça ?"

Angel fixa Cordélia. "Parce qu'ils sont moi, et je veux les tuer tous les deux."

"Parce qu'ils sont Angélus, ton voyage du côté sombre. Mais, peut-être qu'ils ont sympathisé d'une façon maléfique sans âme."

"Non, je les veux morts parce qu'ils t'ont menacées, ils ont essayé de me prendre ce qui est à moi. Il n'y a aucune chance qu'un des Angélus sera capable de laisser l'autre survivre. Ca n'a rien avoir avec une âme ou l'absence d'une âme, c'est purement ce que c'est. Tu es à moi, ils pensent de la même façon." grogna Angel.

"Non, Angel." Cordélia marcha jusqu'au vampire, prenant gentiment en main sa mâchoire tendue. "Ca a tout avoir avec ton âme, elles," elle frotta les marques," sont là à cause de ton âme."

"Cordy," Angel secoua la tête.

"Angel, regarde-moi, j'ai 17 ans. Je n'ai pas la cicatrice sur mon estomac, je n'ai pas mon tatouage, mais je les ai elles. Tu dis que mon âme a été transportée en arrière, bien, tout comme elles, l'évidence de mon amour et de ma confiance en toi, c'est pas quelque chose que je donnerais à Angélus. Tu es peut-être le vampire qui était Angélus, mais tu es Angel maintenant. Tu as peut-être les instincts, les besoins, mais tu es qui tu es devenu à cause de ton âme. C'est qui j'aime. J'accepterai cette part de toi qui était Angélus, et j'accepterai le démon que tu es, mais je l'accepte uniquement à cause de la compassion, la bonté et l'amour qui résident à côté du démon. Si tu pouvais me dire qu'Angélus pourrait me donner ces choses, alors je vous prendrais tous dans mon lit et mon cœur."

Angel grogna.

Cordélia souleva un sourcil et rit. "Ok, je te prendrais seulement toi en tant qu'Angélus, j'aime les couches, les autres sont bien trop limités."

Angel secoua la tête, grommelant. "C'est une conversation stupide." Il saisit la jeune femme, l'attirant tout près. "Je t'aime, Cordélia Chase." Il blottit son visage dans son cou, combattant la pulsion de la clamer une nouvelle fois.

Cordélia se pencha en arrière, ses mains retournant sur le visage d'Angel. "Tu es vraiment un vampire peu sûr de lui, pas vrai ?" Elle sourit, mouillant ses lèvres. "Ca sera bientôt l'aube, aucun moyen de faire quelque chose maintenant." Elle embrassa gentiment ses lèvres. "Je n'ai jamais fait l'amour dans une cave auparavant," murmura-t-elle passant sa langue le long de sa lèvre inférieure à lui.

"C'est sale," il grogna, tenant sa taille, drapant ses jambes autour de ses genoux.

"C'est probablement pour ça." Elle l'embrassa encore, le poussant légèrement en arrière, "Tu devras juste me garder hors de la saleté." Elle se redressa, ôtant sa blouse.

Angel se pencha plus en arrière, s'assurant que son corps était entre celui de Cordy et les roches tout le temps, alors qu'il poussait dans son amour et buvait son sang.

* * *

Angélus gémit, se relevant difficilement dans le sous-sol du lycée. Il souleva sa chemise de soie rouge, étudiant ses blessures en train de guérir. Mieux, bien mieux, mais pas parfait, mais Angélus n'était pas inquiet, il pourrait accomplir ce pourquoi il était venu ici.

Angélus entra dans le hall principal de l'école, ses pas normalement furtifs faisant des échos entre les casiers, le son amplifié par le vide créé par le samedi matin. Angélus poussa les portes de la bibliothèque, s'attendant à moitié à voir l'observateur de Buffy sortir de son bureau. Angélus se renfrogna, le bâton raide Britannique devait s'être trouvé une vie. Ca aurait été commode si l'observateur avait été là. Il aurait obtenu des informations et du sang.

Angélus se balada à travers les livres qui peuplaient le petit bureau de Giles. Il jeta le dernier avec dégoût. Angélus s'aventura dans l'allée des livres dans la pièce principale. Fiction. Il scanna rapidement les livres. Rien, sauf de l'imagination.

C'était inutile. Angélus essaya une nouvelle avenue d'informations. Il se tint derrière l'ordinateur, se rappelant les actions de la petite acolyte rousse de Buffy pour accéder aux secrets d'Internet.

Angélus passa de site en site tout en se focalisant sur le voyage dans le temps, quelques-uns uns encore plus fantaisiste que la fiction qu'il venait de lire, quelques-uns uns lancés dans des promesses de succès mathématiques... Si l'univers marchait de cette façon.

Angélus éteignit l'ordinateur. Ok. C'était à peu près unanime que le voyage dans le temps était impossible, sauf qu'Angélus savait que c'était faux parce qu'il venait juste de s'être battu contre son ancien-lui et avait vu son futur-lui-âmé. Acceptant qu'Angélus du passé ait raison. Il ne pouvait pas mourir. Angélus envoya l'ordinateur s'écraser sur le sol. Ca le mettait vraiment en rogne. Rien dans les livres de Giles ou sur l'ordinateur ne lui donnait un putain d'indice sur la façon de se débarrasser de l'Angélus du passé.

Le vampire se pencha contre le comptoir. Le phénomène avec l'âme ne serait pas là s'il ne connaissait pas cette façon. Ca signifiait qu'il devait arriver à ce qu'Angel la lui dise. Une fois Angélus parti, il pourrait tuer l'âme et prendre la fille.

Contre tout instinct et désir, Angélus quitta l'école essayant de trouver une manière à ce que l'âme coopère avant de le tuer. Angélus fronça les sourcils, il connaissait l'âme, après tout il avait été lui, et bon, Angélus n'avait aucune faiblesse. Angélus sourit, il n'en avait aucune, mais l'âme en avait plein, en commençant par le mot avec le grand 'A'. Diable, avec une âme il avait compromis beaucoup des besoins de son démon. Celui-ci ne pouvait pas être si différent.


	21. Chapitre 21

**Part 21 **

Cordélia frotta sa joue contre le large torse d'Angel, se blottissant, et s'enterrant, essayant de se mettre sous sa peau. "Je souhaiterais qu'on soit à la maison," ses mots étouffés.

"Bientôt, je te promets." murmura Angel en caressant les cheveux sombres, la serrant étroitement.

Elle leva la tête, le doux brun des yeux passant au jaune, brillant avec amour dans les sombres piscines, la suppliant de le croire (ok je suis pas sure d'avoir très bien traduis, mais comme je le dis souvent : j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu). "Je sais." Sourit-elle tendrement, caressant la joue d'Angel, s'asseyant. "Hey, les caves ne sont pas si mal."

Angel sourit. "C'est parce que c'était pas ton dos qui était pressés contre des pierres pointues."

Cordélia pencha la tête. "Es-tu en train de te plaindre ?"

"Jamais." Il l'embrassa fermement.

"Je suppose qu'on devrait s'habiller, hum."

"Ouais." soupira Angel, ne voulant pas que la chaleur parte mais sachant que si Cordy devait être à l'abri, ils devraient quitter la sécurité de la cave, peu importe à quel point elle était fausse. Le savoir fit la guerre avec le besoin de la garder tout près. Angel amena Cordélia dans le v de ses jambes en lui prenant les vêtements des mains, caressant alors qu'il guidait ses longues jambes dans le jeans. Cordélia se pencha contre son torse. "Angel," murmura-t-elle.

"Shh, on est juste en train de s'habiller."

"Non comme ça on ne l'est pas." Elle soupira à moitié et gloussa, se tournant sur ses genoux

Angel prit un soutien-gorge en dentelle. "Ma seule pensée est d'aider"

"Uh uh,"

Angel souleva ses bras, glissant les brides par-dessus, ses doigts tapotant et taquinant le bas de ses omoplates. Angel se pencha vers le bas effleurant ses lèvres au-dessus de la pointe de son mamelon.

Cordélia fit de petits bruits alors que ses genoux cédèrent, ses mains allant sur les épaules d'Angel.

Les lèvres d'Angel se déplacèrent jusqu'à l'autre sein ample alors qu'il fermait l'attache du soutien-gorge en dentelle.

Cordélia gémit alors qu'il leva sa tête, tirant le matériel pour bien cacher la chair moite, les mamelons tendus qui tiraient contre le tissu, suppliant d'être libre.

"Angel." gémit Cordélia alors que le matériel la séparait de ses lèvres.

Angel répondit en embrassant le long de sa clavicule, poussant les bras de la jeune femme dans sa blouse.

"Angel." Pleurnicha-t-elle.

"Chut, presque fini."

"Non," elle fit la moue

Angel fit un petit rire, appréciant totalement les petits halètements et la moue.

"Taquineur (est-ce que ce mot existe ? lol)." Elle essaya de s'écarter.

"Dit le maître." Angel re-blottissant son visage dans son cou, agrippant le jeans non fermé, glissant ses doigts sous le pantalon.

P'tit peu plus tard ... Angel s'inclina, frottant son visage contre la tête étreignant son épaule. Ca serait si simple de se perdre dans le bouquet qui flottait autour de Cordy, le parfum de la culmination de son plaisir, ce qu'il avait causé. Angel calma son désir ; appelant tout son contrôle, souriant alors qu'il la déplaçait gentiment, fermant la brayette et tirant sur son jeans, rabaissant sa blouse. Laissant Cordélia debout complètement habillé, incertaine et tout rouge.

"Angel." Elle tendit le bras vers le vampire nu excité.

"Il fait noir dehors," il tapota gentiment son nez, puis prit son pantalon.

Cordélia mouilla ses lèvres," mais..."

"Mais, on doit rentrer à la maison. Je veux que tu sois à la maison. Et quand tu seras en sécurité, je veux m'assurer que cette Cordélia Chase là sera en sécurité, comme ça quand le temps viendra elle sera toi, m'harcelant pour que je vive, étant toujours là pour moi, me permettant de t'aimer," il prit gentiment son visage en main.

Cordélia haleta devant le geste tendre, les mots la faisant fondre plus vite que le touché de tentation ne l'avait fait. "Je t'aime," Cordélia espérait vraiment que le vampire ne se fatiguerait jamais de l'entendre, parce qu'elle ne se fatiguerait jamais de le dire.

Angel sourit. "Je ne le ferai pas."

"C'était simplement sinistrement dingue."

"C'est la bouche de l'enfer, Cordy." Angel haussa les épaules.

Cordy railla.

* * *

"Angel, la manière dont je vois les choses, nous évitons simplement Angélus 2, assommons Angélus 1," elle leva le pistolet tranquillisant qu'Angel avait prit avec lui, "ouvrons le portail, le renvoyons, laissons ce corps," elle pointa le pistolet vers sa forme de 17 ans," sain et sauf dans ma chambre, puis rentrons à la maison."

"Eviter Angélus 2 ? Comment on va faire ça ?"

"Angel, je ne peux pas penser à tout," s'offusqua-t-elle.

"Désolé." Angel roula les yeux, saisissant le pistolet hors de ses mains et le cachant dans sa veste.

"Hummph. C'est pas comme si on ne pouvait pas les différencier."

"Ils sont identiques, Cordélia."

Cordélia secoua la tête. "Je t'ai dit, Angélus 2 porte de la soie rouge - voyant, Angélus 1 est toujours avec le noir monochrome dans lequel Wolfram & Hart l'a mis en premier. Et Angélus 1 m'appelle Cordy et 2 m'appelle Cordélia."

"Cordélia, je ne risque pas ta vie sur des vêtements et appellations de nom."

"Et comment tu projettes de les différencier alors."

"Je ne le ferai pas, j'en vois un, je lui tire dessus, je m'inquiéterais de qui est qui quand ils seront tous les deux inconscients et enchaînés"

" Angel, si tu..." Elle se tu alors qu'Angel grogna avec son visage humain disparaissant, la poussant derrière lui. "Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda-t-elle en essayant de voir dans l'obscurité sur quoi Angel était focalisé.

Angel grogna plus fort, ses yeux jaunes brillant vers l'entrée de la cave.

"J'suppose que vouloir t'avoir par surprise était un peu naïf de ma part." Angélus passa sa tête pour faire un signe à Cordy. "Salut, Cordélia, ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu."

Cordélia étira sa tête au-dessus de l'épaule d'Angel, donnant un coup de coude au vampire pour qu'il remarque la chemise de soie brillante d'Angélus. "2, tu vois, voyant et..."

"Cordélia, la ferme." grogna Angel.

Angélus croisa ses mains sur son torse de manière flamboyante. "Est-ce que c'est la façon dont tu parles à ton âme sœur ? T'es d'accord avec ça," il cligna des yeux-élargis vers Cordy," Je croyais que t'avais plus de cran que ça. J'suppose que j'avais tord."

"Espèce de," Cordélia se déplaça, seulement pour être retirée en arrière par Angel.

"Reste-là," ordonna Angel.

Cordélia lança un regard noir, mais resta derrière Angel.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?" grogna Angel.

"Hey, est-ce que je m'embrouille moi-même." rit Angélus.

"C'est pas si dur à faire, abruti." Cordélia jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule d'Angel.

Angélus rit plus fort. "Etait-ce une insulte pour moi ou pour toi ?" Il lança sa tête vers Angel.

Cordélia cligna des yeux, les élargissant, réalisant comment sa réplique à Angélus pouvait avoir sonné pour Angel. "Désolé," murmura-t-elle dans l'oreille d'Angel.

Angélus rit tout bas devant l'exaspération sur le visage de son compère avec une âme. "T'es sûr que tu la veux comme âme sœur ? Elle parle beaucoup. En fait le seul plus que je puisse vois à l'avoir," Angélus renifla l'air," est qu'elle a besoin d'être baisée à chaque heure comme une chatte en chaleur ou une bonne putain."

La main d'Angel retint vivement Cordélia de charger Angélus. "J'ai dit reste là."

"C'est pas toi qu'il appelle une putain, hey, fais quelque chose." Elle le frappa.

"Cordélia, sois calme, s'il-te-plaît."

"Hummph," Cordélia tourna son dos en croisant les bras.

"Tu fais beaucoup de bruit et n'explique toujours pas pourquoi tu es là." Angel fit face à l'autre vampire.

"L'indéniable curiosité sur mon futur. Alors, Buffy est-elle morte, c'est pour ça que l'âme est tellement convaincue que c'est elle que tu veux ? Est-ce ce que j'ai finalement pu tuer l'amour de ta vie ?" Angélus sauta sur une pierre, croisant ses jambes en passant. Angélus rit alors qu'il vit Cordélia jeter un coup d'œil pour étudier Angel. "Allez ma fille, tu ne penses quand même pas que ces marques signifient que l'âme t'aime, elles signifient juste que le démon veut venir entre tes jambes, appréciant la chaleur pendant qu'il te tue lentement. Le sang durant le sexe, c'est assez... délicieux." Angélus fit claquer ses lèvres. "Et tu es la petite pute de bonne volonté."

Angel bougea encore vivement sa main pour empêcher Cordélia de bouger, grognant plus avec frustration qu'avec colère quand elle lui donna un coup de pieds dans le tibia. "Parle ou..."

"Tu me tueras ?" rit Angélus. "J'ai eu une conversation avec l'ancien nous, j'ai fait des recherches, tu ne peux pas, mais il semblerait que tu ne sois pas indispensable."

"Je déteste te l'apprendre, mais toi non plus."

"Pas tant que le vieux gars se balade dans les environs."

"Donc, tu vas me tuer et quoi - partager Sunnydale, Drusilla..." Angel fit une pause d'une manière marquée, "Cordy ?"

Angélus grogna, sautant au sol. "Qui a dit que je la voulais ?"

"Je la veux, Angélus du passé la veut, tu es au milieu," rit Angel.

"Non. La tueuse est celle par qui je suis obsédé. Rappelle-toi, l'amour de ta vie âmée."

Angel sourit. "Je me rappelle également voir Cordélia en 1898, l'avoir voulue, avoir eu le besoin de continuer de goûter le sang qui brûlait mes veines mortes, avoir eu un désir palpiter en moi, avoir senti la douceur cachée sous les couches de vêtements, avoir voulu que ce corps soit à moi, avoir su que Darla la tuerait peu importe que je l'ai marquée, avoir décidé alors que j'oublierais la chaleur pour avoir le corps et le feu de la fille elle-même toujours avec moi, avoir projeté de la transformer pour qu'elle soit à mes côtés, et puis de tuer Darla. Je me rappelle aussi la rage et la frustration à avoir été contrecarré. Je me rappelle les rêves qui se sont décru d'une magnifique brunette pleine de fougue- tout - le feu, la douleur, la rage, et le besoin. Je me rappelle avoir obtenu mon âme et repousser les rêves, l'âme regrettant la peur que j'avais inspirée, avoir abhorré le besoin qui appartenait au démon. Je me rappelle avoir vu Buffy pour la première fois après des décennies à s'être caché de la culpabilité. Je me rappelle avoir été ébloui par son innocence, sa fragilité, et sa force - un sentiment non corrompu par le démon. Alors, oui, je me rappelle avoir aimé Buffy, tout comme je me rappelle avoir voulu Cordélia avec un but unique, surpassant les autres envies. Tout comme je sais que si j'avais remarqué qui était Cordélia, comme tu l'as fait, j'aurais oublié mon obsession de blesser Buffy pour m'avoir fait me sentir humain et me serais concentré sur l'obsession qui m'avait suivi depuis un siècle. N'oublie pas à qui tu racontes tes conneries."

Angélus réprima son grognement. "Ca valait la peine d'essayer, l'âme m'avait toujours rendu moins que perceptif des besoins du démon. Il semblerait que je me sois trompé cette fois-ci."

Cordélia écouta pendue à chaque mot, s'éloignant lentement des deux vampires.

Angel lui avait raconté les rêves et sa crainte de ce qui aurait pu se passer si Angélus l'avait remarquée. Mais il n'avait jamais expliqué les raisons d'Angélus. Elle était marquée parce que le démon la voulait. Elle mouilla ses lèvres, levant les yeux vers Angel. Son âme voulait Buffy. Il ne l'aurait jamais choisie elle s'il avait réalisé quand ils étaient à Sunnydale, parce que son âme ne l'aurait pas voulue, elle était corrompue. Avec une âme il voulait Buffy. En un instant tout le drame de la tragique liaison amoureuse de Buffy et Angel inonda son esprit. Pour la première fois depuis qu'Angel lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, Cordélia commença à douter de l'amour du vampire.

Angel se déplaça, retournant son corps devant Cordélia, saisissant sa main, sentant la peur grandissante de la femme. Il grogna vers l'autre vampire. "Non." Il averti Angélus de ne pas profiter de ce Angélus sentait certainement aussi. "Ca ne t'aidera pas à accomplir quoi que tu essayes de faire ici."

Angélus considéra la question. "Mais ça aurait été marrant." Angélus haussa les épaules, acceptant silencieusement pour le moment de ne pas pousser la vulnérabilité évidente de Cordélia.

"Viens-en à la question." Angel lança un regard noir.

"J'ai un marché."

Angel souleva un sourcil.

Angélus commença à faire les cent pas. "On sait tous les deux qu'on ne peut pas tuer le gars du passé. Mais, il ne peut pas rester ici, parce que tu as raison, je ne partagerai pas. Tu es là, donc tu dois savoir comment se débarrasser de lui sans créer un super foutage en l'air de temps. Mais tu vas avoir besoin de mon aide ou au moins de mon accord à ne pas m'en mêler et puis toi et..." Angélus fixa Cordélia. "Son ardeur à sauter dans le sac, et la conversation du vieux gars sans humours sur les allées et venues dans la ligne du temps, indiquent qu'elle est avec toi du futur, mais elle a l'air aussi jeune et fraîche que quand je l'ai vue apprécier l'idiot sur le siège arrière de sa voiture."

"Je n'ai jamais..."

Angel retira Cordy en arrière une nouvelle fois.

"Oh, peut-être que c'était un placard de nettoyage. Alors, comment ça se fait ?"

"Je te crois et quoi, tu nous laisseras juste repartir." Angel souleva les sourcils.

Angélus haussa les épaules. "Tu me connais, je veux juste que vous partiez tous les deux - mon passé et mon futur. Je suppose qu'une fois ça fait, je pourrai continuer avec mon présent, qui a dit que je récupérerai la satanée âme, ou n'aurai pas la fille, ou ne tuerai pas la tueuse- Toi ? Pourquoi je devrais prendre tes mots pour argent comptant juste parce que tu te montres ton âmé et baisant la reine de la prom."

"Reine de Mai, en fait." Sourit Angel.

Angélus rétrécit les yeux. "Marché conclu ?"

Angel rit.

"Je peux te tuer et prendre la fille." grogna Angélus

"Et puis quoi, tuer Angélus numéro 1 ou es-tu de retour à partager."

Angélus mouilla ses lèvres, essayant de bouger autour d'Angel pour avoir un autre regard sur Cordélia. "Je crois qu'après toi mort, je pourrai avoir ce sang que je désire, la douceur que je n'ai pas touchée, je crois que je pourrais faire crier ma Cordy jusqu'à ce qu'elle me dise ce qu'elle sait pour ramener l'ancien où est sa place, si ça ne marche pas avant que trop de dommages ne soit causés, je la transformerai simplement et elle sera heureuse d'aider, c'est ce que je crois."

Cordélia se serra contre le dos d'Angel. Ses doutes mis de côté par le besoin du corps dur d'Angel contre le sien lui donnant de la réassurance.

Angel garda son corps immobile laissant Cordy se mouler contre lui, mais sinon ne reconnaissant jamais son besoin. "Ce que tu n'as pas encore expérimenté est le savoir que l'âme n'affaiblit pas le démon, qu'elle peut être ignorée, que pour un problème l'âme et le démon sont compatibles et pressant chacun et voulant la même chose - la protection de ce qui est aimé et possédé. Je n'ai pas besoin de te tuer, je dois juste te briser, et je le ferai. Si tu étais malin, tu retournerais au manoir, embarrasserais Spike, utiliserais Dru et attendrais que l'âme revienne, et puis tu seras réellement un vampire heureux."

Angélus grogna.

"Ou pas." Angel sorti le pistolet tranquillisant et tira sur le vampire, les fléchettes poivrant son corps. "Je crois que ton non-mêlage est pour le mieux."

Angel s'éloigna gentiment de Cordélia et s'agenouilla près du vampire assommé qui tombait.

"Allez," il fit signe à Cordélia. "On a seulement à peu près douze heures pour trouver Angélus 1, avant que celui-ci ne se réveille."

"Angel ?"

Angel se déplaça, saisissant les épaules de la fille. "Non Cordélia, on n'a pas le temps pour que je te rassure avec des touchés doux et des mots. Sache que je t'aime. TOI. Seulement toi. Attends qu'on rentre à la maison pour être incertaine. Je t'aime. Et je serai heureux de te le prouver, mais pas maintenant, ok. Je t'aime."

Cordélia mordit sa lèvre, étudiant le regard intense sur le visage d'Angel. Elle sourit. "Duh."

Angel secoua la tête devant la femme stupéfiante. Il l'embrassa rapidement sur ses lèvres pincées. "Allons-y."

"Où ? Laisse tomber," devant le regard qu'Angel lui lança.

* * *

"Angel" Cordélia était restée calme, n'infestant pas le vampire avec ses nombreuses questions, mais maintenant elle était obligée de parler. "C'est la maison de Buffy." Elle pointa vers le trottoir où Angel s'était arrêté.

"Oui, tu vas y aller et y rester jusqu'à ce que se soit finit."

"Non. Quoi ? Buffy, aucune chance."

"Si, une chance."

"Angel, on ne peut pas lui dire ce qui se passe."

"Tu ne le feras pas. Dis-lui juste qu'Angélus rôdait autour de ta maison et que t'as peur."

"Lui dire que j'ai peur, aucune chance, " répéta Cordélia.

"Fais-le." Angel la poussa vers la maison.

"Non," essaya-t-elle encore.

"Si," ordonna-t-il.

Elle lança un regard noir devant son ton. "Très bien. Mais comment je saurai que c'est fini. Tu peux pas juste venir frapper à la porte."

"Continue juste de regarder après moi, je serai celui qui portera le chandail de ton père." Il l'a ré-embrassa. "Va."

"Angel." Cordélia mordit sa langue pour stopper son cri désiré alors qu'il disparaissait dans l'obscurité. "Je t'aurai pour ça, attend juste." Dit-elle lentement, sachant que tandis qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir le vampire il pouvait l'entendre. Elle savait qu'il était tout près, attendant qu'elle aille dans la sécurité de la maison de Buffy. Cordélia prit une profonde inspiration et couru à la porte, frappant sur le bois et criant avec force.


	22. Chapitre 22

**Part 22 **

"Cordélia ?" demanda Buffy avec surprise et beaucoup d'ennui. Buffy avait un souper à manger et une mère qui voulait vraiment passer du temps avec elle... toute seule.

Cordélia prit une profonde respiration et s'immergea dans le rôle de 'Queen C poursuivie par Angélus'. Elle poussa son chemin par le seuil. "Tu n'as rien fait d'aliéné comme ré-inviter ton petit ami psychopathe à l'intérieur, pas vrai ?" Cordélia tapa du pied impatiemment, ses bras croisés et ses sourcils lever haut.

"Non, pourquoi tu es là ?"

"Je suis là parce que ton petit ami psychopathe m'a mis sur sa liste flippante pour les tours-en-se-cachant derrière ma fenêtre la nuit dernière, rôdant dans les alentours. Ca me fout les jetons. Si tu ne peux pas développer des couilles de tueuse et le tuer, peux-tu au moins le tenir en laisse."

Buffy saisit Cordélia, plaquant sa main sur la bouche de la brunette. "Tu vas la fermer ? Ma mère est à la maison."

Cordélia lutta, se dégageant et s'offusqua indignement. "Ne deviens pas toute saisissante avec moi, je suis la victime ici."

"Victime, tu as l'air parfaitement bien pour moi." Buffy regarda la jeune femme. "Bien, avec un autre look, essayant un nouveau style de mode, désinvolte, pas comme-une-pute."

"JE NE SUIS PAS UNE PUTE." hurla Cordélia, le commentaire d'Angélus toujours un petit peu trop vif, malgré la réalisation que tout ça avait été un jeu.

La main de Buffy se plaqua une nouvelle fois sur la bouche de Cordélia. "Tu vas simplement la fermer ?"

Cordélia tira d'un coup sec les cheveux de Buffy. Cordélia sourit, c'était amusant. Peut-être qu'avant que la nuit ne soit finie, elle pourrait le re-faire sans se faire agripper par la tueuse.

"Ow." Buffy se recula. Les deux filles se regardèrent méchamment.

"Buffy ?" La mère de Buffy sortit de la cuisine. "Cordélia ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?" La femme plus âgée s'approcha des adolescentes, "tu sembles un peu agitée."

"Bonjour, Mrs. Summers, je suis désolé de faire irruption là comme ça, mais..." Cordélia fit un sourire effrayé à la dame plus âgée, enrobé de sincérité à voir Ms. Summers vivante. "Mes parents sont toujours en voyage et Marie est partie - c'est notre bonne -, et bien, je jure que j'ai vu un homme étrange me suivre de l'école jusqu'à la maison..."

"On est Samedi." interrompit Buffy.

Cordélia lui lança un regard. "Hier, qui était Vendredi, un jour d'école" Cordélia 'aggrava' son regard noir vers la blonde.

"Tu es partie au déjeuner."

Cordélia allait frapper Buffy ou au moins lui tirer les cheveux encore une fois, est-ce que la blonde ne pouvait pas jouer le jeu. C'était Buffy qui ne voulait pas que sa mère sache qu'elle était la tueuse et pour toutes les choses qui allaient frapper dans la nuit, et pas seulement frapper, mais aussi mordre et tuer. " Je sais, j'étais tellement bouleversé, j'veux dire qu'il m'a suivi de 'l'école', alors je suis allée au centre commercial."

"Oh, c'est un bon endroit pour ne pas se faire poursuivre."

"C'est au milieu de la JOURNÉE," souligna Cordélia, "avec un groupe d'autres personnes qui se balade dans les environs." Cordélia lança un autre regard noir devant l'interruption.

Buffy fit un pas en arrière, comprenant finalement le cri 'la ferme, idiote, je raconte une histoire ici' non prononcé dans le regard de Cordélia.

"Buffy, chut" Mrs. Summers regarda sa fille. "Chérie, raconte-moi simplement." Mrs. Summers passa un bras autour de Cordélia la guidant plus à l'intérieur dans la maison.

"Bien, je l'ai re-vu, ou je crois que c'est le cas, je suis pratiquement sure que c'est le cas, dans les arbres près de ma maison. J'étais trop effrayée pour rentrer, vous savez, être seule. Alors je suis venue ici," Cordélia lança un coup d'œil autour du vestibule, remarquant une table préparée pour le souper. "Oh, j'interromps votre souper, je suis désolé. Je vais juste..."

"Naturellement, tu vas rester ici jusqu'à ce que tes parents rentrent à la maison."

Buffy grogna. Les parents de Cordélia n'étaient jamais à la maison.

Mrs. Summers se tourna vers Buffy. "Tu as dit quelque chose, trésor ?"

"Non, Maman." Buffy étudia ses chaussures.

"Allez, Cordélia. Buffy, met un autre couvert à table. Et après souper, nous appellerons la police. Ils doivent être avertis s'il y a un homme là-dehors qui suit des jeunes femmes."

Cordélia réprima son ricanement, ses yeux faisant contact avec ceux de la tueuse. Buffy essayait également de cacher son étranglement. Buffy se calma, "Un très grand bien que ça fera," dit Buffy pince-sans-rire. "Servir et Protéger, n'est pas vraiment leur devise."

"Est-ce que Sunnydale a même un département de police ?" demanda véritablement Cordélia , elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler avoir jamais vu un policier.

Buffy rit.

"Les filles," dit Mrs. Summers avec désapprobation. "La police fait un travail merveilleux, elle maintien Sunnydale sans crime (dsl c'est pas très français)," corrigea-t-elle alors qu'elle allait dans la cuisine.

"Ta mère est vraiment super, juré, mais allez - sans-crime ?"

Buffy haussa les épaules. "A L.A, notre voiture a été volée plusieurs fois. Ici c'est juste beaucoup de décès bizarres non expliqués."

"Ouais, j'arrête pas d'oublier pourquoi j'aime cette ville." Cordélia voulait continuer de parler avec Buffy un peu plus, peut-être se disputer à propos du crime ou du manque de crime à Sunnydale. Buffy avait rit à son affirmation et pas d'une façon 'de toi' mais d'une sorte de façon 'avec toi'. C'était nouveau. Cette pensée arrêta toutes autres pensées d'avoir une autre conversation normale, légèrement amusante avec Buffy qui serait atypique. Elle prit une autre profonde respiration, promettant qu'Angel payerait. "Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour Angélus ?" cassa-t-elle.

"Willow, Oz, Alex et moi allons au Bronze. On en parlera là-bas. LOIN de ma mère," avertissant fermement Cordélia. Bon sang. Pendant une minute, Buffy avait presque cru que Cordélia serait sympa ou au moins civile. Buffy fixa la jolie brunette. Tellement supérieure dans son attitude mais Cordélia n'était rien. Une Reine de Mai d'une petite ville. Buffy lui aurait botté les fesses en bas de l'échelle sociale en un battement de cils si 'Queen C' avait montré son visage de petite ville à L.A. Buffy avait été la Reine 'Dans le Coup'. Buffy soupira. C'était jusqu'à ce qu'un vieil homme lui dise qui il était et qui elle était... et lui avait prouvé, mourant en même temps. Son premier observateur, elle ne savait même pas qui il était - sauf qu'il avait voulu faire des chaussures. A la place il avait été coincé à essayer d'enseigner à une enfant réticente et populaire qu'elle était plus que ça. La 'Reine' de n'importe quoi était devenue discutable une fois qu'elle avait détruit la salle de gym pour sauver les étudiants. Buffy ne savait pas si elle devait rire ou pleurer devant l'injustice de tout ça. Il y avait des fois où Buffy n'arrivait pas à décider ce qu'elle détestait le plus à propos de Cordélia - son attitude prétentieuse, sachant qu'elle était le leader de la foule populaire, ou le fait qu'elle ait ce que Buffy avait perdu quand elle était devenue la 'tueuse'.

Non, Buffy avait un but, une vocation et elle avait trouvé de vrais amis. Cependant, il y avait quelque chose avec la capacité de Cordélia de voir la 'bouche de l'enfer', sortir avec Alex, être mise dans des situations qui criaient surnaturel et maléfique et la fille les surpasserait, rouspéterait, se plaindrait, et dirait 'peu importe'. Cordélia Chase avait la capacité de refuser de laisser les monstruosités de Sunnydale l'empêcher de vivre sa vie de la manière dont elle le voulait. Buffy voulait étiqueter cela comme une pièce complètement naïve de la part de la brunette, mais parfois Buffy se demandait si Cordélia voyait une plus grande image, une qui montrait que quoi qu'il arrive - elle, Cordélia Chase, survivrait et les choses seraient ok. Nan. Cordy était juste une garce. Buffy finit ses pensées.

"Vous alliez tous au Bronze, sans moi ? Pourquoi Alex ne m'a pas invité ?" s'offusqua Cordélia.

"Parce que tu n'as pas répondu à ton téléphone, la nuit dernière ou aujourd'hui. Où étais-tu ? Alex était inquiet." Buffy roula les yeux, toutes pensées de donner le bénéfice du doute à Cordélia parties. Son meilleur ami avait harcelé Buffy toute la journée sur où se trouvait sa petite amie. Comme si Buffy le savait ou s'en préoccupait, mais parce que c'était Alex elle avait ajouté ses propres essais à appeler la maison de Cordy.

"J'avais trop peur pour répondre au téléphone." expliqua Cordélia, décidant de ne pas se tracasser du petit vol de Buffy hors du pays des conscients. De façon évidente la fille avait beaucoup à l'esprit, en commençant probablement par Angélus. Cordélia souhaitait presque qu'elle puisse dire à Buffy que ça s'arrangerait, - ça serait dur, triste, tellement douloureux - mais ça s'arrangerai. Angel reviendrait. Cordélia haussa les épaules, ôtant une crasse imaginaire de sa blouse.

"Angélus ne fait pas le truc de la respiration profonde au téléphone." ricana Buffy.

"Bien, il n'avait pas non plus l'habitude de me suivre. Il est psychotique." rétorqua Cordélia. "Comment tu sais ce qu'il y a dans l'esprit d'un cinglé mort et maléfique, il est cinglé," Cordélia tourna ses doigts sur sa tempe, soulignant son idée.

"Les filles, venez manger." Mrs. Summers interrompit le début de la réplique de Buffy.

"Oui, maman." Buffy poussa Cordélia, un profond froncement de sourcils sur le visage. D'abord, Angélus avait fait un sarcasme qui n'avait pas de sens à propos de vouloir Cordy et maintenant ça. Qu'est-ce que le vampire préparait ? Willow l'avait convaincue qu'Angélus avait dit ça juste pour ennuyer Buffy, mais ça devenait de plus en plus bizarre, maintenant Angélus suivait Cordélia. Buffy aurait pensé que Cordélia exagérait, mais Buffy avait trouvé Angélus proche de chez Cordélia l'autre nuit.


	23. Chapitre 23

**Part 23 **

Angel attendit que la porte des Summers se ferme avec Cordélia à l'abri à l'intérieur avant de partir. Il se dirigea à nouveau vers la cave. Si Angélus 2 avait suivit leur odeur jusqu'à la cachette, alors le numéro 1 se montrerait probablement là-bas aussi.

* * *

Angel sorti des ombres. "Tu cherches quelqu'un ?" demanda-t-il avant qu'Angélus n'entre dans le tunnel.

Angélus grogna alors qu'il sentait la différence chez le vampire. "Alors, âme boy à la rescousse. Cette fois tu vas mourir." Il chargea.

Angel aurait voulu déchirer le vampire de membre à membre, écraser son crâne pour bonne mesure. Dans son esprit, cette version d'Angélus était encore plus détestée que l'autre. Celle-ci était juste au début de son règne de terreur et de violence. L'inimaginable effet destructeur du vampire était nauséabond pour l'âme d'Angel et de plus il était la source originale du danger pour Cordélia. Avec une grande hésitation et un stupéfiant pouvoir de volonté, Angel se contenta de sortir les pistolets tranquillisants et tira de façon répétitive, observant alors que le vampire chancela et puis tomba finalement.

Angel transporta le fardeau inconscient dans la cave. En quelques minutes, le rituel marmonné était complet et l'air commença à craquer et tourbillonner. Angel regarda les deux vampires inconscients. Comme il souhaitait pouvoir se débarrasser des deux. Il fit un bas grognement de frustration, souleva Angélus 1, et le renvoya là où était sa place.

Angel fit un profond soupir de soulagement, maintenant tout ce qu'il avait à faire était récupérer Cordélia et ils pourraient rentrer à la maison.

Il regarda une fois de plus Angélus de cette période, se demandant s'il devait l'amener au manoir. Angel négligea cette idée, il n'y avait pas de raison de prendre le risque de tomber sur Dru ou Spike. Laissez le bâtard se demander pourquoi il se réveillait dans une cave à l'autre bout de la ville.

Angel sorti l'orbe de sa poche. Elle était toujours en sécurité. Il partit vers la maison de Buffy en courant.

* * *

Angel cligna des yeux, refusant de croire ses sens. Il fit une fois de plus le tour de la maison. Il combattit la pulsion de casser tout ce qu'il voyait alors que la réalité devenait indéniable. Quand il trouverait Cordélia il allait la tuer. Il emmerdait son âme, il emmerdait l'histoire. Quelle partie de 'attend-moi' est-ce que Cordélia n'avait pas compris ? Il n'avait aucune chance pour qu'il la laisse se sortir de ça en pleurnichant, se justifiant ou l'embrassant. Angel partit comme un ouragan après le parfum prolongé qui signalait le départ de Cordélia hors de la sécurité de la maison de la tueuse.

* * *

Cordélia était assisse à la table haute, tournant sa paille, écoutant seulement à moitié la musique et les voix qui flottaient autour du Bronze. Elle avait des secondes pensées, en fait des troisièmes pensées sur la sagesse à être là. Angel allait être tellement fâché s'il revenait à la maison des Summers et qu'elle n'était pas là. Bon sang.

Mais, ça avait été pratiquement impossible de convaincre Buffy de ne pas aller au Bronze ou de la convaincre que Cordy avait trop peur pour aller dehors. Bien, en fait, elle avait fait un travail décent avec ça, mais Buffy l'avait juste balayé en disant qu'ils seraient tous ensembles.

Cordélia s'était offusquée et avait fait remarquer que Buffy n'avait pas encore été capable de tuer Angélus. Et elle avait argumenté qu'elle ne sortait pas avec les même vêtements qu'elle avait portés toute la journée. Mais ses plaintes lui avaient seulement données un regard noir, une douche et une blouse à porter de la blonde.

Les pleurnichements de Cordélia que la blouse était hideuse n'avait pas découragés Buffy non plus. Cordélia commençait à suspecter que Buffy voulait qu'elle sorte avec une laide blouse de paysanne qui avait l'air encore plus stupide parce qu'elle était trop petite. Bien que, Cordélia ne puisse pas discuter du fait qu'elle avait fait le vêtement avoir l'air même pire en insistant pour que Buffy lui donne une écharpe pour porter autour du cou. Cordélia savait que Buffy n'était pas du tout convaincue par son explication que la mode était une chose qui changeait tout le temps et qu'il fallait être la première à découvrir ce que 'ça' allait être (mon dieu je suis dsl, ça ne veut rien dire, mais j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu). Néanmoins, Cordélia avait gardé la tête haute et projeté sa meilleure conduite 'j'ai l'air génial et je le sais ', ce qui semblait marché parce qu'elle n'arrêtait pas d'entendre des murmures au sujet d'acheter des écharpes et comment les porter de la part des adolescentes du Bronze. Magnifique, a partir de Lundi, toutes les filles auraient l'air hideuses. Cordélia sourit. Elle était toujours la reine de la mode.

"Cordy, tu es sure que tu vas bien ?" La voix inquiète d'Alex la sorti de ses pensées.

"Non, cette blouse est affreuse."

"C'est à Buffy ?" demanda Willow.

"Tu ne crois quand même pas que c'est à moi, purée."

Willow haussa les épaules vers Oz. "Elle semble aller bien avec toute l'épreuve d'être terrorisée par le méchant vampire."

Cordélia cligna des yeux. "Biensûr que non je ne vais pas bien, mais aucun de vous n'a proposé quoi que ce soit pour me garder en sécurité. C'est entièrement la faute de Buffy, d'abord elle le saute, ensuite elle n'arrive pas à le tuer. Hummph."

"Cordy," Alex essaya de faire taire sa petite amie, faisant un sourire d'excuse à Buffy.

Buffy la regarda juste méchamment. "Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il poursuit Cordy tout soudainement."

"Ne me regarde pas, je ne cours pas après les morts-vivants, eww."

"Je ne..."

"Tu vois un vampire, tu ne tue pas, tu baises...humm." rétorqua Cordélia avant que Buffy ne puisse dire un mot. Cordélia fut un peu honteuse, essayant de garder le regard supérieur sur son visage. Cordélia savait mieux, ça n'avait été ni la faute de Buffy ni celle d'Angel, mais elle avait un rôle à jouer et sincèrement, Buffy ne le rendait pas difficile.

"Cordy," dit Alex plus fort.

Cordélia roula les yeux. "Désolé, mais j'ai peur. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il est après moi, c'est pas comme si j'étais la meilleure amie de Buffy, il devrait poursuivre Willow." Elle pointa la rousse haletante.

Buffy acquiesça.

"Buffy ?" Willow la regarda yeux-grands-ouverts.

Buffy haussa les épaules. "Désolé, Will, mais ça aurait plus de sens, toi, Alex ou Giles..."

Alex ricana. "Peut-être que c'est sa façon de t'atteindre, à travers moi."

"Alex, c'est moi qui suis poursuivie." S'offusqua Cordélia.

"Ouais," Alex saisit sa main," mais tu es ma petite amie. S'il te blessait, alors bien, je serais blessé..."

"Aw, c'est si mignon," Cordélia béni Alex avec un sourire.

"Et je me sentirais horrible." acquiesça Buffy, suivant le raisonnement d'Alex. Ca avait plus de sens qu'Angélus 'voulant' réellement la brunette.

Le sourire de Cordélia disparut. "Purée, c'est si gentil que tu sentiraishorrible pour Alex et pas pour moi."

"C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire... bon, je veux dire... Bon sang Cordy. Je ne laisserai pas Angélus te faire de mal, ok. Il joue juste ses jeux."

La réplique de Cordélia fut coupée par les murs du Bronze qui l'écrasèrent, alors que la musique devenait plus forte palpitant dans son crâne, les lumières de la scène vibrant et aveuglant l'arrière de ses yeux. "Non," pleura Cordélia, saisissant sa tête alors que les lumières et les bruits envoyaient des flammes dans son cerveau, suivies par les images d'un large démon écailleux attaquant un adolescent. Elle lutta pour maintenir son équilibre alors qu'elle tombait de sa chaise, la force des bras minces de Buffy l'empêchant de tomber sur les fesses. "Cordy ?"

"Je..." La brunette grimaça. "Migraine." Elle oscilla essayant de ravoir son maintien. Une fois que le corps s'arrêta de vibrer, elle saisit la bouteille de pilules dans la poche de son jeans, prenant une poignée remplie, s'effondrant contre un Alex choqué. Le garçon bougea ses bras pour l'étreindre. "Cordy ?" Il jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à ses amis.

Oz cligna des yeux. "Mon cousin avait des migraines. Elles peuvent être vaches." Il acquiesça.

"Cordy, depuis quand tu as des migraines ?" demanda Alex.

"Depuis que j'en ai. Arrête de crier." Grimaça-t-elle.

"Ok," Alex regarda autour de lui pour du soutien. "Je ne criais pas," murmura-t-il.

Buffy mordit sa lèvre. Cordélia s'était plainte et avait fait des excuses pour ne pas aller au Bronze la nuit. Mais cette performance n'avait pas semblé être une excuse Buffy avait vu que le cri de Cordélia avait amené une foule et Buffy savait que ça n'était pas le genre d'attention que l'autre fille aimait et la douleur gravée sur son visage semblait assez vrai.

"Cordy, rentrons chez moi, ok ?"

Cordélia acquiesça. "Hum, ouais, ok. Hum. Donne-moi une minute, stp. Je ne peux pas penser là tout de suite." Cordélia ferma les yeux, ses doigts serrèrent la main d'Alex. Le garçon résista à l'envie de hurler alors que les ongles mordaient dans sa palme.

Cordélia essaya de vider son esprit de la vision. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de se débarrasser des Scoobies, donc elle devait trouver un moyen d'amener Buffy là où le démon était.

"Je vais bien," Cordélia acquiesça encore. "Merci."

Willow saisit les sacs alors que le groupe se dirigeait vers la porte, Cordélia se penchant entre Buffy et Alex.

* * *

Cordélia tira sur les bras qui la tenaient, les médicaments faisaient enfin effets. "Je peux marcher."

"Cordy ?" Alex essaya de garder prise sur sa main.

"Vraiment Alex, merci." Sourit-elle doucement.

Alex cligna des yeux. Ca n'était aussi grand et brillant que celui qu'il avait reçu à la bibliothèque mais c'était aussi honnête et beau. Il pourrait s'y habituer. Alex souhaitait que Cordy puisse lui sourire comme ça plus souvent. Quand elle le faisait, il se sentait chaud et duveté, comme si elle tenait vraiment à lui, ça lui faisait réaliser que son explication pour l'attitude d'Angélus était vrai. Alex serait plus que blesser si le vampire faisait quoi que ce soit à sa petite amie.

"Je crois que j'ai besoin de m'allonger cependant, je me sens un petit peu patraque et ça semble toujours aider, peut-être qu'on peut prendre le raccourci à travers le cimetière." Elle questionna Buffy.

"C'est un raccourci, avec un avertissement." Alex secoua la tête.

"Mais c'est plus rapide." Convenu Buffy se dirigeant vers le cimetière.

"Si on ne finit pas mort." Protesta Alex.

Willow poussa le dos d'Alex. "Allez, tu veux que Cordélia vomisse dans la rue ?"

"Je ne veux pas être vomi dans l'endroit de repos des morts-vivants." Marmonna Alex, mais il commença à bouger.

Cordélia commença à s'éloigner du groupe.

"Cordy, par-là," Buffy accouru, la pressant gentiment dans la bonne direction.

"Oh, désolé." Cordélia cligna des yeux, et puis releva la tête. "Vous avez entendu ça ? On aurait dit un cri," pointant dans la direction vers où elle avait été.

Buffy regarda autour d'elle. "Je ne... attends, pas un cri mais quelque chose d'autre," elle partit en courant, ses sens de tueuse vibrant avec le son artificiel.

"Oh super, Cordy, reste avec moi." Alex saisit sa main et couru après la tueuse. Willow et Oz étaient déjà en train de courir.

"Oh la vache." Alex fit une halte soudaine.

Oz se tourna. "C'est grand."

"C'est effrayant." Willow tira la victime de la vision de Cordy. "Cours." Pressa-t-elle.

Le gamin écouta et déguerpit.

Cordélia et les Scoobies fixèrent alors que Buffy se battait contre un démon écailleux de 2 mètres de haut.

"Quelqu'un a une arme ?" demanda Alex plein d'espoir.

"Tiens," Cordélia ramassa un grand bâton.

"C'est une branche."

"T'as qu'à prétendre que c'est une épée." Cordélia se précipita pour frapper le dos du démon. "Comme ça." Le démon hurla alors que le coup le poussa contre le poing de Buffy.

"Cordélia récupère vite et devient bizarrement courageuse avec ces migraines." commenta Willow.

"Cordy," appela Alex alors que la jeune femme fut jetée en arrière.

"Aide Buffy," haleta-t-elle, essayant de récupérer son souffle, pressant le garçon de prendre le bâton.

"Ca va ?"

"Va-y. Je vais bien." Cordélia se remit difficilement sur ses pieds, regardant alors qu'Alex rejoignait Willow et Oz, essayant de frapper le démon qui se battait contre Buffy.

Cordélia sursauta alors qu'un bras fort la tira d'un coup sec encore plus loin du combat, et une main se plaqua sur son cri émergeant.

"Quand on sera à la maison, tu m'expliqueras pourquoi tu n'es pas chez Buffy." grogna Angel dans son oreille alors qu'il vit faire volte-face à la fille.

Cordélia regarda les sombres yeux bruns fâchés, puis baissa les yeux sur la chemise. Bon sang. C'était celle de son père. "Angel, je..."

"Pas maintenant. On s'en va d'ici."

"Mais, Buffy..."

"Est la tueuse, elle peut se débrouiller. Maintenant bouge ou dois-je te porter."

"Ok," Cordy acquiesça. "Je suppose que ça signifie..."

"Cordy."

"Ouais, silence." Elle jeta un coup d'œil au vampire qui la tirait. "J'ai eu une vision," dis-elle d'une petite voix pour sa défense.

Angel prit une profonde respiration, secouant la tête.

"Angel."

"Cordy, je m'en inquiéterai et puis je te dorloterai après que je t'aurai tué, maintenant ferme-la."

"Tu es fâché."

"Duh."

"Je..." Un cri fort l'interrompu.

"Buffy, Angélus a Cordy," cria Alex.

"Oh Jésus christ," grogna Angel. "Idiot."

"Angel. Pars juste, je sortirai de chez Buffy plus tard."

La tête de Buffy se releva. "Bon sang," Elle balança un coup de poing, et puis renversa, donnant un coup de pied. Elle se précipita près du démon assommé, saisissant son énorme cou et tordit. Elle partit en courant après Alex une fois qu'elle entendit la rupture mortelle.

Angel resta à sa place. "Non, je ne te fais pas confiance pour que tu restes là où je ne dois pas venir te chercher."

"Angel." Pleurnicha-t-elle.

"Cordy, on arrive." hurla Alex.

"Super, maintenant c'est un héros."

Elle lança un regard noir à Angel. "Si ne tu vas pas partir - AIDE-MOI ALEX."

Angel grimaça devant le cri avec le haut volume. Il secoua la tête. "Roule," chuchota Angel. "Et garde ça intact, quoi qu'il arrive." Angel poussa l'orbe dans ses mains.

"Uh,"

"Roule, bon sang." Il poussa.

Cordélia comprit ce qu'il voulait dire alors qu'elle valsa dans les airs, roulant sur le sol, se mettant sur ses pieds, l'orbe toujours saine et sauve contre sa poitrine.

Alex se précipité près d'elle. "Cordy tu vas ?..."

"Ouais, stupide vampire," marmonna-t-elle éloignant la main du garçon alors qu'elle plaçait l'orbe derrière son dos.

Buffy accouru, freinant soudainement devant Angel.

"Tu es sure que tu peux le faire ? J'ai vu la laide action façon Jet Li mais tu ne crois pas que ça t'ait un peu trop fatiguée ?" ricana Angel vers la blonde essoufflée. "Ca semble à peine valoir ma ruse."

"T'inquiète pas," Buffy encercla le vampire. "Alors, maintenant Cordy est ton choix de cible pour m'atteindre. Ne sais-tu pas qu'elle n'est pas vraiment sur ma liste de priorités ?"

"Bien, c'est gentil, laisse simplement le psychopathe me tuer." S'offusqua Cordélia.

Angel et Buffy tournèrent leurs regards noir vers la brunette.

"Chut, Cordy," Alex plaça un bras sur elle.

"J'y crois pas," grommela Cordélia, commençant à lancer ses bras en l'air, stoppant quand le poids de l'orbe lui rappela sa présence. Elle la cacha rapidement.

"Cordy, Buffy ne laissera pas Angélus te blesser," Willow essaya de rassurer la brunette agitée alors qu'elle et Oz accouraient.

"C'est..." Cordélia secoua la tête, détestant ce qu'elle allait devoir regarder. Pourquoi est-ce que le stupide vampire ne l'avait pas écoutée ?

Angel bloqua le premier coup de Buffy. "Ca semblait un peu faible, chérie. Est-ce que notre temps spécial passé ensemble affecte tes poings ? Est-ce que tu penses à cette 'nuit', où j'avais mes mains sur toi à te faire crier de plaisir."

"C'EST assez," Cordy tira sur le bras d'Alex.

"Veux-tu bien être silencieuse ?" lança Angel à Cordélia.

"T'es tellement dedans pour ça, mon pote."

Angel roula les yeux, et puis fléchit alors que Buffy frappait solidement son visage.

Cordélia fléchit. Oh mince. Elle promit silencieusement de ne plus dire un mot.

Angel secoua la tête.

"Assez de force pour toi ?" Buffy le regarda méchamment.

"En fait, j'aime un peu plus pour mes préliminaires," Il fit un clin d'œil avec un coup de poing.

Buffy tenu sa mâchoire, sortant un pieu. "J'aime pas les préliminaires." Elle lança le bras.

Cordélia mordit sa lèvre pour s'empêcher de crier, elle tira sur le bras, essayant d'atteindre le vampire.

"Ooh, tu deviens pleine d'entrain maintenant." sourit Angel, donnant un coup de pied à l'arme mortelle de Buffy.

Angel étudia la blonde alors qu'elle rassemblait ses forces. "Un de ces jours tu devras me tuer, mais pas ce soir. Je suis désolé, Buffy," Angel balança son poing et puis un coup de pieds, envoyant Buffy s'écraser trois mètres plus loin.

Alex, Willow, et Oz se précipitèrent près de la tueuse à terre.

"Attends," Angel tira Cordélia, la mettant au-dessus de son épaule et disparaissant dans les branches des arbres.

"Angel," Cordélia regarda de manière hésitante vers le bas. "Est-ce..."

"L'orbe."

Cordélia soupira et la retira d'entre les cousins de sa poitrine. "Saine et sauve."

Angel acquiesça de manière appréciable devant la cachette. Il regarda encore vers le bas.

Alex et Willow aidaient Buffy à se mettre sur ses pieds. Buffy les éloigna. "Où est Angélus ?"

Oz se racla la gorge. "Où est Cordy ?"

Buffy parti en courant.

"Buffy, où vas-tu ?"

"Les trouver et le tuer." lança Buffy par-dessus son épaule.

"Alex, elle trouvera Cordy, elle la trouvera. Cordy ira bien."

Alex repoussa la main de Willow, partant après Buffy, sans espoir de rattraper la tueuse mais il devait essayer de sauver Cordélia.

"Parfois, il était mignon." dit Cordélia devant la détresse évidente d'Alex.

Angel roula les yeux. "On y va," saisissant la jeune femme et sautant sur le sol, la portant alors qu'il courrait dans la direction opposée à Buffy et les Scoobies.

* * *

"Angel," Cordélia leva la main jusqu'à son torse.

"Pas maintenant, Cordélia."

"Arrête de dire ça." Elle saisit sa joue, le forçant à la regarder. "Je suis désolée d'être partie, je suis désolée que tu ais dû te battre contre Buffy, je suis désolée," elle laissa retomber ses épaules. "Je sais à quel point c'était dur pour toi."

Angel la prit par les poignets, ôtant ses mains, l'embrassant abruptement.

Cordélia cligna des yeux vers ceux profonds du vampire. "C'est fini, on va à la maison, c'est tout ce qui importe. Maintenant monte dans ton lit."

"Angel ?"

"Cordy, dans quelques minutes on sera à la maison dans notre PROPRE lit, je peux attendre."

"Je... pourquoi je dois m'allonger alors ?"

"Parce que quand ton âme a été prise tu es tombée inconsciente, je ne veux pas que tu tombes encore. Maintenant tu es prête ?"

"Je ne sais pas." Cordélia plissa son visage. "Je t'aime, Angel."

Angel soupira, se penchant au-dessus de la jeune femme, l'embrassant profondément. "Je t'aime, Cordy." Il se leva.

Cordélia mouilla ses lèvres. "T'es toujours fâché contre moi ?"

"Oui." Il lança un regard à la jeune femme.

"Hummph, bien, je suis fâchée contre toi aussi."

"Pour quoi."

"Bien, tu as laissé Angélus 1 m'appelé une chatte en chaleur, puis il y a eu tout le commentaire de 'putain', puis m'avoir mis sur le seuil de Buffy, puis il y avait cette mignonne histoire sur l'anniversaire de Buffy, eww, et je réfléchirai pour d'autre."

Angel secoua la tête, "Tu promets d'attendre qu'on soit à la maison."

"Ok, biensûr."

"Merci," Angel commença à marmonner les mots pour que le portail s'ouvre.

"Wow, ça me fiche la chair de poule." Cordélia regarda le mur de sa chambre craquer et s'étendre pour laisser un trou noir.

Angel se pencha pour la repousser sur le lit. "Wesley a juré que ça ne ferait pas mal, ok." Il ramena gentiment une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

Cordélia acquiesça. "Puis on sera à la maison."

"Je le promets."

Angel récita le deuxième rituel, regardant alors que le corps de Cordélia s'enfonçait plus profondément dans le matelas et que l'orbe commença à briller avec une lumière éblouissante.

Angel fixa l'adolescente inconsciente. "Reste en sûreté pour moi, j'aurai besoin de toi plus que tu ne le sauras jamais." Il embrassa la jeune fille sur le front, et puis serra fort l'orbe contre son torse. "On rentre à la maison, bébé, enfin." Angel entra dans le portail.


	24. Epilogue

**Epilogue : 1998 **

Angélus se réveilla en grognant. La fille était partie. Il frappa sa tête contre le sol. Bon sang, il détestait ce rêve. Le point culminant du besoin et du désir créé par l'image d'une jeune femme aux cheveux sombres d'il y avait si longtemps était toujours écrasé par la rage et la douleur de sa disparition. Il ne pouvait même pas voir son putain de visage. Il se demandait s'il l'avait même vraiment vue il y avait si longtemps. La putain de brunette le rendrait dingue s'il la laissait partir. Seigneur, il voulait tout de même que l'image soit réelle.

Angélus se mit sur ses pieds. Bordel qu'est-ce que ? Comment diable s'était-il endormi dans une cave à mi-chemin de la ville par rapport au manoir ? Angélus grogna alors qu'il essayait de se souvenir. Rien, rien sauf les restes du rêve de son passé, tellement plus vrais qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des décennies. Il avait besoin de sang et de se focaliser sur quelque chose de réel, comme la torture mentale d'une tueuse blonde.

* * *

"Mademoiselle Chase, Mademoiselle Chase."

Cordélia grogna alors que la voix pénétrait son inconscience. Elle se sentait comme si elle s'était faite passer dessus pas un semi-remorque. "Marie, je suis levée." Cria-t-elle, espérant stopper la voix et les coups sur la porte.

"Très bien, mais dépêchez-vous, le petit déjeuner est en bas. Vous ne voulez pas être en retard pour l'école."

"Je veux me rendormir," grommela Cordélia en sortant de son lit, trébuchant dans la douche, essayant de penser au parfait ensemble à porter.

Cordélia regarda le miroir, la douche avait fait des merveilles. Elle se sentait à nouveau humaine. Cordélia peigna ses cheveux humides. Elle fit une pause, tirant les mèches mouillées. Elle couina alors qu'elle vit deux trous parfaits dans son cou. Elle loucha de plus près, ses doigts les frottant, ils étaient guéris, et pourtant - elle grimaça un peu alors que ses doigts touchèrent un point sensible. Elle regarda encore plus près dans le miroir. Un rose délicat était centré dans chacun des trous, un rose frais. Cordélia chancela en arrière. Si c'étaient pas des morsures de vampires, elle était une élève de première année. Oh mon dieu. Quand était-elle devenue un happy meal sur pattes ? Elle cria.

"Mademoiselle Chase." Marie revint en courant.

Cordélia grimaça. "C'était rien, juste un cafard." Menti-t-elle.

"Un cafard ?" Marie laissa sortir un petit cri. "Je vais appeler l'exterminateur."

Cordélia écouta alors que les pas couraient dans le hall. Elle rétrécit les yeux devant sa réflexion étudiant les marques avec dégoût. Elle devrait changer tout son ensemble pour cacher ces stupides trucs. Bon sang. Dans quoi est-ce ces satanés Scoobies l'avaient-ils impliquées maintenant ?

Fin.


End file.
